Perfect Love
by angel4bella
Summary: What happens when a long legged diva is paired up with the legend killer? pairings: Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton with Trish/John C. Lita/Batista Stephanie/Triple H.
1. Chapter 1

AN//:I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR Its WRESTLERS  
  
Chapter 1: Friendly encounter  
  
Stacy was in traffic when she thought 'hell what am I going to do? Bischoff"s going to kill me for being late.'  
  
She thought about what Eric had said last week  
  
'I have the best storyline for you! You want to know part of it?' Eric teased.  
  
'Of course I do Mr. Bischoff' she said with excitement  
  
'Well it's your lucky day because the storyline does not I mean DOES NOT! Involve Test and Scott Steiner'  
  
Stacy listened to Eric Bischoff in silence is this a dream or is she going to be free again and not care about pleasuring Test or Scott.  
  
"Finally" she said out loud "These cars get a move on."  
  
Five minutes later she was at the arena getting her bags when she saw someone who just arrived and was rushing to the arena too.  
  
"Hey Trish! Wait up" Stacy screeched when she saw her friend Trish Stratus  
  
"So what's up?" Trish said  
  
"Nothing just about to get my head cut off by Eric when he finds out that I just arrived." Stacy said with fear  
  
"Oh okay better hope he's not going to fire you so see ya later okay" Trish said walking to the Divas dressing room.  
  
"Okay see ya" Stacy said walking to Eric Bischoff's office.  
  
When she arrived she put her bag outside the door and knocked to see if Eric was there.  
  
"Come in" a voice said that could be recognized as Eric Bischoff's  
  
Stacy popped her head to see if she could come in but the first thing she saw was Evolution sitting on two leather couches.  
  
"Finally you have arrived Ms. Keibler!" Eric said anxiously  
  
He was seated beside Stone Cold Steve Austin on one of the leather couches  
  
"Now your new job will be the valet for Evolution" Austin said rather annoyingly before he took a sip of his beer  
  
"What?" Stacy said in shock and surprise  
  
"Yeah you better believe it you are working with the." Triple H started but was cut off by Austin  
  
"Cockiest little son of a bitch I have ever seen!" he finished before taking another gulp of beer  
  
"Calm down Steve we don't want to start a fight here" Eric said trying to calm down the rattlesnake  
  
"It's okay Eric wooo Steve just drank a little bit to much" Ric Flair said cutting in  
  
"Okay let's go back to business Stacy you will accompany Scott Steiner and Test later on." Eric started but he could see the look of concern on Stacy's face  
  
"Don't worry because this will be good Scott and Test will challenge anyone from the back to fight them for your services." as soon as Eric said this a smile started to form on Stacy's face  
  
".and Batista and Randy will come down to the ring and start beating the hell out of them and the match begins you cheer for Randy and Batista." Stacy was about to jump for joy when Randy cut in  
  
"And we will win and I get to kiss you beautiful" Randy said with smirk on his face  
  
"Hey it's better this way than being made to clean after the messes of those two jerks" Stacy remarked Randy smiled at this  
  
"So here is the deal since Hunter gets his own dressing room and Ric and Batista get their own you Randy will also get yours but and I mean but you have to share it with Stacy" Austin said satisfied because he is playing matchmaker  
  
"I don't know Steve maybe Randy wants some space" Stacy stated but in her heart she really wanted to see Randy naked  
  
'What am I thinking? Am I turning into a pervert?' she was cut out off of her thoughts when Randy said something  
  
"No problem Stace I don't care if a gorgeous WWE diva is with me in my locker room" Randy said with a grin  
  
"You sure?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah I am" Randy said  
  
"Since we are done here can we go now I am starving and the show is about to start" Batista said rubbing his stomach  
  
"Okay you can all go" Eric said  
  
Stacy was the first out of the room and she was about to grab her bag when she felt someone touch her arm she turned around and looked in the eyes of none other than Randy Orton  
  
"I'll carry your bag for you okay" Randy whispered  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Stacy questioned  
  
"I'm afraid maybe Hunter would hear me" Randy said still whispering  
  
"Huh? Why?" Stacy asked bewildered  
  
"We had a bet." Randy started but was cut off by Triple H  
  
"Haha! I win you helped a woman carry her bag!" Triple H said with a smile on his face  
  
"Why what's wrong with helping a woman carry her bags?" Stacy asked  
  
"We made a bet yesterday that if Randy helps a woman carry her bags he will have to pay me $500" Triple H stated still smiling  
  
"And why did you do that" Stacy questioned as she started to giggle  
  
"Well Mr. Orton here said that he is a jerk and he does not help people or to be more exact women" Triple H said now laughing his heart out  
  
"Hey I only said that because you guys said I was being a gentleman to much and I give women a chance to boss me around and make me their bellboy or luggage carrier" Randy said now blushing  
  
"Stop this hahaha! Is this a valid reason to give a bet? Hahaha!" Stacy trying to stop laughing  
  
"What's so funny?" Randy questioned  
  
"You just lost $500 for a bet that you know you would loose!" Stacy said her laughter dying away  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Randy said  
  
"You guys better get ready for your matches" Stacy said  
  
"Okay bye kid see ya later" Triple H said starting to walk away  
  
"By Hunter!" Randy said as he waved goodbye to his friend  
  
"You better get ready for your match" Stacy said  
  
"Aren't you staying in my locker room?" Randy asked  
  
"Maybe later I have to find Andrew (Test) and Scott"  
  
"Okay see ya later beautiful and don't forget to brush your teeth for the kiss later on!" Randy said mockingly  
  
"And be sure to brush to!" Stacy said smiling  
  
AN//: I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW I AM NEW HERE SO PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS STORY BYE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: THE KISS!  
  
Stacy was sitting at Test and Scott's locker room thinking of what's going to happen later on. She gets to kiss Randy Orton! This was the best day she has ever had so far.  
  
Test and Scott walked inside and stared at her for a minute  
  
"So we are going to lose this match against Randy Orton and Batista huh" Test said with sarcasm  
  
"I don't care what Eric Bischoff says we're going to win this match!" Scott Steiner said angrily  
  
"Calm down Scott I know that Eric did not think this by himself I know that Stacy begged Eric to give her this opportunity to get away from us!" Test said slowly approaching Stacy and grabbing her arm  
  
"Ow! That hurts Andrew!" Stacy whimpered  
  
"Now you're begging me for mercy you should have thought about that before you came crying to Bischoff!" Test said getting angrier by the second  
  
"I did not go to Bischoff he just talked to me last week that he had a new storyline for me and I accepted" Stacy said trying to get out of Test's hold  
  
"Really! You expect me to believe what you are saying to me right now you have lied to me before" Test said  
  
"If you don't believe me ask Bischoff!" Stacy screamed making Test angrier  
  
"I don't have to time to listen to what he says it's time for our match. Let's go Scott and hurry up Stacy we are not going to wait for you all day" letting go of Stacy  
  
Test, Scott Steiner and Stacy were heading to the ring in silence when Scott broke the silence  
  
"If you interfere in this match you are going to get it you little bitch! You got that?" Scott Steiner said in a warning voice  
  
Stacy nodded in agreement  
  
Test's music began to play and you can hear the booing of the fans when he came out followed by Scott Steiner but when Stacy appeared right behind them the crowd cheered in joy in seeing their favorite WWE diva walking down the ramp  
  
As usual they got in the ring while Stacy held the ropes open for them Stacy tried to do the bend over to get in trick but Scott and Test stopped her  
  
"You are not going to this tonight or any other night for that matter" Test whispered  
  
Stacy just got in the ring the usual way the divas do  
  
Scott took a mic and said, "Since we are the strongest men here on Raw or in the WWE for that matter we are going to challenge anyone from the back in a match for Ms. Keibler's services"  
  
A grin started to form on Stacy's face and cheers came from the fans  
  
Suddenly Evolution's music played but instead of the fans booing them they started cheering for Randy and Batista  
  
"We will be happy beating your asses for Stacy" Randy said with confidence  
  
As they entered the ring he gave Stacy a smile that meant 'Can't wait for the kiss!' she just smiled back  
  
Stacy went out of the ring and the match started  
  
"Come on Dave (Batista) do it for me" Stacy screamed to Batista who was getting a beating from Scott Steiner  
  
Scott tagged in Test when he thought that Batista was out cold but Batista tagged in Randy  
  
Stacy was jumping up and down  
  
"Randy goes for the cover 1-2-3 he won King! Randy and Batista has got Stacy as their manager she is free from the wrath of Test and Scott Steiner" J.R. said  
  
Stacy immediately went in and laughed in the face of Test she was stopped by Randy and he took her hand and he gave her a long kiss  
  
"What the hell J.R. did Randy Orton accept the challenge because he has feelings for Stacy?" King asked  
  
"Whatever is the reason they make a great couple!" J.R. responded  
  
Randy broke the kiss as the fans cheered on  
  
"So I noticed you brushed your teeth" Stacy said giggling  
  
"Yeah unlike you!" Randy said laughing  
  
"Hey!" she said as she playfully slapped his arm  
  
When suddenly someone grabbed her leg  
  
"Ahhhh!" she screeched falling to the mat when Test grabbed her leg  
  
"You are not going with him!" Test said  
  
"Let go of me!" Stacy said but her leg was let go when Randy punched Test on the nose  
  
"Let's get out of here" Randy and Batista said in unison  
  
"Okay" she said thankfully  
  
They walked up the ramp with Stacy looking back and laughing at Test and Scott Steiner  
  
Once they were behind the curtains Stacy asked immediately "Why did you kiss me so long?"  
  
"Hey! I know you liked it!" Randy said laughing  
  
"Did not!" Stacy fought back  
  
"Yes you did you were like melting in my arms!" Randy said not containing his laughter  
  
"Okay! Let's get out of here before Test sees me" Stacy said  
  
"Okay let's go" Randy replied  
  
"Wait I forgot something in the Divas licker room I'll just go to your dressing room later" Stacy said  
  
"Okay meet you there and by the way we still have to go out later in the ring you'll be accompanying the whole Evolution!" Randy said  
  
"Okay I'll get back soon" Stacy said  
  
Stacy was entering the Divas locker room when they attacked her with questions  
  
"So what did it feel like?" Trish asked  
  
"Are you together?" Lita asked  
  
"Are you staying in his hotel room?" Gail asked  
  
"Guys stop it! It's just a storyline we are not together!" Stacy said  
  
"Awww! She's denying it guys!" Molly Holly said  
  
"I am telling you the truth we are not together!" Stacy said getting more irritated  
  
"Okay good luck later!" Jackie Gayda said giggling  
  
"What do you mean later?" Stacy questioned  
  
"You know what she means later tonight" Trish said  
  
"Grrr! We are not together come on guys! Can I get my things already?" Stacy said  
  
"Okay but you have to tell us details!" Lita said  
  
"Bye guys" she said getting tired and irritated  
  
"Bye" they said in unison  
  
An//: HEY GUYS REVIEW AND HELP ME WITH MY STORY 


	3. Chapter 3

AN//:HEY I WANNA THANK EXTREME 3:16, PAPRICA, TOTALLYSTREAKIN, FIKA AKA GWERTY AND GOTHIC QUEEN FOR REVIEWING AND PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE  
  
Chapter 3: seeing him in a towel  
  
Stacy was walking to Randy's locker room when she remembered that she was sharing her hotel room with Test  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked herself  
  
She walked in Randy's locker room without knocking and she regretted doing it because the first thing she saw was the most beautiful sight a woman could have seen  
  
"Sorry I took so long Rarararandy" she stuttered when she saw that Randy was only wearing a towel  
  
"Oh hey I wondered when you would be getting here" Randy said not noticing she was staring  
  
"I I I . she stuttered again  
  
"You what?" Randy asked smirking when he noticed she was staring  
  
"I was with the girls and they started asking dumb questions" she said not seeing that Randy was already looking when she was staring at his body  
  
"What were they asking?" Randy asked trying to contain his laughter  
  
"Questions like how did it feel and if we are together you know stuff like that" Stacy said still staring  
  
"And what did you say?" Randy said about to burst out laughing  
  
"Nothing I told them we weren't together" Stacy said almost drooling  
  
"Am I that sexy?" Randy asked displaying the biggest smirk he ever wore  
  
"What?" Stacy said snapping out of the trance as she started to blush when she realized that he saw her staring  
  
"Well you were almost drooling when you stared at me" Randy said laughing  
  
"I I I wasn't staring!" she answered back  
  
"Don't worry about it I won't tell anybody many women like to stare at me for some reason" he said cockily  
  
'Well why not you're the hottest man on earth' she thought to herself  
  
"Hey why are taking a shower already? I thought we are still going out to the ring later" Stacy questioned putting her bag beside his  
  
"Well is there something wrong with that I mean I just wrestled a skunk in a match for you do you think I would go around smelling like him?" Randy said laughing  
  
"Hey speaking of the skunk we were sharing a hotel room together and I was wondering if you could help me find another room before he finds out that I won't be staying with him" Stacy asked  
  
"Sure but what if you stayed with me in my room so you don't have to spend money for another room" Randy stated  
  
"You sure about that I mean you have gone through the trouble of sharing a locker room with me" Stacy said  
  
"Don't worry about it as I said before I don't mind a pretty lady like you sharing a room with me" Randy said now dressing in his ring attire paid made laid shirt  
  
'Aw! I was enjoying that view' Stacy thought  
  
'I am really turning into a pervert!' Stacy scolded herself  
  
"And just to remind you we are going out in 10 minutes so get ready beautiful" Randy said kissing her hand on the way out of the door  
  
"Hey where are you going?" she asked  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back I'll just go see if Hunter, Ric and Batista are ready" he responded  
  
"Okay see you" Stacy said  
  
Randy closed the door and Stacy was about to melt she was going sharing a room with Randy!  
  
She started to prepare for Evolution's match by fixing her hair make up and clothes  
  
'I think that's it' she thought looking at herself in the full-length mirror  
  
"Hey you ready" Randy asked startling her  
  
"God you scared me half to death!" Stacy said jumping  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Randy said  
  
"Nah don't worry about it" she said  
  
"You ready to go now" he asked again  
  
"Yeah all set" She said after taking one more look at the mirror  
  
Stacy took his hand and they went to the curtain where they met th rest Evolution  
  
"So you wooo ready wooo to go out and cheer for wooo Evolution?" Ric asked Stacy  
  
"Yeah ready as ever" Stacy said preparing to go out in the ring again  
  
"Your'e with us now we won't let anyone touch or hurt you" Triple H said  
  
"Thanks" was all she could say she really felt protected when she was around them  
  
"Here we go" Batista said  
  
Evolution's theme music played and Triple H went out first followed by Ric Flair, Batista, Randy Orton and last but not the least Stacy Keibler  
  
The fans cheered when they saw that Stacy was a member of Evolution Triple H was now entering the ring followed by the rest of the Evolution Stacy was last and she entered with the help of Randy sitting on the second rope and lucky Randy got to see in close up view of the bend over to get in trick  
  
The fans screamed and cheered when seeing this and also Randy  
  
"Hey nice ass" he said  
  
"Thanks" she said blushing  
  
Triple H got the mic and said "Well due to the success of 2 Evolution members earlier we have a new manager" Triple H said looking at Stacy  
  
"And I have to say it is great to have her with us" he said with a smile  
  
"And now back to business well Mark Henry you wanted to interfere with my match with Goldberg didn't you? Well if you really wanted a piece of me you should have asked well since I have nothing to do today why don't we have a match right here right now you could choose any 4 superstars from the back for our match because it is an 8 man tag team match meaning Evolution versus Mark Henry and his 3 partners" Triple H said but was cut off by Mark Henry's music  
  
"Well Hunter I have come prepared and I have chosen my partners carefully and here they are" Mark Henry said  
  
And suddenly a siren went off it was Scott Steiner's music Stacy looked on in fear and shock  
  
"Don't worry I'm here" Randy said to her  
  
Stacy looked at him with a smile  
  
"Now that's just one here is the other one" Mark Henry said  
  
And Test's music played Stacy still shocked  
  
"And of coarse my good friend Rodney Mac" and with that said by Mark Henry they charged in the ring while Stacy was trying to get out  
  
"Come on!" she said loudly when Mark Henry hit Triple H with a steel chair the match has not even started yet  
  
Once match was started Triple H had the upper hand against Mark Henry his back still hurt from the blow of the steel chair  
  
Stacy began tapping on the mat when Triple H started to crawl to his corner while Mark Henry did the same  
  
Randy was tagged in and Scott Steiner was too they started punching each other but Scott clotheslined Randy sending him to the mat  
  
"You can do this Randy" Stacy said screaming her lungs out  
  
Scott went for the cover 1-2 "two" the referee shouted  
  
"Thank goodness!" Stacy said relieved  
  
Randy was knocked out and Scott tagged in Test. Test trying to big boot Randy but Randy ducks and Test receives the R.K.O. Randy goes for the cover 1-2-3  
  
"Yes" Stacy screeched while she climbed into the ring and helped Randy get up  
  
"This isn't over" Randy said to Test  
  
As soon as they were behind the curtains Stacy asked  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine can we go to the hotel already I'm pretty tired" Randy said  
  
"Okay let's go get our stuff but aren't you going to say goodbye to the guys?" Stacy asked  
  
"Okay just wait for me in the car" Randy said  
  
"Okay see ya" Stacy said walking to Randy's locker room  
  
She was already bringing their bags outside when she remembered she didn't know where Randy's car was so she waited for him by the door  
  
She saw someone in a distance and recognized the figure as Test and he was with some brunette 'That creep we haven't even broken up yet and he was with someone else' she thought 'But I did kiss Randy earlier' she thought again  
  
"I don't care anyway" Stacy said aloud she did not notice that Randy was behind her  
  
"Well I see that you talk to yourself when nobody is around" he said putting his arm around her shoulders  
  
"Hey I just saw Test with another woman" Stacy said sadly  
  
"Why that jerk! Weren't you enough for him?" he asked  
  
"Guess not" Stacy said sadly  
  
"Well let's go!" Randy said enthusiastically  
  
"Right behind you" she said as Randy carried their bags to the car  
  
"Hey can we get something to eat on the way" Randy asked  
  
"Sure I am kind of hungry" Stacy said  
  
AN//: WELL PLEASE REVIEW! AND I'LL TRY TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ride and the hotel  
  
Stacy and Randy were heading to Randy's rental car silently  
  
"Why so quiet all of the sudden is your hunger taking the best of you?" Randy asked breaking the silence  
  
"Nothing just thinking maybe Andrew and I weren't meant to be. I mean I don't know" Stacy said trying to sort out her thoughts  
  
'Were we meant to be together?' she asked herself 'Or was I meant with Randy'  
  
"And to add my pain, I had heard about Test kissing Torrie, Scott helped me get through it but he also turned his back on me" Stacy said remembering what he had said a few weeks back  
  
"You want to know if I forgive you? You really want to know? Hell. No!" Stacy remembered this like it just happened she cost Scott the match at Unforgiven and the match for the Tag Team Championship  
  
"Don't worry Evolution is by your side!" Randy said disrupting her thoughts and striking a pose like The Hurricane making Stacy laugh  
  
"Hey I forgot to ask Eric who thought about the storyline me being Evolution's valet?" Stacy asked  
  
"Me of course!" Randy said with a grin  
  
"To make a comeback to your Hurricane pose Wat's Up Wit Dat?" Stacy said giggling some more  
  
"Well I hate seeing women being beaten and abused, and since no one else would help you, I talked with Hunter, Steve and Eric and we came up with a decision to help you get through your problem" Randy said approaching his rental car and opening the compartment and putting their bags inside  
  
"Really! I thought all the while you were a playboy or is this just a rumor?" Stacy asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
"No that is true I am a playboy but I don't beat women up, I don't have the guts" Randy stated  
  
"Wait til I tell the girls this! But wait a minute you R.K.O.d (past tense of R.K.O.) Fabulous Moolah and you expect me to believe you? " Stacy questioned  
  
"Well that was different" Randy replied thinking of his reason  
  
"And you couldn't imagine what my grandfather did to me, he scolded me like I was 6 years old because guess what? my grandfather used to date Fabulous Moolah" he said as he reminisced what his grandfather did spanking him like he was a toddler taking cookies from other children  
  
"Aw! Poor baby!" Stacy teased  
  
"Hey! It hurt like hell" Randy said rubbing his ass  
  
"Don't worry as you told me before when I saw you half naked, I won't tell anybody" Stacy said comfortingly  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah come on get in" he said opening the door for her  
  
"Thank you Mr. Orton" Stacy teased getting inside the passenger's seat  
  
"You're welcome Ms. Keibler" Randy said with a smile closing the door  
  
He climbed in the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot  
  
"So where do you want to eat?" Randy asked as he took a turn  
  
"Would you mind McDonald's I haven't eaten there for a couple of months" Stacy responded looking at him or rather staring at him  
  
Of course Randy did not notice this because he was keeping an eye on the road  
  
"Sure why not" Randy responded  
  
But Stacy only heard a little of this because she was busy staring at his body definitely Randy saw this 'those muscles!' she thought they were incredible 'those abs!' she imagined running her hand on the his tanned skin she was snapped out of her thoughts when the car came to a sudden halt  
  
"So drive thru or dine in?" Randy asked  
  
"To save our hands from the pain of signing autographs, I think drive thru" she replied excitedly  
  
"Okay here we go what do you want?" he asked her stopping the car at the window  
  
"Twister Fries and a Large Coke" she said  
  
"That's all? No wonder WWE Divas are thin" Randy said trying to hide his laughter  
  
"Yeah and I always wondered why you guys eat like pigs but you have those nice chiseled abs" she blurted out accidentally  
  
"Why you want to touch it?" Randy teased  
  
'Of course I want to' she thought  
  
'I am turning into a pervert! Ahhh!' she screamed at herself  
  
"Of course not! What made you think that?" Stacy asked nervousness in her voice  
  
"Nothing just that you were staring at my abs earlier" he said mockingly as he was ordering to the waitress at the window  
  
"I was not!" she shouted back at him  
  
"Oooh! Denying the truth are we?" Randy said teasing and looking in her eyes  
  
"Will you just let it go already" Stacy sighed not seeing Randy staring at her 'Wow she is beautiful' he was snapped out of his thoughts when the waitress handed him their food  
  
"Okay here take this" Randy said as he handed her the food  
  
"Yey!" she said taking a fry and putting it in her mouth while Randy just laughed at her  
  
They drove and ate in silence as they were heading to the hotel  
  
"Okay we are here at last!" he said as he pulled in the parking lot of the hotel  
  
Stacy grabbed the food what's left of it anyway and got out of the car while Randy was getting their bags. As they entered the hotel immediately a bellboy came running to get their bags and Randy walked up to the front desk  
  
"Did he deliver the bags already" Randy asked the lady at the front desk  
  
"Yes Mr. Orton he was pretty eager to drop them off and Mr. Helmsley was looking for you, asking if you have arrived yet" the woman at the front desk said giving him a smile  
  
"Okay thank you" Randy said walking back to Stacy  
  
"Let's go" he said to her  
  
"Okay but I overheard your conversations and I couldn't help but ask who's bags were you asking about?" Stacy questioned as they were stepping into the elevator along with the bellboy  
  
"Your bags" Randy replied with a smile getting out of the elevator with the bellboy leading the way  
  
"Thanks I forgot that they were at Andrew's room" she said thankfully  
  
"Don't worry about it I knew you would try to get it later on" Randy said pushing the keycard in the lock letting the bellboy to enter first and drop off the bags  
  
"Welcome to my room!" Randy said showing her the room  
  
"Wow this is a big room!" Stacy said in awe  
  
"Why is Test's room smaller?" Randy asked smiling removing his jacket revealing his paid laid made t-shirt  
  
"Yup! His hotel room is just a small bedroom and bathroom" Stacy said looking in the bathroom  
  
"Why is he too cheap to buy a room like this?" Randy asked giving showing her where her bags were  
  
"Yup very cheap!" Stacy replied with a giggle  
  
"Well your'e a member of Evolution now and expect the most expensive and the biggest rooms you'll ever see" Randy said with a smirk  
  
"Wait there is only 1 bed where am I going to sleep?" Stacy asked walking in and seeing the bedroom her head said 'Please ask me to sleep next to you' Stacy mentally begged Randy  
  
"Is it okay if we sleep beside each other?" Randy asked knowing she would say yes  
  
'Yes I conquered!' she thought  
  
"I don't mind and besides you're paying for the room" Stacy said with a big smile  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Randy said as he saw her smile  
  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking" Stacy said trying to make up something if he asked what she was thinking  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked as he saw her smile melting away  
  
"I I I wa was thinking a a about what it feels like to be free yeah that's it I was thinking about being away from Test" she said doubtfully and thought 'Hope he falls for that'  
  
"Oh okay" Randy said but he knew that she was celebrating because he was going to be sleeping beside her tonight  
  
"You wanna come with me tonight with Hunter and the guys?" Randy asked her  
  
"I thought you were tired?" Stacy asked raising him an eyebrow  
  
"Well my tiredness just melted away!" he said joyfully jumping up and down  
  
"Really? Okay I'll just change" she said grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom  
  
"Don't take to long I have to change too!" he said teasingly  
  
"Okay!" Stacy shouted from the bathroom  
  
She changed into a white halter-top and leather pants with black stiletto pointed boots and a black denim jacket (since it was October) she fixed her hair and make up so that it would fit her clothes  
  
"Okay it's your turn Randy" she shouted inside the bathroom  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom to see where Randy was she saw him sitting on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Hey it's your turn" she whispered in his ear  
  
"Okay just wait for me and I will be right out" Randy said grabbing his clothes and walking inside the bathroom  
  
Stacy looked at the clock it was 11:26 'Plenty of time to party' she thought 'and get drunk and dance with Randy'  
  
But just then her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening she turned around  
  
Randy walked out with a smile on his face he was wearing black leather pants white button down shirt black shoes and black leather jacket  
  
"Trying to follow my color combination huh?" Stacy asked him as she finished inspecting his outfit  
  
"Yeah I just wanted to follow you" he said giving her smirk  
  
"You ready?" she asked him  
  
"Yeah! Let's go" he said grabbing his wallet, cellphone and key card 'This is going to be fun!' he smiled evilly  
  
AN//: PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING TOTALLYSTREAKIN AND SORRY I DIDN'T GO TO THE HOTEL PART YET 


	5. Chapter 5

AN//: THANKS FOR REVIEWING XTREMEDIVA AND SUPER SKITTZ AND ALSO TO TOTALLYSTREAKIN  
  
Chapter 5: Clubbin all night long  
  
Randy and Stacy arrived at the club where the guys were already arrived the guys namely Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista  
  
"So what took you so long to arrive at your hotel kid" Hunter asked Randy taking a sip of his drink  
  
"I was calling every minute" Hunter said laughing  
  
"Yeah well sorry we just got some food before we went back to the hotel" Randy replied smiling  
  
"Whose we?" Hunter asked Randy  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you Stacy and I will share a hotel room tonight" Randy said to Hunter as Stacy talked to Ric  
  
"I notice wooo that you two are sort of wearing the same color clothes" Ric Flair said talking to Stacy and looking at hers and Randy's clothes  
  
"Well Mr. Orton here wanted to follow my color combination for some reason" Stacy said pointing at Randy  
  
"Just let it go already" Randy said  
  
Stacy looked at the dance floor like she wanted to dance and obviously Randy saw her  
  
"Hey want to dance?" Randy asked offering his hand to her  
  
"I thought you'd never ask" Stacy said smiling back at him and taking his hand  
  
They were dancing to slow music and Stacy was wrapping her arms around Randy's neck and Randy was wrapping his arms around her waist he was looking in her eyes 'God she is beautiful why didn't I notice her before?' he thought to himself as they swayed together  
  
"Hey why so quiet?" Stacy asked him placing her head on his shoulder  
  
"Nothing just thinking why I haven't noticed you before" Randy admitted making Stacy look up at him  
  
"What do you mean?" Stacy asked having confused look on her face  
  
"Well for some reason I feel something for you" Randy said looking down at her brown eyes  
  
"I I I." Stacy stuttered and looked deep into his blue eyes 'Will I admit it to him or will I wait til he says it first?' Stacy thought for a moment but her thoughts were answered immediately when Randy spoke  
  
"I sort of. well I. I like you" Randy said nervously looking down Stacy was blushing a light pink as she heard this  
  
"Well it's the first time I have seen you being shy to a woman Randy" Stacy said smiling 'He must really like me' she thought  
  
"Well it's the first time I met a girl like you!" he said with a grin on his face and looked at her eyes again  
  
Now it was Stacy's turn to look down as she was blushing a very deep red  
  
Randy lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes "Well will you accept if I ask you on a date?" Randy said smiling  
  
"Ah. um." She started biting her lip  
  
"Sure when?" Stacy said smiling back at him  
  
"How about. Wednesday?" Randy asked her  
  
"Okay" Stacy said blushing a little more  
  
"Well now that I have that over with do you want something to drink?" Randy asked her  
  
"Sure but I'll pay for it okay" Stacy said walking to the bar with Randy in hand  
  
"No I'll pay for it I'm the man here" he said striking a pose  
  
"No I'll pay" she said giggling and ordering to the bartender  
  
"No I'll pay because I'm R.K.O." he said and does the R.V.D. thumb thing (If you guys didn't know R.K.O. means Randy Keith Orton) and ordering to the bartender too  
  
"Okay I'll let you pay" Stacy said taking her drink and took sip and she turned around to see Hunter beside her sitting on a chair  
  
"Hunter is Stephanie here?" Stacy asked him while taking a seat across him  
  
"Yup she's coming a little later" he said with a big smile  
  
"Is that why you're so happy?" Stacy asked referring to his big smile  
  
"Yup haven't seen her in a little while" Hunter responded  
  
"What you guys talking about?" Randy asked as he turned around with his drink in hand  
  
"About Stephanie" Stacy answered  
  
"Hey where are guys going for your honeymoon?" Randy asked smiling as he took a seat next to Stacy  
  
"Anywhere the Billion dollar princess wants" Hunter said smiling back and drinking his beer  
  
"Hey here she comes" Stacy said seeing Stephanie just entering the club  
  
"Hey baby!" Stephanie said as she approached and hugged Hunter  
  
"Hey sweetie" Hunter said giving her a quick kiss on the lips  
  
"So what have you been up to guys?" Stephanie asked looking at Stacy and Randy as she was taking a seat beside Hunter  
  
"Nothing just the usual" Randy said trying to act bored  
  
"Don't you lie I saw Raw earlier!" Stephanie said with a grin  
  
"That was just for our storyline!" Stacy cut in  
  
"I didn't even say anything yet guilty about the kiss are we?" Stephanie said teasing Stacy  
  
"Oh well even if they don't admit it to each other they're like match made in heaven!" Hunter said smirking  
  
"Well I admitted it to her and I even asked her to a date." Randy started but Stephanie and Hunter cut him off  
  
"You asked her to a date!?!" they said in unison and smiling evilly at each other  
  
"What's wrong with him asking me to have a date?" Stacy asked as Stephanie and Hunter laughed  
  
"Well what's so funny?" Stacy asked bewildered  
  
"Nothing you two make a cute couple!" Stephanie said with a big grin  
  
"Yeah and did you accept his offer to have a date?" Hunter asked eagerly  
  
"Well of coarse I did he's the most handsome and sexy man I met why wouldn't I say yes!" Stacy blurted out  
  
She immediately realized what she had said and she blushed a deep red  
  
"You never told me that" Randy said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and smiling at her  
  
"Well um. uh. You never asked!" Stacy said hoping he would not laugh at her  
  
"Okay let's try again am I handsome and sexy?" he said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Uh. um. No!" Stacy said looking down  
  
"Okay I just wanted to know" Randy chuckled  
  
"Randy you really think that your'e handsome and sexy?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well yes because you said it earlier when we were ordering at McDonald's and just now you said it again" he said cockily  
  
"Haha! Very funny" Stacy said with sarcasm  
  
"What did she say anyway?" Hunter asked smiling  
  
"Well she said that why do we the male wrestlers eat like pigs but we have nice chiseled abs!" he said trying to follow Stacy's voice  
  
"You really said that?" Stephanie asked giggling  
  
"So what if I did?" Stacy said  
  
"You did!" Stephanie said teasing Stacy  
  
"It's not like you don't say things like this to Hunter" Randy said pointing his head to Hunter  
  
"I.well I do sometimes" Stephanie said quietly  
  
"Interesting can't wait to tell the other divas!" Stacy screeched  
  
"Hey! If you say a single word about this I will. I will. I will fire you!" Stephanie answered  
  
"You can't fire me I'm on Raw remember?" Stacy said mockingly  
  
"Aw! Never mind!" Stephanie said lowering her head  
  
"Hey Stace can we go now my tiredness is coming back?" Randy asked yawning and stretching  
  
"Sure, hey guys Randy and I are beat do you mind if we go already?" Stacy asked Hunter and Stephanie  
  
"Nah, we're pretty tired to, you want to go back to the hotel Hunter?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sleepy" Hunter said also yawning  
  
"Okay see you when I see you guys" Stacy said as they walked to the car  
  
"Well do you want me to drive?" Stacy asked Randy as they reached the car  
  
"Nah I still have the strength" he said posing like Scott Steiner and kissing his arms  
  
"Hey don't remind me of freakzilla okay" Stacy asked him  
  
"Okay I was just trying to mock him!" Randy said laughing  
  
They arrived at the hotel 5 minutes later they passed through the doors and Randy asked the front desk if there were any messages  
  
"Yes Mr. Orton for Ms. Keibler it says 'I'll see you on Raw and I promise to beat up your little boyfriend too' Sorry if it's threatening Sir but he threatened to beat me up if I don't take his message the woman said  
  
"Who's it from?" Randy asked getting mad at the person who sent the message  
  
"Scott Steiner and a man named Test Mr. Orton" the woman answered back  
  
"Okay thank you" he said as he walked back to Stacy  
  
"You got a message" Randy said walking inside the elevator with Stacy following  
  
"From who?" Stacy asked looking at him with a smile  
  
"Freakzilla and Testicles" he said with a laugh  
  
He saw the concerned look on her face  
  
"Don't worry you're with me they won't hurt you" Randy said as they stepped out of the elevator and finding their hotel room  
  
"Hope that's true" she said as she walked in the room with him  
  
AN//: HEHE HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

AN//: I DIDN'T PUT ANY RATED THINGS. YET OKAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
Chapter 6: seeing him in his boxers and also naked!  
  
Stacy was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.  
  
'Okay what to wear?' she thought as she rummaged through her bag.  
  
"Wait a minute, it's not like he's going to look at me while I'm sleeping." Stacy said to herself  
  
With that said she took out an Evolution T-shirt that Randy gave her earlier and put it on, it was way bigger than her size, it ended just below her thighs like the skirts she wears on Raw. She was only wearing the T- shirt and a black Divas thong.  
  
"At least I'm wearing underwear." Stacy said taking a look at herself in the bathroom mirror  
  
'Okay I can do this!' she said over and over again  
  
She grabbed her bag and put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
'I can do this.' She said again  
  
She opened the door to find Randy lying on the bed watching T.V. with only boxers on  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Randy said switching the channel  
  
"I guess the T- shirt is a little big for you huh." Randy said taking a look at her outfit  
  
"Yeah a little" she said putting her bag on the couch and sitting next to him on the bed  
  
"Well you want to sleep already?" Randy asked changing the channel again  
  
"Not really but if you want to." Stacy said lying down and snuggling under the blankets  
  
"I am a little sleepy" Randy said yawning and turning off the T.V. and lights and snuggling beside Stacy  
  
"Goodnight beautiful" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist  
  
"Goodnight" Stacy said to him 'Come on Stacy make a move' she thought she faced him and looked into his eyes.  
  
Stacy kissed Randy and thought 'Yup I am about to faint'. They were kissing for about a minute when Randy broke the kiss.  
  
"Hey beautiful we haven't even dated yet." Randy said giving her a smirk  
  
"Okay I'll try to restrain myself." Stacy said giggling  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Randy said falling asleep while Stacy lay her head on his bare chest  
  
Stacy thought about it 'Yeah maybe we should go slow' she said to herself and also falling asleep in his arms  
  
Stacy woke up with Randy still asleep beside her. She slowly took Randy's arms and putting them aside.  
  
She got out of bed as quiet as she could and grabbed her bag and went in the bathroom. She took of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned on the shower and let the warm water wash down her body.  
  
"That was the best sleep I had in months." Stacy said grabbing her shampoo  
  
"Maybe I should do it more often" Stacy said giggling  
  
"Well she finally lost it" a voice came in the bathroom  
  
"Eeek!" Stacy screamed as she covered herself with her towel  
  
"Don't worry it's just me!" Randy said laughing  
  
"You scared the living daylights out of me!" Stacy said putting the towel back on the rack and continuing her shower.  
  
"You talking to yourself again? Not only that laughing too!" Randy said brushing his teeth  
  
"I wasn't talking to myself!" Stacy aid popping her head out of the shower door  
  
"Doont lie choo me I lerd you" Randy said still brushing his teeth  
  
"What?" Stacy asked  
  
"I said I brrrheard you!" Randy said rinsing his mouth  
  
"What you say?" Stacy asked again turning the shower off  
  
"Never mind!" Randy said sighing  
  
Stacy stepped out of the shower with only a towel on. Now it was Randy's turn to stare  
  
"Where are we going today?" Stacy asked picking out some clothes to wear  
  
"I I I. I was." Randy stuttered  
  
"You what" Stacy asked as she looked at him. Then she noticed he was staring, now she was blushing.  
  
"Hey like to stare at me?" Stacy said still blushing a light pink  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Randy asked snapping out of the trance  
  
"Nothing as you said to me before you were almost drooling" Stacy said giggling  
  
"Hey! I was not!" Randy said stepping inside the shower still in full clothing  
  
"Are you going to take a shower with your clothes on?" Stacy asked, now it was her turn to brush her teeth  
  
"No of course not, I just didn't want to let you see me naked" he said to her  
  
"Whatever you say!" putting her toothbrush in her mouth  
  
There was a moment of silence  
  
Stacy finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth  
  
"You take more time to shower than I do" Stacy teased as she went out of the bathroom to get her make up bag  
  
She came back in and was surprised to see the sight before her  
  
"Hey I'm back! Oops sorry!" she said closing her eyes, Randy was naked in front of her!  
  
"No problem!" Randy said calmly taking a towel and covering the bottom half of his body  
  
"No problem?! I just saw you naked doesn't that bother you?" Stacy said opening her eyes  
  
"Not really" Randy said passing by her on the way to the bedroom  
  
"Then why were you concerned of being naked before you took a shower?" Stacy asked bewildered  
  
"Well I know you were going to see it anyway." Randy said lying on the bed still wearing a towel like Stacy  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Stacy asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow  
  
"You know what I mean." he said giving her a kiss  
  
"No I don't" Stacy said breaking the kiss and walking back to the bathroom  
  
"I know you do!" Randy shouted from the bedroom  
  
"No I don't" Stacy said again while dressing in of course underwear, worn out blue jeans and a tank top  
  
"You done yet?" Randy asked still lying on the bed  
  
"Just a minute!" Stacy said as she was putting on her make up and fixing her hair  
  
"There you go all yours." Stacy said as she stepped out of the bathroom to find Randy in boxers  
  
"Finally!" Randy said jumping from the bed and walking to the bathroom  
  
"Where are we going again?" Stacy asked as she turned on the T.V.  
  
"We are going to the zoo with the guys" he said from the bathroom emphasizing the word "we"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Stacy asked  
  
"No I'm not." Randy said entering the bedroom  
  
"Okay who are 'the guys'?" Stacy asked quoting with her fingers  
  
"Well Evolution, Stephanie and the other divas" Randy said sitting beside Stacy  
  
"Okay what time are we going?" Stacy asked putting her head on his shoulder  
  
"Um." he said looking at his watch  
  
"About 5 minutes" Randy said  
  
"Okay do you mind if we go already? It's kind of boring here." Stacy said to Randy looking up at him  
  
"Yeah sure let's go." Randy said getting up from the bed and walking to his bag and getting his jacket  
  
"Hey! Wait for me" she said grabbing her jacket  
  
"Now can we go?" Randy said offering her his arm  
  
"Of course Mr. Orton" she said wrapping her arm with his  
  
"Well let's go!" he said opening the door  
  
AN//: HEHE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING (",) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the zoo!

Stacy and Randy were laughing together in the car, they were heading to the zoo. Randy was telling her stories about Hunter messing up things for Stephanie.

"That's not all is it?" Stacy said trying to stop laughing

"What do you mean?" Randy asked still laughing

"Well I know you mess up too." She said smiling at him

"No I don't!" he said pulling up in the parking lot of the zoo

"I know you do!" Stacy said as she looked in the mirror checking her hair one last time

"No I don't!" Randy said stepping out of car and walking to her side of the car and opening the door.

"Well let's just Hunter about that and thank you Mr. Orton" she said stepping out of the car

"Why did the guys want to go here anyway?" Stacy asked as they entered the zoo

"Well since the other divas wanted to." he said giving her a 'duh' look

"There they are" Stacy said pulling him to the other divas and superstars

"Hey kid!" Hunter said to Randy giving him smirk

"So did anything happen?" All the divas said in unison

"What? No! Of course not we are just friends." Stacy told them hoping they would fall for the 'we are just friends'

"Well we don't believe that you two 'are just friends'." Jackie Gayda said smiling and quoting with her fingers

"Girls." Trish said like a military captain

"We better ask THE MAN!" Trish said grabbing Randy and putting him in the center of the circle that the divas were making

"Did anything happen last night?" Lita asked circling Randy

"What do you mean?" Randy asked bewildered and following Lita's stare

"Well did you and Stacy have." Gail started trying to find another word to replace the word that creates children (hehe I didn't even say it!)

"You know what I mean!" she said giving up

"Oh you mean the act that creates babies. No not yet." Randy said grinning at the divas

With this said the divas looked at each other

"YET!" they screamed together and jumping up and down

"See what you have done." Stacy said playfully slapping his arm

"They are going to ask me everyday if we had done it yet" Stacy said

"Hey we are not finished yet!" Molly said instructing the other divas to go back to position again

"Now back to our interrogation" Trish said

"Are you and Stacy just friends?" Trish asked Randy looking at his eyes to see if he was lying

"I would say we are a little more than friends." Randy said looking Trish straight in the eyes

The divas again jumping up and down and screeching

"Did you share a hotel room last night?" Terri asked getting back to the questioning

"Well we did." Randy answered and was about to continue when Hunter called him

"Hey kid the tour is starting!" Hunter shouted from the front of the sort of line

"Okay I'll be right there!" Randy answered back and got back to the divas

"We'll continue this later." He said smiling at them and they just nodded

"You okay if I leave you with these beautiful girls for a while?" Randy asked Stacy

"No I'm fine." Stacy answered just then Randy gave her a kiss

"Okay see you later!" Randy said as he headed to the other Evolution members

"Bye!" Stacy answered

"Well well well she said they were only friends." Lita said smiling at her

"They even shared a hotel room." Jackie said

"And I say did you guys just kiss?" Gail said

"And he said we will continue this later means he has more to tell us." Molly said as they started to follow the tour guides

"Guys the date didn't even take place yet!" Stacy blurted out

"So there is a date!" they all said together with Stephanie now approaching them

"Hey Steph did you know that Stacy and Randy are together." Trish asked Stephanie

"Of course!" Stephanie said like a 'duh' tone

"And how did you know before us?" they all said together

"Well my fiancé is the best friend of Stacy's man" Stephanie said giving them a hearty smile

"Fiancé wait a minute are you and Hunter are engaged?" Trish asked with a shocked expression on her face and also all of the divas

"Yup!" Stephanie answered smiling

"Do we know anything anymore?" Gail asked

"Well you know Brock Lesnar, Charlie Haas, John Cena, Sean O' Haire and Shelton Benjamin are free so maybe you guys would like to." Stephanie started but was cut off by the divas

"I get Brock!" Gail said

"I get John!" Trish said

"I get Sean!" Jackie said

"I get Charlie!" Lilian said

"I get Shelton!" Molly said they all said this at the same time

"Well I think I'll call the guys later and tell them about these divas wanting dates" Stephanie smiled as they passed by the monkeys' cages

"What else don't we know?" Gail asked looking at Stephanie

"Well Paul Heyman is the new General Manager of Smackdown." Stephanie said her smile turning into a frown

"Who's Paul Heyman?" Gail asked bewildered

"Just be glad you don't know him" Trish said

"You mean after you lost the 'I Quit match' your father appointed Heyman as General Manager?" Lita asked

"Yeah and I am jobless but I am still the billion dollar princess. I think I can survive." Stephanie said laughing

"Now that's what I want to see guys! Brave women who stand up to men!" Lilian said smiling

"Don't worry Steph we'll help you get through it!" Trish also said smiling

"Hey Stace why so quiet?" Stephanie said looking at Stacy

"Nothing just thinking." Stacy answered looking at the birds as they passed by their cages

"You're thinking about Randy aren't you?" Gail teased

"No I'm not! Why do you guys always think that me and Randy are together?" Stacy asked getting irritated

"Well you two were checking each other out when he had his debut on Smackdown." Trish started but was cut off by Stacy.

"Hey that was like a long time ago!" Stacy said

".And the match between Scott Steiner and Randy, well when you were still happy with Scott, anyway Randy said the fans wanted to see his nipples more than yours." Lita started

". And you didn't look like you were pissed at him." Lita continued

". Actually you sort of agreed with him." Trish added giggling

"Okay so what if I do think he's. well. sexy and hot? It's not like I'm the only one who thinks he is." Stacy said looking at them

"We." Trish said

"Uh." Lita also said

"Okay we admit it he is hot but last night when you were debuting as Evolution's valet you kissed him!" Gail said smirking at what she said

"Well he was the one who thought about doing that not me." Stacy said as they approached the guys

"Hey beautiful enjoyed the tour?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"Huh? What tour?" Stacy asked bewildered and she noticed the other divas were giggling

"Don't worry about that Randy the reason why she's not in her mind was she was thinking about you." Stephanie said smiling

"Why are you so happy today?" Stacy asked noticing that Stephanie always smiled after she said something

"Hey baby" Hunter said approaching

"That's why." Randy said bobbing his head to Hunter

"Well I'm hungry do you girls want to eat?" Hunter asked the other divas

"Sure!" they all said in unison

"Are you going to pay for our meals" Stacy asked Hunter

"Me? Of course not! I got Eric's credit card!" Hunter said smiling evilly

"Okay let's go" Trish said jumping up and down

"Yeah I am going to order the most expensive thing on the menu!" Lita said grinning widely

"Okay let's go!" Stephanie said as they walked to the nearest restaurant


	8. Chapter 8

AN:// HEHE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 8: Eating! And to the mall!  
  
"Hey kid what do you want to eat?" Hunter asked still laughing from the jokes that Ric was telling him. Hunter was sitting next to Ric and Stephanie and across Randy who was beside Stacy.  
  
"Anything you ordered" Randy said also laughing when he saw Stacy looking at the menu in shock. She was surprised at how the food cost.  
  
"Hunter were you serious about having and using Eric Bischoff's credit card?" Stacy asked still looking at the menu scowling and furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"Yup! He told me I could take anyone and use his credit card." Hunter said to Stacy smiling.  
  
"Did he specify how many you would bring?" Stacy asked looking up from the menu to look at Hunter.  
  
"Well. um. he. okay I admit it he said 3 max." Hunter confessed but only Stacy heard this  
  
"Don't worry about it, I want to get back at Bischoff anyway." She said ordering some steak and iced tea  
  
They were all finished eating and the divas decided to continue their interrogation with Randy about what happened the night before.  
  
"Okay Randy we will continue what we have started earlier," Terri said turning to Randy, and the other divas followed. Stacy was just shaking her head and covering her eyes.  
  
"Before, you said that you were sharing a hotel room with Stacy, and I think you had more to say but Hunter cut you off. So, SPILL IT!" Trish said with her right eyebrow raising. The other divas looked at her in fear.  
  
"Well we slept in the same bed." Randy started and with this said, the divas were grinning widely at each other.  
  
"We even shared the bathroom." Randy said and the divas had this evil look on their faces. They were all looking at Stacy.  
  
"What we didn't shower together for heaven's sake! I just saw him naked!" Stacy said she didn't realize what she had said until Trish screeched.  
  
"Uh. Beautiful you told them a little bit to much" Randy said as the divas began getting up and doing a dance.  
  
"What the hell?" Batista said looking at the divas.  
  
"Oooh! I know this dance!" Stephanie said getting up and dancing with the other divas.  
  
"I can get used to this" Hunter said looking at Stephanie dance.  
  
"What are they dancing?" Randy asked Stacy who was just shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's our they are going to get married soon dance." Stacy said looking down still shaking her head.  
  
"Wait a minute! That was the dance you guys did when Stephanie and Hunter first kissed." Randy said smiling. He lifted Stacy's chin and looked into her eyes 'She's beautiful no matter which angle I look at her.' then Randy gave her the first real kiss they ever shared. Their lips met for a few seconds and Stacy opened her mouth to let Randy's tongue in. He slowly inserted his tongue and his tongue was about meet with hers when Hunter interrupted them.  
  
"Kid! Remember the date is tomorrow night!" Hunter teased Randy. Randy pulled slowly away from Stacy and had a look on his face that said 'We'll continue this later.'  
  
"Yeah! I'll try to put that in my mind!" Randy said to Hunter laughing  
  
"I. um." Stacy thought about what to say but instead thought 'Damn Hunter! You had to break the kiss!'  
  
"Hey beautiful what are you thinking about" Randy asked placing his arm on her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing" Stacy replied leaning on Randy's shoulder. The other divas went back to their seats and sat back down.  
  
"Hey done with your chicken dance?" Randy asked Trish as she came back and sat down beside Stacy.  
  
"Hey that was no chicken dance!" Trish said trying to slap Randy's arm but got help from Stacy by slapping him for her.  
  
"Hey what did I do to you?" Randy asked smiling and rubbing his arm  
  
"If you insult the chicken dance you insult all the divas." Stacy said leaning back on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay I'll try not to insult your chicken dance." He said looking down and smiling at her  
  
"Hey Stace we're having a slumber party later at my house (Since they are in Toronto) you want to join us?" Trish asked Stacy who looked up at the word 'Slumber Party'  
  
"Sure if it's okay with Randy." Stacy said looking up at him and pouting.  
  
"Hey you're still a free woman, you're not officially my girlfriend yet. Unless you want it to be official." Randy said grinning madly at her.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow" Stacy said giggling.  
  
"I'll see you later at the hotel you guys are staying at." Trish said smiling  
  
"What time Trish?" Stacy asked Trish anticipating what's going to happen later.  
  
"Um. does 2:30 sound good?" Trish asked Stacy  
  
"Okay see you later." Stacy said as Trish left with the other divas.  
  
"So where are we going now?" Stacy asked Randy giving him the 'I'm bored look'.  
  
"Give me a second." Randy said smiling.  
  
"Hunter!" Randy called Hunter who was busy talking to Ric.  
  
"Yeah" Hunter said from across the table.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Randy asked  
  
"I'm going back to the hotel and spend some time with Stephanie." Hunter said smiling wildly at the phrase 'spend some time with Stephanie'.  
  
"Okay thanks!" Randy said to Hunter  
  
"You staying here? Or do you want a ride?" Hunter asked, as they were about to leave.  
  
"Nah! I brought my rental car but thanks. And we're leaving in a few minutes." Randy said to Hunter who just smiled.  
  
"No problem!" Hunter said smiling at Stephanie as they got up and left along with Ric and Batista.  
  
"So where are we going now?" Stacy asked again looking up at him.  
  
"Well since you followed me around today I'll return the favor." Randy said smiling and getting up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stacy asked also getting up.  
  
"Well I'll go wherever you want to go" Randy said leading her to the car.  
  
"Is it okay if we go to the mall?" Stacy asked Randy.  
  
"Yeah sure let's go!" Randy said opening the door for her.  
  
Randy and Stacy arrived at the mall 15 minutes later. Stacy's first stop was Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Oooh! I want that one" Stacy pointed at the lingerie that hung on the racks.  
  
"I'll try these on okay." Stacy said as she practically ran to the fitting rooms.  
  
"Okay I'll wait here" Randy said sitting on the couch near the fitting rooms.  
  
After a while Randy became bored.  
  
"Hey can I see what you look like?" Randy asked as he approached the fitting room where Stacy was.  
  
"No!" Stacy said as she popped her head outside to give him a 'duh' look.  
  
"Why not?" Randy asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well I don't want to let you see me in my underwear!" Stacy said to him.  
  
"You saw me naked this morning." Randy said matter of factly.  
  
"That was different!" Stacy said trying to think of why.  
  
"There is no difference except that you saw me naked and I will only see you half naked." Randy explained  
  
"I will not let you see me in my underwear!" Stacy said again  
  
"Technically it's not yours yet" Randy said smirking  
  
"Still I will not let you see!" Stacy said again getting irritated.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Randy asked  
  
"Shoot!" Stacy said smiling  
  
"Why, in photo shoots you don't mind posing in a two piece bikini or lingerie for the whole well. world to see and you won't let your unofficial boyfriend see you in your underwear?" Randy asked Stacy with a smile. She just looked at him for a minute then spoke.  
  
"Okay I'll let you see" Stacy said opening the door wider to let him see. She was wearing a pink lace bra and thong set, which well. didn't cover much.  
  
"Huba huba huba! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Randy said looking at Stacy from head to toe. And giving her a naughty hungry look.  
  
"Would you mind if I change back already? It's getting a little cold." Stacy said rubbing her arms.  
  
"Sure I'll be right here waiting." Randy said kissing her.  
  
"Okay" Stacy said closing the door as she undressed.  
  
"Randy" Stacy called from the fitting room.  
  
"Yeah" Randy said getting up from the couch and approaching the fitting room.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah sure" Randy said to her smiling  
  
"Can you go and pay for these" Stacy asked  
  
"Sure" he said  
  
"Thanks" Stacy said handing him 2 sets of lingerie and $500 bill.  
  
"Hope they don't think I'm going to wear this" Randy said to Stacy as she giggled at his joke.  
  
"What may I help you with Sir?" the lady asked as Randy approached.  
  
"Yes I am purchasing these items." Randy said handing her the lingerie.  
  
"Aren't you Randy Orton Sir?" the lady asked taking the lingerie and money from his hand.  
  
"Yup that's me." He said smiling  
  
"I know it's not my business Sir but are you going to wear these?" the lady asked him as she rang the items up.  
  
"No, of course not it's for my girlfriend. Do you know Stacy Keibler?" Randy asked grinning as Stacy came toward him.  
  
"Of course Sir, my sister's favorite diva. Please come again." The lady said handing him the bag of lingerie.  
  
"Thank you" Randy said taking the bag.  
  
"Hey Stace here's your underwear." Randy said as he handed her the bag.  
  
"Hey! They aren't just underwear! It cost me $250 each!" Stacy said trying to catch up with Randy  
  
"What time is it?" Stacy asked panting, finally catching up with Randy outside the store.  
  
"Um. 1:40" he said looking at his watch and looking back at her  
  
"Can we go now? Trish will be at our hotel soon." Stacy said to him as he smiled at her  
  
"Okay let's go" Randy said smiling as he took her hand in his.  
  
AN//: NEXT CHAPTER SOON 


	9. Chapter 9

AN//: HEHE THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Chapter 9: Trish picking up Stacy  
  
"Hey you sure you going to be okay?" Stacy asked Randy as she packed her things for the slumber party.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to be fine" Randy said again turning the T.V. off.  
  
"You asked me a million times already" Randy said getting up from the couch, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist while she packed.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to ask does it?" Stacy said facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well I am going to miss you!" Randy said making a face.  
  
Stacy playfully slapped his arm and smiled.  
  
"What?" Randy asked rubbing his arm.  
  
"You were making faces at me." Stacy said pouting  
  
"Well when I said I'm going to miss you it sounded a little bit corny didn't it?" Randy said smiling and resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Just a little." Stacy said giggling  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Randy said as he slowly walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Randy is your girlfriend there?" Trish asked giggling  
  
"Yeah just a minute you want to come in?" Randy asked opening the door wider to let her in.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Trish said as she walked in the room.  
  
"Gosh I better get a date with one of the big WWE Superstars I'd kill for a room this size!" Trish said gawking  
  
"Well thank you!" Randy said smirking  
  
"Hey girlfriend company is here!" Randy said to Stacy who was in the bathroom.  
  
"Okay coming!" Stacy said as she rushed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Trish!" Stacy said walking to her friend.  
  
"Did you notice that you sounded gay when you said 'hey girlfriend company is here' right?" Stacy asked as she kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Well it depends on how you analyzed my sentence" Randy said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Should I wait outside?" Trish said pointing to the door.  
  
"Nah you guys go already before I change my mind on letting my baby go." Randy said, as he acted old.  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Stacy said slapping his arm.  
  
"You girls have fun now!" Randy said as he waved.  
  
"Wait I'm turning into my grandpa! No!" Randy said running to the bathroom.  
  
"Okay we're going Randy!" Stacy said trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Wait let me bring your bags." Randy said as he came running from the bathroom with a wet face and took the bags from Stacy.  
  
"I'm going to tell Hunter about this you're going to lose another $ 500" Stacy said smirking  
  
"It's worth it for you baby!" Randy said grinning  
  
"Wait I'm turning into Hunter now! When will this stop?" Randy said shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean $ 500?" Trish asked as they headed to the elevator.  
  
"Long story" Randy replied pushing the ground button.  
  
"You going to carry that all the way downstairs?" Stacy asked as they waited for the elevator to reach their destination.  
  
"Anything for I buy very expensive lingerie" Randy said smiling  
  
"Thank you!" Stacy said but realized what he said.  
  
"Hey!" she said stepping on his foot with her boot.  
  
"Ouch new approach eh?" Randy asked as they reached the ground floor and headed to the parking lot.  
  
Randy put the bags in the back compartment and held onto his foot.  
  
"I just got foot surgery you know." he said massaging his foot through his shoe.  
  
"Serves you right!" Stacy said smiling  
  
Stacy and Trish entered the convertible (not sure of the spelling)  
  
"Okay bye guys" Randy said waving to the girls.  
  
"Bye" they said and waved as they put on their sunglasses.  
  
"Gosh I need to stop placing bets with Hunter or else I'm going to be broke!" Randy said entering the hotel.  
  
"Sir!" the lady from the front desk said  
  
"Yes?" Randy said approaching her  
  
"The two men who left the messages last night came back at noon and searched for you and the miss you were with." the lady said in one breath.  
  
"Why so nervous?" Randy asked as he saw her expression.  
  
"They said they would beat the living daylights out of you on Monday Sir but if they would see you with the miss that you were with Sir they said they wouldn't wait until Monday." the lady said panting  
  
"Don't worry about them if they bother you again just call me I'll come down." Randy said smiling  
  
"I will Sir!" the lady said smiling  
  
"Well Stacy, looks like you and Randy would go a long way." Trish said taking a look at her friend as she drove the way to her house.  
  
"Well he is sweet and he isn't the type of guy that would cheat on me or would he?" Stacy asked worried  
  
"Well he admitted it to you he is a player and a playboy but maybe you could change him." Trish said to comfort her  
  
"And guess what?" Trish said getting excited  
  
"What?" Stacy asked seeing Trish's anticipation.  
  
"Well John called me!" Trish said almost bumping on a water hydrant in taking a turn.  
  
"John Cena?!" Stacy asked as Trish just nodded her head  
  
"Congratulations!" Stacy said smiling  
  
"So is there a date?" Stacy asked with sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know he hasn't asked yet." Trish said with a frown.  
  
"Don't worry girl it will come soon." Stacy said smiling at Trish  
  
"So when is your big date with Randy?" Trish asked  
  
"Tomorrow night" Stacy said grinning at Trish  
  
"Wait a minute didn't Stephanie tell you?" Trish asked as she took a turn.  
  
"Tell me what?" Stacy asked as she looked at Trish.  
  
"Well all the WWE Raw Superstars are going to where Smackdown is on Thursday and the flight is tomorrow night." Trish said trying not to smile.  
  
"Hey that doesn't mean anything Randy and I could still have a date." Stacy said smiling and grabbing her cellphone from her purse.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Trish asked as they pulled up to Trish's garage.  
  
"Randy of course." Stacy said smiling  
  
"I should have guessed!" Trish said as she took the bags from the compartment and put them inside.  
  
"Where's Stacy?" Gail asked as the divas looked up from watching T.V. as Trish arrived.  
  
"She's outside calling Randy on her cellphone." Trish said as she went upstairs to put the bags in the room where they would be sleeping tonight.  
  
"Hello Randy?" Stacy said as he picked up his cellphone.  
  
"Hey beautiful miss me already?" Randy said grinning  
  
"Nah I just came to see if you were alright" Stacy said giggling  
  
"Yeah I'm alright." Randy said smiling  
  
"Did you know that Stephanie invited all the WWE Raw Superstars to go to wherever Smackdown is on Thursday? And the flights tomorrow night you know on our date." Stacy said as she walked inside Trish's house.  
  
"Yeah Hunter just told me." Randy said happily, but he argued if she should tell Stacy about what Test and Scott said to the front desk.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Stacy asked as the girls began jumping up and down silently as Stacy went inside.  
  
"Well we get to sit together at the plane and I booked a suit next to Hunter's and Stephanie's." Randy said grinning again  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Stacy said  
  
"Yeah bye!" Randy said to her  
  
"Bye!" Stacy said closing her cellphone.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Molly imitated Stacy  
  
"Bye!" Lilian said smiling  
  
"Stop it you guys!" Stacy said throwing a pillow at them  
  
"Ugh!" Gail said as the pillow hit her right on the face.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Gail said as she chased Stacy and threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Hey you messed up my hair!" Stacy argued as she chased Gail.  
  
"Pillow fight!" Lita shouted as they began throwing pillows at each other.  
  
"Hey your letting me miss the fun!" Trish said as she descended the stairs and joined the pillow fight.  
  
AN//:HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Slumber Party!  
  
The divas were crying their hearts out as they watched A Walk to Remember AT Trish's house.  
  
"Why did she have to die?" Gail asked as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"What will happen to Landon? Will he be a widow forever?" Trish asked as she blew her nose.  
  
"Hey it's almost dinner guys." Jackie said getting up and going to the kitchen.  
  
"Um Trish did you remember to buy food?" Jackie asked as she went back to the living room where the other divas were watching another movie.  
  
"Oops! I forgot." Trish said getting up. The other divas just glared at her.  
  
"What?" Trish asked as she approached the kitchen.  
  
"Do you guys mind if we buy pizza?" Trish shouted from the kitchen as she opened the last cupboard finding nothing but spiders.  
  
"Yeah sure!" the divas said in unison  
  
"Wait we are going to stay here all night aren't we?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah, why going back to your hotel?" Trish asked  
  
"No I am just saying that we need more than pizza." Stacy said as she got up and stretched.  
  
"Why don't we go to the supermarket?" Lita asked as she also got up.  
  
"Okay let's go then!" Trish said as she went outside to the other car big enough to fit all the divas.  
  
The divas climbed in and drove to the nearest grocery store.  
  
"Okay you guys we better split up so that we can get what we want. We'll meet at the cashier okay? And keep your hats and sunglasses on okay?" Trish said as they all split up except for her and Stacy.  
  
"Junk foods!" they said together. After they got it they headed back to the cashier.  
  
"Trish wait! We don't have drinks yet." Stacy said to Trish  
  
"Okay can you get 5 six packs of coke by yourself?" Trish asked  
  
"Yeah sure!" Stacy said giving Trish the junk food she was bringing.  
  
"Last one!" Stacy said as she carried the last of the 5 six packs in her hands.  
  
She stumbled along the aisle looking down to see where she was going until she heard two voices coming towards her, she immediately went aside to let them pass and she stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized whom those voices belonged to.  
  
"After I get my hands on that Orton kid I am going to beat Stacy into a bloody pulp!" Scott said to Test  
  
"Yeah that slut! She just met the guy and she immediately kissed him!" Test voice echoed as they left for the exit.  
  
"Shit! I almost got caught!" Stacy said as she hurried back to the cashier.  
  
"Hey what took you so long?" Trish asked as the other divas just stared at Stacy like she had 3 heads.  
  
"I bumped into Test and Scott." Stacy said plainly  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Gail asked  
  
"If they did I am going to beat their asses until they die." Lita said smiling  
  
"Nah they didn't see me." Stacy said putting the cokes at the counter.  
  
"Well ladies want to go somewhere else or head back home and watch some movies?" Trish asked as they loaded their food in the compartment.  
  
"McDonald's!" the divas said in unison  
  
"Okay McDonald's here we come!" Trish said as they loaded into the car and Trish in the driver's seat.  
  
"So what are your orders?" Trish asked as they stopped at the drive thru window.  
  
"Um. Twister fries and Large coke!" they said together  
  
"Okay 6 Twister fries and 6 Large cokes" Trish said to the waitress.  
  
"Can you take this Stacy" Trish said as she handed Stacy the food.  
  
"Yeah sure" she said taking the food  
  
"So where are we headed?" Trish asked as they started eating the food.  
  
"Can we go back to your house?" Molly asked  
  
"Yeah sure! Do you guys agree?" Trish asked and they all nodded  
  
"Okay what song do you want to hear?" Trish asked them as she turned the radio on.  
  
"Perfect!" they said together  
  
"Perfect it is!" Trish said as she tuned it to Simple Plan's perfect.  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
'Cuz you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
"Hey were home guys!" Trish said turning the engine off and getting out of the car and opening the compartment.  
  
"Hey guys a little help!" she said stumbling down the sidewalk.  
  
"Oops sorry!" they said as they helped Trish get the bags.  
  
"So what pizza should we order?" Lilian asked going taking the wireless phone and dialing the pizza place's number.  
  
"Pepperoni" they said in unison  
  
"How many?" Lilian asked as the phone rang.  
  
"3!" they shouted as they headed to the T.V. for another movie.  
  
"Okay hello I'll order 3 pepperoni pizzas" Lilian said as the girls talked before they watched How To Lose A Guy in Ten Days.  
  
"So Stace who are you staying with tomorrow?" Lita asked anticipating her answer.  
  
"Well. Randy" Stacy said as she reached for a coke.  
  
"We'll have to thank Stephanie for this trip!" Lita said smiling  
  
"Yeah I get to meet John Cena!" Trish said jumping up  
  
"I get to meet Brock!" Gail said laughing  
  
"Yeah stop it because I get to go with Matt!" Lita said grinning as Lilian entered the room.  
  
"So did you order already?" Trish asked turning the T.V. on.  
  
"Yup" Lilian said sitting down beside Jackie.  
  
"Let's watch already!" Jackie said angrily as she furrowed her brow.  
  
"What's up your ass?" Lita asked looking at her.  
  
"Nothing" she said plainly  
  
"I know something is up!" Lita said  
  
"Don't worry about her she gets like that when she gets irritated" Trish said smiling and inserting the DVD in the DVD player.  
  
But something goes wrong and another movie comes on.  
  
"What the hell?" Gail asked  
  
"Is that John Cena?" Stacy asked squinting her eyes to see clearer despite the fog in the shower.  
  
"Oops wrong video" Trish said pushing the eject button and hiding the DVD.  
  
"Oops wrong video? Is that all you're going to say?" Lita asked raising an eyebrow at Trish.  
  
"Well." Trish started but trailed off.  
  
"Well let's analyze this Trish has an unclear video of John Cena about to take a shower well if it played longer I know it must've continued to something very interesting!" Lita said eyeing Trish  
  
"So what if I have a video of John Cena naked?" Trish said covering her mouth when she realized she said naked  
  
"So does he know about this?" Lita asked  
  
"Um. no" Trish said smiling nervously  
  
"Well!" Lita said glaring at Trish  
  
"No biggy!" Lita said returning to her position  
  
"So you mean you guys are okay that I am keeping this video?" Trish asked them  
  
"Well why not?" Stacy asked giggling  
  
"It's not like you aren't going to see it up close anyway" Gail said smiling  
  
"So can we watch now?" Jackie asked  
  
"Yeah sure!" Trish said inserting the write DVD  
  
"Hey guys I have a feeling that our waist lines are going to increase 3 inches!" Molly said laughing as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah and there's the pizza!" Stacy said getting up and opening the door to be surprised at who she saw.  
  
AN//: SORRY GUYS BUT I AM NOT PUTTING RATED THINGS YET SO YOU BETTER WAIT AND SEE WHEN I AM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT (",) 


	11. Chapter 11

AN//: HEY GUYS! KEEP ON REVIEWING AND IF YOU WANT THOSE PIC OF RANDY AND STACY JUST E MAIL ME!  
  
Chapter 11: Slumber Party part II and a surprise!  
  
"Randy?" Stacy froze for a moment and snapped out of her trance  
  
"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked confused  
  
"Well I came to deliver your pizzas." Randy said smiling  
  
"Don't tell me your working for a pizza place." Stacy said letting him in the house.  
  
"Hey where's the pizza?" Trish asked looking at Stacy  
  
"Randy?" the divas said in unison looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lita asked  
  
"Delivering your pizzas." Randy smiled  
  
"Um. are you working for the pizza place now?" Lilian said confused  
  
"No of course not I just stopped by the same pizza place you guys ordered at and I heard one of the waiters saying that they're going to deliver 3 pizzas to a Ms. Stratus so I volunteered to take it for them they even asked if I know you and I just lifted my hat and took of my sunglasses and they were more than happy to give me your pizzas." Randy said grinning  
  
"That explains part of it." Stacy said  
  
"But you didn't have to deliver it you know." Stacy said smiling at him  
  
"Well I wanted to see you anyway." Randy said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ooh!" Gail said as the divas wrestled her to keep quiet.  
  
"Well I better go." Randy said giving Stacy a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow, and thanks for delivering the pizzas we appreciate it." Stacy said as she led him to his car she didn't know but the divas were following close behind and eavesdropping.  
  
"Yeah no problem!" Randy said waving as he drove off and she waved back at him smiling.  
  
Stacy walked back to the house as the divas scrambled back to where they were before Randy arrived.  
  
"Here's the pizza you guys!" Stacy said putting the pizza on the coffee table.  
  
"Okay let's eat!" Trish said about to grab the pizza box when Lita stopped her.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot!" Trish said taking her hand away from the pizza box.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" all the divas except for Stacy said together.  
  
"What's going on?" Stacy asked as she looked at the other divas.  
  
"Well we saw everything that happened, you were like so meant to be with each other." Molly said giggling  
  
"Come on stop it you guys!" Stacy said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay we'll stop it." Jackie said smiling and opening the pizza box.  
  
"Well ladies let's make a promise." Gail said as she reached for a slice of pizza.  
  
"What kind of promise?" Stacy asked  
  
"A promise to never swear of men!" Gail said raising her pizza.  
  
"Okay, let's raise our pizzas to that!" Trish said raising her own.  
  
"Never swear off men!" they all said together  
  
3 movies and dozens of junk foods later.  
  
"Hey guys I'm beat can we go to sleep already?" Stacy said yawning  
  
"Yeah I'm beat too!" Trish said stretching  
  
"Yeah us too" Lita said speaking for the other divas.  
  
They all went up the stairs and got ready for bed.  
  
"So you guys want to talk or do you want to sleep?" Trish asked as she climbed into her bed and layed beside Stacy who she was sharing the bed with.  
  
"I want to talk a little." Stacy said  
  
"How about you guys?" Trish asked them as they entered the room and layed down on their inflatable beds.  
  
"I'm in" Lita said  
  
"Me too" Gail said  
  
"We too" Jackie and Lilian said giggling  
  
"Yeah me too!" Molly said sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Well what's going to be our topic?" Trish asked as they sat on Trish and Stacy's bed  
  
"Well about guys of course!" Lita said smiling  
  
"In what order?" Gail asked grinning madly  
  
"Let's see." Trish said but the girls beat her to it.  
  
"Orton, Randy" Jackie said giggling  
  
"Okay what about him?" Stacy asked them  
  
"Well what did he look like naked?" Lilian asked as the girls listened closely.  
  
"Well he looked. big." Stacy said blushing at the word she used.  
  
All the divas were giggling and laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Okay! Girls stop laughing" Trish said jumping on the bed  
  
"Well what is his attitude?" Lita asked  
  
"He's sweet and we aren't even together yet but he is very loving" Stacy said quietly as the divas began giving her did you do it yet looks.  
  
"Hey did you do it yet?" Molly asked Stacy  
  
"I told you this morning guys no!" Stacy said irritated  
  
"Well you'll never no what will happen in a span of 2 hours you know." Trish said smiling.  
  
"Yeah like recording John Cena in the shower!" Lita said smirking  
  
"Hey! For excuse me I did that in an hour!" Trish blurted out  
  
"Ooh! She has confessed!" Gail said laughing  
  
"So what? It's not like I obsess about my crush!" Trish shot back  
  
"What's so bad with worshipping Brock?" Gail asked  
  
"I wasn't talking to you" Trish said smirking  
  
"Ugh!" Gail said as she threw a pillow at Trish.  
  
"Hey!" Trish said throwing another pillow at Gail.  
  
"Not this again!" Stacy said closing her eyes.  
  
"Pillow fight!" Jackie said throwing a pillow at Stacy.  
  
"Ow!" Stacy said as she threw a pillow at Lita.  
  
"Hey!" Lita said as she threw the pillow back at Stacy.  
  
They all fell asleep after a few minutes.  
  
It was around 4:00 in the morning and Stacy was sleeping like a baby when she heard a sound that woke her up. It sounded again and she jolted up scared to death. She started waking up Trish.  
  
"Hey Trish! Wake up!" Stacy hissed  
  
"Yeah?" Trish asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I heard something downstairs!" Stacy whispered  
  
"What did you hear?" Trish asked sitting up and kicking Lita so she would wake up.  
  
"Ow!" Lita said but Trish covered her mouth.  
  
"Shhh!" Trish said  
  
"What's up?" Lita whispered  
  
"Stacy heard something downstairs." Trish said trying to wake up Gail.  
  
"What did you here?" Lita asked Stacy  
  
"I don't know." Stacy said as she listened to any more sounds.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jackie asked as their hissing and whispering woke her up.  
  
"Stacy heard something downstairs." Lita said  
  
Then the sound repeated again.  
  
"Shit I am going to freak!" Trish said hiding behind Lita  
  
"It sounded like it came from the kitchen." Molly said standing up  
  
"What are you doing?" Stacy asked  
  
"I'm going to look who it is." Molly said as she opened the door  
  
"No let me do it!" Trish said approaching Molly  
  
"Okay good luck" Lita said smiling weakly  
  
Trish went down the stairs and slowly made it across the living room she almost bumped into the couch because it was too dark. She almost made it to the kitchen when there were 5 dark figures approaching her. Their sort of leader was wearing a baseball cap. That's all she could make out in the darkness. She backed up and accidentally hit the switch of the lights and was surprised to see none other than John Cena.  
  
"Yo girl it's just me!" John said smiling at Trish  
  
"You guys scared the living hell out of me and the girls who are upstairs." Trish said smiling at John as Brock, Shelton, Charlie and Sean just looked at each other with evil smiles.  
  
"What if we sort of mess with them, would that be okay?" Brock asked smiling evilly.  
  
"I'd love to" Trish said turning off the lights.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Stacy whispered to the other divas pacing in the room.  
  
Just then Trish's scream was heard downstairs.  
  
"Shit! I don't care if they kill us! I am going to save my best friend!" Stacy said stalking down the stairs.  
  
"Trish?" Stacy said  
  
"Trish, honey where are you" Stacy said walking down the stairs just then she felt something wet on her feet and she bumped into something.  
  
"Ahhh! Trish!" Stacy said kneeling down and rocking Trish back and forth.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Stacy said beginning to cry as the other divas descended the stairs.  
  
Just then John, Brock, Sean, Charlie and Shelton came from the kitchen. Faces not clear in the darkness.  
  
"You assholes you killed my bestfriend!" Stacy said banging her hand on John's chest.  
  
"Ahhh!" the other divas said as they saw Trish lying on the floor bloody.  
  
Just then Lita accidentally hit the switch on the way to Trish.  
  
Stacy looked up to see who killed Trish and met the eyes of John Cena.  
  
"Boo!" John said and Stacy kept on crying.  
  
"You killed Trish! The Trish that was my bestfriend!" Stacy started, as she didn't see Trish get up.  
  
"The Trish that liked you!" Stacy continued still sobbing. John smiled at this comment.  
  
"Stacy!" Lita said almost laughing  
  
"Shut up Lita!" Stacy said as she continued  
  
"The Trish that recorded you taking a shower naked!" Stacy screamed as Brock and the other guys and divas laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Stacy asked them  
  
"Um. Stace you told me too much." John said smiling  
  
"It doesn't matter you killed her!" Stacy said as the tears still came down.  
  
"STACY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Trish said as Stacy turned around and sees Trish tapping her foot.  
  
"Oops!" Stacy said wiping her tears.  
  
"Oh you are so dead!" Trish said glaring at her.  
  
"I thought you were!" Stacy said giggling  
  
"Well they fell for our joke but you also fell for the non-intended joke of Stacy." Brock said laughing  
  
"You have a tape of me taking a shower?" John asked Trish  
  
"Sort of." Trish said blushing  
  
AN//: Hope you guys like this chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Explanations and where's Randy?!  
  
"Explain yourselves!" Lita screamed as the guys sat down  
  
"Are you angry because Matt's not here?" Trish asked smirking  
  
"A little but I am going to kick his ass later!" Lita said smiling  
  
"Anyway back to the explanations. Why are you guys here?" Lita asked calmly  
  
"Well Stephanie paid for our trip here because she wanted us to pick you guys up!" Brock said batting his eyelashes and smiling  
  
"Dawg! Are you gay?" John chuckled as he saw Brock do this.  
  
"No cat!" Brock answered smiling widely.  
  
"Well back to the questioning. Why did you come here 4:00 in the morning? You almost got me thinking it was. never mind!" Stacy said looking down.  
  
"Who?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Um. Test and Scott." Stacy answered as she looked at the guys.  
  
"Don't tell me that they really beat you up in real do they?" Shelton asked with a concerned face.  
  
"Um. what if I said yes?" Stacy said closing her eyes.  
  
"Well we'll beat them up for you!" Sean said having the evil look he always has on his face.  
  
"Don't worry guys she's going to be okay." Trish said smiling  
  
"Guys! We better change to more appropriate clothes." Gail said hiding as she realized she was only wearing underwear and tank top and so were the other divas.  
  
"Oh shit! We'll be right back!" Jackie said running to Trish's room along with the other divas.  
  
"Well we had a good view for about 60 minutes." John said grinning at the guys as they turned on the T.V. to find the tape that Trish was hiding from the other divas before.  
  
"Dude! Your naked!" Brock said laughing  
  
"I know dude! I can't believe Stacy was serious!" John said taking out the DVD from the DVD player.  
  
"Do all of the divas video us when we're taking a shower?" Shelton asked as the guys looked at him.  
  
"I do not what to think about that!" Brock said turning to John.  
  
John opened the storage unit of the DVDs when he noticed the labels of some hidden VHS tapes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Charlie asked as John pulled 5 videos with the labels JOHN CENA, BROCK LESNAR, SEAN O' HAIRE, CHARLIE HAAS and SHELTON BENJAMIN.  
  
John put in the first video that had his name on it.  
  
"Don't tell me they created a documentary about us." Sean said in fear.  
  
The tape played and they saw John rapping.  
  
"Is that your battle rap with Kurt?" Brock asked as John nodded.  
  
John:  
  
"You want to battle? I refuse to get ripped  
  
You little bitch; you couldn't wrap a Christmas gift  
  
You're not All American Kurt, you wore out the gimmick  
  
You couldn't win a bronze medal in the Special Olympics  
  
I'm the dirty America, look in my eyes, I'm right here  
  
You're the American Dream? Well I'm America's nightmare  
  
I'm just a punk, pissing off more people than crank calls  
  
Hope you got your 3 I's Kurt, cause you got no balls  
  
And when God was handing out brains, it's obvious you didn't get none  
  
I'm usually throwing up 2 fingers, but you're special, you only get one." John said doing the finger thing and the middle finger thing  
  
So hit this cat's music, so the fans can say "You Suck" too  
  
This finger doesn't mean you're #1 Kurt, it means I'm saying F--- you"  
  
John finished his rap as Kurt put the mic aside when he was about to say f-- - you.  
  
"Well John I gotta hand it to you except for that last part that was pretty good. I gotta admit I can't beat that. So instead of rapping I'll tell a story, and it goes something like this." Kurt said smiling  
  
"There once was a kid who liked to talk a lot of smack  
  
He's actually whiter than me, but he thinks that he's black  
  
And the kid thinks that he's the king of talking trash  
  
Until one day he bumped heads with the king of kicking ass  
  
He had a secret weapon. He liked to use a steel chain." John picked up the chain  
  
I'll shove it straight up your ass if you use it again." John threw the steel chain aside  
  
He can't run. He can't hide. It doesn't even matter if he's rappin'  
  
Because at No Mercy when I get my hands on him, his bitch ass WILL  
  
be tappin'  
  
And let me tell you the real reason why I'm out here tonight  
  
I didn't come out here to rap. I came out here to fight!" Kurt said attacking John.  
  
"I remember it just like it was yesterday!" John said staring into space  
  
"Hey guys!" Lita interrupted  
  
"Oh hey!" John said scrambling to his feet and hiding the videotapes.  
  
"So anyway why did you guys come so early?" Molly asked as she looked at Shelton.  
  
"Well Stephanie threatened to kill us if you don't get our butts here as soon as possible." Shelton said smiling  
  
"Okay, but this was supposed to be a slumber party. You know a hen party, well for women only." Stacy said politely  
  
"We know but we wanted to crash it!" Brock said smiling  
  
"Yeah you brought us the pain alright." Gail said rolling her eyes  
  
"So you got anything to eat here or are we going to leave early?" John said as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Can we eat outside remember we're 12 people here, don't you think my food would be lacking?" Trish said as she opened the front door it was now 8:30 and some of the neighbors were out walking their dogs.  
  
"Okay let's go" John said smiling at Trish  
  
"So guys got any good storylines for Smackdown tomorrow?" Gail asked as she looked at Brock eat.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." Brock said smiling back at her.  
  
"Well one match made in heaven." Trish said as she continued eating.  
  
"Trish what time is it?" Stacy asked  
  
"11:10, why?" Trish asked  
  
"I better call Randy!" Stacy said as she took her cellphone and dialed Randy's number.  
  
"Well second match made in heaven" John sighed as he looked at Trish.  
  
"What?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Nothing" John said grinning  
  
"Hello Randy?" Stacy said as someone answered the phone.  
  
"Oh hey Stacy it's me Hunter" Hunter said as he answered Randy's phone.  
  
"Hunter?" Stacy said as the other divas just looked at her.  
  
"Um. where's Randy?" Stacy asked as the other divas had worried looks on their faces.  
  
"I thought he was with you" Hunter answered with concern.  
  
"What do you mean you thought he was with me?" Stacy screeched as the guys looked at each other and the divas began looking fearful.  
  
"Well he forgot his cellphone here at my room and he went to the pizza place and he didn't come back here, maybe he's in his room." Hunter said to a now about to faint Stacy.  
  
"Okay thanks Hunter!" Stacy said running out of the restaurant.  
  
"Stacy wait" Trish said running after Stacy.  
  
"We can get there faster by car!" Trish said opening the car doors and starting the car.  
  
"Hunter said he didn't come back after he went to the pizza place, I hope he's alright!" Stacy said biting her fingernails on the way to the hotel.  
  
"Hey we're here! Trish said to Stacy as they pulled up to the hotel's parking lot.  
  
Stacy rushed into the hotel and to the front desk.  
  
"Um. miss did Mr. Orton come back after he left at around 8:30 last night?" Stacy asked panting  
  
"Yes he did ma'm he was beaten up pretty badly. the lady at the front desk said  
  
"Okay thank you!" Stacy's heart was beating fast as she and Trish rushed to the elevator.  
  
They arrived at Randy's hotel room seconds later.  
  
"Randy open the door!" Stacy screamed as she banged on the door.  
  
Randy opened the door with a black eye and a swollen cut lip.  
  
"What happened?" Trish asked as she helped Randy back to bed.  
  
"Well Mr. Freakzilla and Testicles gave me a visit last night as I was headed to Hunter's room." Randy said as he winced as Stacy put some ointment on his lip.  
  
"Well what was their reason of attacking you?" Stacy asked before she told him what she heard Scott and Test said.  
  
"Well I didn't tell you but they left a message for me telling me that they're not going to wait for Monday to get their hands on me if they see me with you." Randy said smiling but wincing when he felt the pain of his cut lip.  
  
"I have something o tell you too. Stacy said  
  
"I'm going to get some ice okay?" Trish said trying to make an exit.  
  
"Okay be back soon!" Stacy said as Trish left.  
  
"Well I sort of ran into Scott and Test at the supermarket. Stacy said smiling weakly.  
  
"I heard them talking about beating us to a bloody pulp actually he was referring to me." Stacy said biting her lip.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let you get hurt" Randy said smiling at her  
  
"Um. can I ask you something?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah sure!" Randy said smiling  
  
"Well you said that they won't wait till Monday to beat you up if they see you with me where did they see you?" Stacy asked  
  
"I don't know exactly but the lady at the front desk told me they were hanging at the hotel." Randy said as Trish came in with ice. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN//: Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated lately! Please review!  
  
Chapter 13: Flying to Texas  
  
"Randy hurry up!" Stacy said from outside the hotel room  
  
"I'm coming!" Randy said scrambling to find his sunglasses.  
  
"See, it is proven men loose things easier than women." Stacy said smiling as they walked to the elevator.  
  
"So I heard that the guys went to Trish's house this morning." Randy said carrying their bags to the elevator.  
  
"How did you know?" Stacy asked raised eyebrow  
  
"Well I was the master mind of giving them directions." Randy said smiling and winced as his lip still hurt.  
  
"Did you know that Trish tried to play a trick on us girls?" Stacy asked as they went out of the elevator.  
  
"What kind of trick?" Randy asked curiously as he checked out of the hotel.  
  
"Well me and the girls were scared out of our wits in Trish's room when we heard something downstairs." Stacy said to him as they went to his rental car.  
  
"Well Trish volunteered to go downstairs and see who it was." Stacy continued as they entered the car after Randy put the bags in the compartment.  
  
"Well she found out it was the guys." Stacy continued as Randy started the car.  
  
"And she wanted to fool us and let me tell you I fell for it big time!" Stacy said smiling  
  
"So me and the girls heard Trish's scream downstairs and I went crazy and ran downstairs." Stacy said pausing for a moment.  
  
"I was really scared! So I went further to the kitchen since I saw nothing in the living room when I felt Trish's body on the floor drenched in what I thought was blood. So I sort of lost it and cried as the guys went in and I started banging on John well. even when I saw that it was him because I really thought that he killed Trish. So I started revealing things about Trish I mean exactly how Trish felt about John and well Trish was just standing behind me." Stacy finished the story as Randy laughed  
  
"So what secrets did you reveal?" Randy asked looking at her.  
  
"Well Trish has this video of. never mind!" Stacy said  
  
"Trish has a video of John taking a shower" Randy said smirking  
  
"How did you know that?" Stacy asked looking at him  
  
"Well I saw Trish walking around Smackdown a month ago with a video camera and followed John around," Randy said smirking madly.  
  
"And I knew it would get to her recording John in the shower." Randy finished as he pulled into the parking lot of the airport.  
  
"Hey what if you meet me inside?" Stacy asked as she helped Randy take the bags.  
  
"Okay sounds cool" Randy said as he moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips met for a second and Stacy opened her lips to allow Randy's tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced together for a moment until someone called their attention.  
  
"Hey kiddies won't you wait until we arrive at the hotel? We haven't even flown to Texas yet!" Hunter screamed from his car.  
  
Randy slowly pulled away and smiled as he took her hand.  
  
"Okay Dad!" Randy shouted to Hunter as he and Stephanie approached.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Hunter asked as he lifted his sunglasses.  
  
"Test and Scott Steiner attacked him last night." Stacy answered as they headed to the airport.  
  
"Don't worry I'll try talking to Steve or even Eric to give you a match against them!" Stephanie said with an expression like 'payback's a bitch'  
  
"So do you mind if we sit together later?" Hunter asked as he carried his and Stephanie's bags.  
  
"Sure, do you mind Stace?" Randy asked as he looked at her  
  
"Of course not!" Stacy said smiling as they saw the other WWE Superstars including the 5 from Smackdown.  
  
"Glad they made it!" Stephanie said smiling  
  
"Well they sort of scared us too!" Stacy said to Stephanie  
  
"What did they do this time?" Stephanie asked as the John approached.  
  
"They sort of went to Trish's house at 4:00 in the morning and scared the living daylights out of us." Stacy said as John went closer to them.  
  
"So what's happenin ya'll" John asked smiling  
  
"Well what's happenin is you will have to share room with Trish next to mine, Hunter's, Stacy's and Randy's room.  
  
"No prob dawg!" John said smiling  
  
"Why do you like her?" Stacy and Stephanie asked together as they had smiles on their faces  
  
"Well of course I do." John said as Hunter and Randy patted his back.  
  
"Well be careful what your going to get yourself into you don't want to be like us don't you?" Hunter asked  
  
"What happened to your face dude?" John asked Randy (in this story Randy and John are bestfriends)  
  
"Hey we should leave you two!" Stephanie said sticking her tongue out to Hunter.  
  
"Yeah we should!" Stacy said approaching Trish  
  
"Hey does this mean that we won't be sitting in the plane together?" Randy asked  
  
"Exactly!" Stacy Stephanie and Trish said together  
  
"Okay we'll be sitting right behind you then." Hunter said putting his arm around Stephanie's shoulders.  
  
"It's up to you" Stephanie said taking Hunter's arm away from her shoulders.  
  
"Come on girls let's go and one more thing Trish you're staying with John tonight." Stephanie said  
  
"What do you mean share a room?" Trish asked trying to hide her smile  
  
"Well you know share a bed sleep together." Stacy said as the guys looked at her  
  
"What?" Stacy asked  
  
"Share a bed sleep together? Yo we just met" John said grinning  
  
"Oops I didn't mean it that way." Stacy said blushing  
  
"Don't worry about it" John said as the other Smackdown guys called him.  
  
"So see ya all later!" John said as he tried to leave  
  
"No no no you're not going anywhere." Randy said holding on to John's jacket  
  
"Then where am I going dawg?" John asked  
  
"You're sitting with us behind the girls." Hunter said  
  
"Okay I'll just tell the guys." John said approaching the other Smackdown superstars.  
  
"Well girls it seems that we are going to watch your every move won't we?" Hunter said smiling  
  
"Yeah the better so you would see us getting with other guys." Stacy said as they went to board the plane  
  
"So tell me guys who are you getting with?" Randy asked laughing as they boarded the plane.  
  
"Well Trish is going with Jericho I am going with Kurt and Stacy's going with Steve." Stephanie said finding their seats  
  
"WHAT?" the guys said as John went back.  
  
"What did I stutter?" Stephanie asked as the girls sat together and the guys behind them.  
  
"Are you guys serious?" John asked concerned  
  
"Maybe!" Trish said smiling at his jealousy  
  
"Well I don't see Kurt anywhere do I?" Hunter said smirking  
  
"Hey Steph!" Kurt said waving at Stephanie  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Stephanie said waving back at him and smiling at Hunter.  
  
"See Hunter she got you!" Randy said smiling  
  
"Stace I need to see you later okay?" Steve said passing by with a beer in his hand.  
  
"Okay see you later!" Stacy said smiling as Steve left  
  
"Now she got you!" John said laughing  
  
"Uh. Trish do you mind if we talk about our storyline later?" Chris asked as he passed.  
  
"Yeah okay" Trish said as John glared at Chris.  
  
"So now we'll see you guys later at the hotel because we're going to be busy later." Stacy said smiling at them  
  
"Yeah why don't we find some women too!" Randy suggested as John and Hunter smiled.  
  
"Who exactly?" Trish asked as she grinned  
  
"Well Gail would be good" Randy said smiling  
  
"She's with Brock" John answered  
  
"Um. Lilian" Hunter said smiling  
  
"Sean O' Haire" John said sitting back as the girls just looked over and smiled every time they would mention a name.  
  
"Lita" Randy said  
  
"Matt Hardy" John said getting bored  
  
"Jackie Gayda" Hunter said  
  
"Charlie Haas" John said almost falling asleep  
  
"Um. Molly Holly" Randy said  
  
"Shelton Benjamin" John said lowering his baseball cap to cover his face.  
  
"Um. Torrie Wilson" Hunter asked as Randy perked up and smiled  
  
"Married" John managed to say  
  
"To who?" Randy asked as the girls snickered  
  
"Billy Kidman dodo head!" Stacy said giggling  
  
"Okay let me see" Hunter began but was cut off be Randy  
  
"Dawn Marie?" Randy asked  
  
"Maybe dawg maybe" John said as he started to wake up  
  
"Um. okay there's one" Hunter said as the girls looked at each other  
  
"Nidia" Hunter said as the girls burst out laughing  
  
"Jamie Noble" John said  
  
"Damn! Limited WWE divas" Randy said thinking  
  
"Um. I don't want to say this but Sable" Hunter said as Stephanie looked at him in disgust  
  
"Maybe she goes with anybody anyway." John said smiling as Stephanie grinned  
  
"Okay there's two one more for Randy." Hunter said thinking some more  
  
"SHANIQUA!" John said as Randy started screaming  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Randy said  
  
"I may be a player but I am not that desperate. SHANIQUA?" Randy said to John  
  
"Calm down dawg I was only kiddin!" John said smiling  
  
"Well I'll have to go with Stacy!" Randy said looking out the window  
  
"Remember I'm taken!" Stacy said smiling  
  
"Than I'll stay at the hotel!" Randy said leaning back in his chair  
  
"Don't let her get to you kid" Hunter said to him  
  
"GRRRRR!" Randy said to Hunter  
  
"Don't get him more angry because I have experienced that before I have the scars to prove it!" John said as he was falling asleep  
  
"Scars?" Hunter asked as the girls smiled and sat back on their seats as the flight attendant asked them to fasten their seatbelts. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Almost to the date  
  
"Guys wake up!" Stephanie, Stacy and Trish shouted at Hunter, Randy and John, as they were about to land the plane.  
  
"Yo dawg I got no school later!" John said sleepily as he turned to his side.  
  
"Grrrr!" Trish said as she spilled her mineral water at John.  
  
"What the hell! Did Britney kiss Madonna again?" John said while jumping up.  
  
"Good evening John!" Stacy said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, can you wake up your two dawgs cuz we are bout to land." Stephanie said to him as he nodded.  
  
"DAWGZ! STEPHANIE AND STACY ARE DEAD!" John said smiling at them as they woke up and started scrambling around.  
  
"WHAT? What happened?" Hunter said trying to find Stephanie.  
  
"Where's Stacy? Shit!" Randy said falling over.  
  
"Chill dawgz! Chill! I just said that so you dawgz would wake up" John said smirking as Randy and Hunter glared at him.  
  
"Hey dawgz we're fine right?" John asked, as they didn't talk to him.  
  
"Don't worry John we'll go with you later these guys though will just have to go with Dawn Marie and Sable." Stacy said as the plane landed.  
  
"Hey who told you that we would go with Dawn Marie and Sable?" Randy asked as he looked at Stacy.  
  
"Well sorry but we made an agreement didn't we?" Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"What agreement?" Hunter asked as the other superstars started getting out of the plane.  
  
"Well we said we'll meet you at the hotel later because we are going with the other guys remember?" Stacy said as they stood up.  
  
"What about our date?" Randy asked as he also stood up and approached Stacy.  
  
"Well we'll just have to reschedule" Stacy said smiling at him.  
  
"What do you mean reschedule!" Randy said as his eyes popped out.  
  
"She means dawg she wants to hang with the chicks and the doctor of thugonomics," John said doing his worldlife finger thing.  
  
"You're getting on my nerves do you know that?" Randy said to him.  
  
"Dawg you're my best bud, I am doing it on purpose." John said smiling.  
  
"Oh you're going to get it!" Randy said strangling John.  
  
"Hey dawg I can't breathe!" John said sucking in air.  
  
"Come on Randy stop it!" Stacy said as she giggled too.  
  
"Yeah, if he doesn't get out of this okay I am really going to kick your ass!" Trish said trying to remove Randy's hand from John's neck.  
  
"You really care about me don't you?" John managed to make out.  
  
"On the other hand, let him suffer." Trish said smiling as John was now strangling Randy.  
  
"You guys are going to die at the same time, how tragic!" Stephanie said as the girls giggled.  
  
"Hey girls nice to see you again and of course Stephanie." Brock said smiling at them as he laughed at what John and Randy were doing.  
  
"You're wasting your time Randy, John can kill more people than you can." Shelton said as they passed by them.  
  
"Yeah he tried to take on Big Show, A- Train and me on his first day of training with Smackdown and guess what? He won" Brock said as they passed through the exit of the plane.  
  
"Yeah I know he hasn't stop bragging" Randy managed to say as he and John started at the exit still strangling each other.  
  
"You two are like kids!" Stacy said as they were still strangling each other when they arrived at the airport.  
  
"Stop it!" Hunter said to them as they stopped strangling each other and breathed for air.  
  
"Finally!" Stacy said kissing Randy.  
  
"Yeah I better reward you later!" Stephanie said kissing Hunter as he held her.  
  
"So I better talk to Steve" Stacy said as she walked over to Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
"Yeah and I better go to Chris" Trish said as she walked to Chris Jericho.  
  
"Why do women always want us to be jealous?" John asked as he and Randy watched as the girls talked to Steve and Chris.  
  
"Yup! I am lucky to have Stephanie." Hunter said, as he didn't notice that Stephanie was talking to Kurt.  
  
"Man your girl is talking to the American dream." John said pointing at Stephanie and Kurt.  
  
"I trust her I mean she's my wife" Hunter said trying to calm down and smile.  
  
"So are you and Stacy together?" John asked in his normal voice or way.  
  
"Not yet we have only sort of been together for I don't know 3 days." Randy said to him  
  
"Why don't I know about dis dawg you don't tell me anytin anymore" John said doing his voice again.  
  
"I just don't man, the legend killer has to keep secrets too you know" Randy said doing his pose.  
  
"You should be the woman killer" John said as Randy slapped his head.  
  
"Ow! I am only saying the truth." John said rubbing his head  
  
"And why do you say that?" Randy asked as the girls came back.  
  
"Well I heard the divas on Smackdown talking about you, they say you're more attractive than those loser actors." John said as he carried his and Trish's bags.  
  
"I knew I had the look!" Randy said cockily as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"So we'll meet you dawgs later" John said taking Trish with him to his car.  
  
"See you later Trish!" Stacy said  
  
"Sure!" Trish said to Stacy as she and John left.  
  
"Well we also better get going" Randy said as he took their bags.  
  
"Yeah bye Steph!" Stacy said to Stephanie  
  
"Bye!" Stephanie said as she waved.  
  
"Bye kid!" Hunter said as they stayed behind.  
  
"So where are we going?" Stacy asked as Randy entered the car.  
  
"We'll check in the hotel and we'll go to our date of course!" Randy said as he drove to the hotel.  
  
As they arrived at the hotel they saw none other than Scott Steiner and Test.  
  
"Shit! Hide me!" Stacy said as she ran behind Randy.  
  
"Don't worry they can hurt me but they can't hurt you" he said smiling at her  
  
"Okay" Stacy said going back to where she was before and shaking like crazy.  
  
"Oh look who it is, it's none other than the playboy and the playgirl." Scott said plainly as Test looked at them.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Randy said as he approached them with Stacy squeezing his hand.  
  
"I think you under insulted them looks like the man whore and the slut." Test said smiling  
  
"Same to you Test same to you!" Stacy said walking with Randy to the elevator  
  
"No bitch talks to me like that!" Test screamed  
  
"It means that I am not the bitch but it says that you're the bitch!" Stacy managed to say as she and Randy entered and closed the elevator.  
  
"See you could defend yourself against them verbally anyway" Randy said smiling at her as the elevator doors opened and they saw John and Trish kissing each other.  
  
"Well, well, well, see here Stacy we are seeing the third match in heaven" Randy said as Trish and John startled looked at them.  
  
"Hey Stace!" Trish said blushing  
  
"Yo dawg!" John said as they did the sort of hug thing that rap stars do (like eminem)  
  
"So where are you two going?" Randy asked as Stacy wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Well somewhere anyway" John said as Trish slapped his arm.  
  
"Ow! What did I do now?" John asked  
  
"Nothing, bye Stace!" Trish said  
  
"Bye!" Trish said  
  
"See ya later dawg!" John said to Randy  
  
"Ya cat see ya" Randy said trying to imitate John.  
  
"Dawg don't it's bad for your playboy image" John said laughing as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Hehe! I like you being a playboy" Stacy said as Randy inserted the keycard in the slot.  
  
"You ready?" Randy asked  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Stacy said  
  
"Okay" Randy said opening the door to let her in.  
  
"Now, this is better than the other hotel room!" Stacy said as she looked around the room  
  
"That's what you get when you're with me." Randy said putting the bags down.  
  
"So where are we going later?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well Steve" Randy said emphasizing the word Steve.  
  
"Recommended a restaurant" Randy said but was cut off by Stacy.  
  
"Stone Cold Steve Austin?" Stacy questioned  
  
"You sure he recommended a restaurant not a bar?" Stacy asked  
  
"Hey he did take Debra to a date here before you know and Shawn also recommended it" Randy said lying on the bed  
  
"Okay so what time are we leaving?" Stacy asked as she laid down next him and cuddled.  
  
"Well about 7:30" Randy said wrapping his arm around her back.  
  
"Okay" she said as she thought about what would happen later.  
  
"What time is it now?" Stacy asked  
  
"6:30" Randy said  
  
"So we still have time to just hang." Randy said  
  
"Yeah!" Stacy said lying on his chest and with that she fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the date! And well another surprise  
  
"Stace wake up" Randy said shaking her a little.  
  
"Yeah?" Stacy said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Its 7:10 we better get ready for our date" Randy said sitting up  
  
"Okay can I go in first?" Stacy asked  
  
"Okay" Randy said turning the T.V. on  
  
Stacy grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom.  
  
Stacy thought since it's almost 7:30 she wouldn't take a shower anymore since she already had.  
  
"What to wear?" Stacy asked as she rummaged in her bag.  
  
Stacy emerged from the bathroom in a baby pink halter midriff top and worn out blue jeans with black pointed boots.  
  
"So you finished up?" Randy asked getting up and also getting his bag.  
  
"See you in a minute" he said smiling  
  
She nodded as he went in the bathroom.  
  
She decided to check her cellphone since she hadn't checked it since this morning.  
  
It said 10 missed calls. She read the names and of course 5 came from Stephanie and 5 from Torrie. She decided to call Stephanie back first.  
  
"Hey Steph it's Stacy may I ask thy highness why thy called thee in such sort notice?" Stacy asked smiling  
  
"Well I wanted you and the rest of the Evolution for this week's Smackdown." Stephanie said to her (This Smackdown is mixed on what happened on Nov. 6 when John turned face)  
  
"You mean in the show?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah of course!" Stephanie said smiling widely.  
  
"Okay I'll tell Randy later" Stacy said as Stephanie said goodbye.  
  
"Hey, who was that?" Randy asked emerging from the bathroom in a dark green button down shirt that wasn't buttoned yet and that was making Stacy stare and black slacks with shining black Armani shoes.  
  
"Just Stephanie" she said staring at his abs and muscles.  
  
"Oh okay let's go already" Randy said buttoning his shirt and taking his jacket.  
  
"Okay" Stacy said tearing her gaze from his body and grabbing her jacket.  
  
Randy chose a restaurant with a name Olive Garden. (I found it on some sites and I read about it here too)  
  
"So Stace tell me about yourself" Randy said as they finished ordering.  
  
"Well first I was born in Baltimore Maryland I was born on October 15, 1979 (24 which means she's older than Randy) I modeled in magazines I was also a physical therapist while studying mass communications in Towson University. I had my first big job as a Baltimore Ravens cheerleader actually I was one of the first. Then I debut on September 1999 on WCW as the WCW Nitro Girl winner. Then I became Ms. Hancock and if you saw WCW before I had storylines like being pregnant and marrying David Flair. After WCW was bought by Shane McMahon I debut in the WWF (at the time) on June 14,2001. After that I became the duchess of dudleyville and right after the alliance ended I became Vince McMahon's personal assistant. I think this is the time your debut and we met. I then transferred to the Raw brand after the feud with Bischoff and Stephanie then I was Test's and Scott Steiner's manager and now I am yours and Evolution's manager and a part of Evolution." Stacy said finishing as the food came.  
  
"Now it's your turn!" Stacy said smiling  
  
"Okay I was born in Knoxville TN but I grew up in St. Louise Missouri I was born on April 1, 1980 (23) I grew up trying to be like my father always following what he does. So I trained in OVW and I debut at NWA Ohio Valley Wrestling and won the Hardcore title. I debut on Smackdown on April 25,2001 and of course you saw it." Randy said smirking  
  
"I was also named rookie of the year in 2001. I went to Raw on September 23,2002. Yeah and don't forget I had my foot surgery because of the ever so kind Dudley boys." He said finishing  
  
"What a short story" Stacy teased  
  
"Well nothing interesting happened in my life until I met you" Randy said smiling at her she blushed at this.  
  
"I have to tell you the horrible truth though." Stacy said eating her food  
  
"I'm older than you" Stacy answered  
  
"Hey to me age doesn't matter and besides it means you'll grow older than me." He said grinning  
  
"Hey! It's just one measly year!" Stacy said  
  
"Okay, okay" Randy said laughing a little.  
  
"How long have you and Hunter been friends?" Stacy asked  
  
"I think since I have met Stephanie after the Alliance I met him and we became friends." Randy replied while looking at her.  
  
"So how about John?" Stacy asked again  
  
"Oh me and John have been friends since we fought together here in the WWE first we argued a lot I mean he kept on rapping in the car on the way to the shows that it drives me nuts" Randy said to her as she giggled  
  
"I'll ask John too so I know what annoying things you do too" Stacy said as she looked at him.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence as both of them just kept looking at each other.  
  
"May I ask Ms. Keibler?" Randy asked taking her hand to leave after he paid.  
  
"Yes of course Mr. Orton" Stacy said as he led her to the car.  
  
"Well I heard you were in a movie shall we rent it?" Randy asked as he climbed in the driver's seat.  
  
"Sure but I gotta tell you it's only small parts" Stacy said as Randy was trying to find a video store.  
  
"Um Randy Stephanie asked me earlier if we could do Smackdown together with the other Evolution members?" Stacy asked, as she hoped he would say yes.  
  
"Okay, I know Hunter won't turn down that offer" Randy said trying not to laugh  
  
"Why won't he?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well he won't hear the end of Stephanie's begging and whining if he doesn't" Randy said as Stacy smiled  
  
"Ahah! Found one at last!" Randy said as he parked near the store.  
  
"Let's go!" Randy said as he took her hand  
  
"You are really good in acting you know" Randy said as they finished watching the videos in the hotel.  
  
"Well I try and thanks" Stacy said looking in his eyes  
  
They looked at each other for a minute and Randy moved forward and touched his lips with hers. They stayed in that position or a moment or two then Stacy made it deeper and more passionate. Randy started to hold Stacy's neck and the other hand was on her back. Stacy was about to touch his chest when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Third time this has happened huh?" Randy said as he pulled away slowly.  
  
"Don't worry it will continue soon" Stacy said smiling  
  
There was another knock.  
  
"Who is it?" Randy asked getting up from the bed.  
  
"Hey kid it's Hunter!" Hunter said with fear in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong bud?" Randy asked opening the door  
  
"Have you seen Stephanie?" Hunter asked worried  
  
"No but Stacy talked to her about 4 hours ago" Randy said letting Hunter in.  
  
"Stace did you talk to Stephanie tonight?" Hunter asked massaging his head and pacing.  
  
"Yeah I talked to her about 6:30" Stacy said as she went to the couch where Hunter sat down.  
  
"Why?" Randy asked  
  
"She's missing, I mean I called her cellphone and no one answers" Hunter said taking out his cellphone.  
  
"Wait a minute did you have a fight with" Stacy started but was cut off by Hunter.  
  
"Stephanie and I didn't fight we didn't even argue" Hunter said looking at Stacy  
  
"I didn't finish yet I mean did you have a fight with Scott Steiner?" Stacy asked again and Hunter's eyes widened.  
  
"Why do you think Scott took Stephanie?" Randy asked as Hunter's face turned red with anger.  
  
"Well maybe, Andrew is still angry with you Hunter because he said you stole his fiancé and Scott is still mad that he isn't the WWE World Heavyweight Champion even though it's with Goldberg now he says you're the reason that he didn't win" Stacy said  
  
"What if I go to his room and beat the living hell out of him!" Hunter said stomping to the door but Stacy stopped him.  
  
"We got to make sure that she's really there." Stacy said backing him from the door and to the couch.  
  
"How do we do that?" Randy asked  
  
"I'll call Andrew" Stacy said picking up her cellphone.  
  
"But how do we know?" Hunter asked  
  
"Just wait" Stacy said dialing Test's number.  
  
"HELLO" Test said as there were screams heard in the background.  
  
"SCOTT SHUT THE BITCH UP!" Test yelled  
  
"HELLO WHO IS THIS?" Test growled  
  
"HELP! I AM STEPHANIE MCMAHON DAMNIT LET ME GO!" Stephanie screeched  
  
"SHUT THE BITCH UP I SAID!" Test growled at Scott  
  
"I'M TRYING!" Scott yelled  
  
With that Stacy hung the phone up.  
  
"She's there alright." Stacy said  
  
"How did you know?" Hunter's eyes widened  
  
"Help! I am Stephanie Mc Mahon damnit let me go!" Stacy imitated what Stephanie said.  
  
"Let's go and kick some ass esse!" Randy said following Eddie Guerrero.  
  
"What is the hotel number of Andrew Martin's room Randy asked the front desk.  
  
"Room 666" the lady said  
  
"No wonder" Hunter said running to the elevator. 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: S ORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE YOU KNOW SCHOOL ANYWAY IF THIS CHAPTER IS CRAPPY JUST REVIEW AND I WILL READ YOUR THOUGHTS HEHE!  
  
Chapter 16: Another kiss but with someone else!  
  
"Hunter calm down!" Randy hissed as they got nearer Scott and Test's hotel room.  
  
"Randy what if Stacy was the one in there?" Hunter growled and glared at him.  
  
"That's it! Let Stacy go!" Randy said as Stacy gave him a 'I'm to young to die look'  
  
"What do you mean?" Hunter asked as they were now in front of the hotel room.  
  
"Well let Stacy knock, then when they ask why she's there we sort of punch them or something so that Stacy could come in and get Stephanie." Randy said as Hunter's face lightened.  
  
"Okay" Hunter said as Stacy knocked she hesitated to look at the face that was glaring at her when he opened the door.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BITCH?" Test roared  
  
"CAME TO BEG ME TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND AGAIN?" Test said as Randy popped out behind her.  
  
"Nope! She's with me!" Randy said punching Test.  
  
"SCOTT WHERE'S MY WIFE?" Hunter shouted as Scott came running as they started fighting in the hallway.  
  
Stacy slipped in the room and found Stephanie handcuffed and gagged by the bed.  
  
"Steph!" Stacy screeched as she rushed by her side Stephanie mumbled something as Stacy tried to find the key.  
  
"Where's the key?" Stacy asked as Stephanie mumbled again.  
  
"Where?" Stacy asked as she pulled the gag out of Stephanie's mouth.  
  
"There!" Stephanie said pointing to Test's bag  
  
"Where there?" Stacy said as she rummaged through the bag. Randy and Hunter were grunting and screaming.  
  
"There on the table!" Stephanie said as Stacy grabbed the key and rushed to Stephanie.  
  
"What happened?" Stacy asked as she unlocked the handcuffs.  
  
"Long story let's just get out of here." Stephanie said hurrying as they went to the door where Test and Scott were laid down.  
  
"Steph!" Hunter said while carrying her in his arms.  
  
"So what happened?" Randy said as he took Stacy's hand and helped her walk over Test.  
  
"Can I tell you guys in the hotel room?" Stephanie asked as they were in the hallway.  
  
"Okay, let's go to Randy's room it's the nearest" Hunter said as he kissed Stephanie.  
  
"So would you mind telling what happened now?" Stacy asked as they settled inside Randy and Stacy's room.  
  
"Well remember when I called you right? Well I was at the lobby and I guess Andrew and Scott heard everything I said you know, the offer I made about Evolution being in Smackdown. They sort of asked if I could also give them some places for Smackdown but I knew they were up to something so I told them no and I heard Scott say plan B and Andrew said that I would make a good hostage. So one thing lead to another and there I was in their room as you saw." Stephanie said as Hunter's face reddened with anger.  
  
"Those SOBs are going to pay!" Hunter shouted  
  
"Hunter calm down!" Randy said as Hunter got up and came charging to the door.  
  
"Hunter don't worry I am here okay" Stephanie said getting up and sitting Hunter back down.  
  
"Did you hear them talking about anything in their room?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah I heard them saying about getting you back from Evolution." Stephanie said, as it was now Randy's turn to get mad.  
  
"Not if I could help it!" Randy said charging to he door like Hunter did.  
  
"Kid we need to calm down!" Hunter said holding him back.  
  
"Okay" Randy said sighing as he sat back down.  
  
"So we better get going now" Stephanie said as she stood up and waited by the door.  
  
"Bye Steph, see you tomorrow" Stacy said hugging her.  
  
"Bye kid I'll see you tomorrow too" Hunter said as he and Stephanie left.  
  
"So, you want to defend me now?" Stacy asked as Randy plopped on the bed.  
  
"Yeah why not?" Randy asked as he looked up and saw Stacy's brown eyes.  
  
"Well I'm just asking" Stacy said as she yawned.  
  
"Sleepy?" Randy asked  
  
"Yeah after all that's happened today what will happen next?" Stacy said as she took some clothes and headed to the bathroom as Randy just changed right there.  
  
As Stacy emerged from the bathroom she saw a very asleep Randy on the bed. She quietly switched the lights off and snuggled in the covers and layed next to him.  
  
"Goodnight" she whispered as she kissed his lips.  
  
"Goodnight" Randy whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
Stacy woke up the next morning with no one beside her.  
  
"Randy?" Stacy said looking around the room and saw the bathroom lights were on.  
  
"Randy are you in there?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yup in the shower!" he shouted  
  
"Okay" Stacy said as she laid back down and turned the T.V. on .  
  
A few minutes later Randy emerged from the bathroom with only jogging pants on.  
  
"Um may I ask?" Stacy questioned turning the T.V. off and was about to stare but turned away.  
  
"Shoot" Randy asked still drying his hair with his towel.  
  
"Um are you going anywhere today?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah I have my training and we have to go to the arena early later so we could go over the script." Randy said sitting down beside her.  
  
"Oh okay can I go with you I have to exercise too." Stacy said as she took her bag and rummaged through it for exercise clothes.  
  
"Yeah okay" Randy said as he pulled her to him before she headed to the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stacy asked as they were face to face sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well remember what was suppose to happen last night before Hunter came." Randy whispered as she shivered at every word he said.  
  
"No but care to remind me?" Stacy said grinning  
  
"My pleasure" Randy said as he slowly closed the gap in between them and pressed his lips against hers and slowly using his tongue traced her lips. Stacy opened her mouth slightly and let Randy's tongue enter as soon as their tongues met it was like fireworks went off. Their tongues danced and wrestled together when Randy carried her to the bathroom as Stacy looked at him bewildered as they still kissed. He put her down and pulled away slowly.  
  
"Do you want to?" Randy asked shyly  
  
"Want to what?" Stacy asked teasing him.  
  
"Um you know what I mean" Randy said taking a step forward and leaning down and capturing her lips again.  
  
Suddenly yet another time there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Dawg! You ready?" John shouted from the outside.  
  
Randy slowly pulled away and went to the door.  
  
"Hey John! Not yet and Stacy's coming with us." Randy said letting John in  
  
"Well did I catch you in the middle of something? Sorry dawg!" John said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Randy said  
  
"Stacy it's John can you get ready already?" Randy said to Stacy who was waiting in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah sure" Stacy said as she went inside the shower a little disappointed.  
  
"So you want to tell me about Trish and you?" Randy said nudging John's shoulder.  
  
"Well not that far! Few kisses, but never far enough for what you and Stacy have." John replied as Randy raised a brow.  
  
"Hey man first why? And second is Stacy and I am not that far forward too." Randy said as they started grinning.  
  
"They are the kind of girls that we want to last our whole lives with and we still have our whole lives to have the first night with them." John said as Randy nodded  
  
"But sometimes I can't control myself" Randy said  
  
"Well talk to her" John recommended  
  
"But I don't have the guts John I mean she saw me before you know being the playboy that I am flirting with other women hell even more and she's going to think that I am sort of rejecting her when other women just throw themselves at me and I accept." Randy said as John smiled at him.  
  
"Well you think I am that dumb don't you?" John asked smirking as Randy gave him a confused look.  
  
"Well first of all Randy my girl is your girl's best friend and they tell everything to each other and I know it's bound to happen that they would tell each other what they feel about us." John said smiling at his answer as Randy gave him 'I am lucky to have you as a best friend look'  
  
"You're too much!" Randy said hugging the air out of John.  
  
"DAWG! I can't breathe!" John choked out.  
  
"That's the intention." Randy said smiling  
  
"Come on let me go!" John shouted  
  
"Come on you have helped me through everything and I never said thank you!" Randy said as John struggled  
  
"Come on please let me go!" John said  
  
"Okay!" Randy said as John breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well you are the most helpful friend I have but the only problem is how do we get the information from them?" Randy asked  
  
"Well I'll talk to Trish and you talk to Stacy and we'll ask them how their best friend feels about their boyfriend." John said smiling  
  
"Oh I love you!" Randy said  
  
"Well, well, well abandoning me are you?" Stacy said getting out of the bathroom fully clothed and all ready to go.  
  
"Oh hey Stace! Um we were just talking" Randy said as he put on a shirt as he noticed that John and Stacy were all set to go.  
  
"Hurry up before I get cranky and bite your head off for what you did." John teased Randy as Randy fell over trying to put on his socks.  
  
"You guys take longer to dress than girls." Stacy said as she grabbed her duffle bag.  
  
"No we don't well when I say we that excludes Randy he takes that long because he does something else like put ass cream." John joked as Randy looked at him and chased him with one shoe on.  
  
"You'll pay for that one buddy!" Randy shouted as John exited grabbing Stacy and hauling her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey I thought we agreed no kidnapping each others girlfriends." Randy shouted as John ran to the elevator still with Stacy over his shoulder.  
  
"Can you put me down?" Stacy asked  
  
"How about later?" John said as Stacy kicked John in the chest.  
  
"What was that for?" John asked  
  
"For being cute!" Stacy said  
  
"What?" John asked confused  
  
"I said for being cute like a baboon." Stacy said giggling  
  
"I can hurt you ya know" John said  
  
"Well you'll have to discuss that with Randy." Stacy said as they exited the elevator and John ran to his car.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Randy shouted from his car much to John and Stacy's surprise he had Trish over his shoulder too.  
  
"What the hell?" John said to Stacy  
  
"Well can we make him jealous?" Stacy asked smirking at Randy as John lowered her, as did Randy lowered Trish.  
  
"What are you plotting?" John asked at a smirking Stacy.  
  
"Do you mind if we kissed?" Stacy asked  
  
"Not at all but Randy and Trish would kill us!" John said  
  
"Just this once I want to play with him." Stacy said  
  
"I don't know about this!" John said as Randy and Trish stared at them.  
  
"Just trust me I promise no tongue involved." Stacy said begging to get Randy's smirk off his face.  
  
"Okay but if Trish gets mad I am going to kill you!" John said as Stacy gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Randy and Trish shouted as they stomped to John and Stacy.  
  
"What was that?" Randy screeched  
  
"Well nothing" Stacy said as she looked at a mad Trish.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?" Trish shouted  
  
"Well we now know how they feel for us" John said smiling as Trish glared at him.  
  
"WHAT?" Randy and Trish said together as they gave them confused looks.  
  
"Well it means that you guys really love us now that was the first test." Stacy said as she wiped her mouth as so did John.  
  
"If you ever do that again I will never ever speak to you or you again!" Trish said pointing at Stacy and John and also starting her sermon.  
  
"Okay don't worry" Stacy said as Randy carried her to his car.  
  
"Yeah!" John said as he carried Trish to his car  
  
AN: HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW A LITTLE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED I ONLY SAID LITTLE JUST KIDDIN! 


	17. Chapter 17

AN:// HEY I AM BACK WELL CONTINUE I SHALL PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED THE THINGS THAT YOU THINK SO I CAN GO ON  
  
Chapter 17: Smackdown!  
  
Stacy was in the divas locker room picking her clothes for the night. She had fun earlier with John, Trish and of course Randy in the gym.  
  
She stood there for a moment and thought about what she did earlier with John. Just as she was thinking Torrie went inside and saw her friend with a furrowed brows thinking intensively.  
  
"Hey Stace!" Torrie screeched as she went to where Stacy was jumping from shock.  
  
"What the hell! Oh it's just you!" Stacy said relieved as Torrie gave her a hug.  
  
"Long time no see!" Torrie said as both divas smiled.  
  
"Yeah I missed you!" Stacy said as they sat down on the bench beside Stacy's bag.  
  
"So what were you thinking when I came in?" Torrie asked as Stacy debated whether she should tell Torrie what she had been thinking about.  
  
"Um, do you promise never saying anything that I may reveal now?" Stacy asked as Torrie nodded anxiously.  
  
"Okay, well earlier John and Randy were playing chase and I was with John and Randy was with Trish so I wanted to make Randy jealous so I kissed John in front of Trish and Randy." Stacy said as Torrie looked on wide-eyed at what her friend just said.  
  
"Um, Stace are you and Randy together?" Torrie said still in the zone.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Stacy asked as Torrie shook her head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Torrie screeched with a big smile as Stacy just sighed in relief she really thought that Torrie would ask something dumb.  
  
"Well, what is the bad thing there did Randy get mad?" Torrie asked as Stacy just shook her head.  
  
"Well, promise you won't tell" Stacy said as Torrie looked at her with a 'duh' expression.  
  
"Hello! I already promised!" Torrie said  
  
"Well I was just checking if you really would remember that you promised not to tell." Stacy said smirking  
  
"So spit out already!" Torrie said as Stacy just looked down.  
  
"Well I sort of felt something." Stacy said as Torrie looked at her like she has said something like I killed somebody.  
  
"What!?" Torrie screamed standing up and started pacing as Stacy just sat there as she went through her thoughts.  
  
"Torrie calm down!" Stacy said after 5 minutes as Torrie started chewing her fingernails.  
  
"How can I calm down? You are dating one of the hottest guys on the WWE and he isn't enough." Torrie said as she started pacing again as Stacy just thought about what she felt about Randy does she just like him or does she love him she thought for a moment until there was someone who opened the door.  
  
"Okay John see you later." Trish said as she entered smiling looking at Torrie and Stacy who were looking like they just saw a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Trish said as Torrie looked at Stacy as she looked down and looked up with a smile.  
  
"Nothing! Torrie and I were just talking about my script." Stacy said rather fakely as Trish gave her a smile.  
  
"Oh okay and hi Tor!" Trish said giving Torrie a big hug.  
  
"Hey" Torrie said plainly  
  
"I better get going Billy's waiting for me in the men's locker room." Torrie said as she left the room.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Trish said putting her bag beside Stacy's.  
  
"Nothing just sitting here and waiting for Smackdown to start." Stacy said as Trish gave another smile.  
  
"Well that's rather sad for a cheerleader isn't it?" Trish said sitting beside Stacy.  
  
"Well I am a little tired." Stacy said as she got up and stretched.  
  
"Maybe you should take a walk." Trish said as Stacy nodded  
  
"Okay so are you coming?" Stacy asked  
  
"Nah just go you need to have time by yourself." Trish said as Stacy was headed to the door.  
  
"Okay see ya later Trish." Stacy said  
  
"Yeah see you later" Trish said as Stacy left  
  
Stacy walked out of the divas locker room, which is now only occupied by Trish.  
  
"How am I going to tell her this?" Stacy said aloud as somebody wrapped their arms around her waist and rested their chin on her shoulder.  
  
"What you doin speaking to yourself again?" Randy asked as Stacy looked at him smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Stacy said as he unwrapped his arms.  
  
"So where were you headed?" Randy asked  
  
"I was just taking a walk" Stacy replied as she thought for a moment.  
  
'What am I going to do I have fallen for this guy and I have another funny feeling with another guy what do I do? Should I ask Randy how he feels about me?' she thought for a moment and decided that she should ask.  
  
"Um Randy" Stacy said as Randy faced her with his blue eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Yeah?" Randy said as he again wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close.  
  
"Well I was. just. um do by any chance. um do." Stacy stumbled across her words but Randy spoke up.  
  
"Do I love you?" Randy asked as she slightly nodded and blushed.  
  
"If you're not ready to answer my question it's okay I just." Stacy said as Randy once again cut her off.  
  
"Yes!" Randy said as Stacy looked up at him dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked as Randy chuckled  
  
"I said I love you!" Randy said smiling as Stacy smiled back.  
  
"I love you too!" Stacy said  
  
'Did I just say that I mean I never said that to anyone unconsciously I mean I said it like we were suppose to be together' Stacy thought as she was snapped out of her thoughts when none other than John Cena approached them.  
  
"Yo dawg! Oh hey there Stace!" John said waving at them.  
  
"Hey John!" Randy said as Stacy smiled nervously.  
  
'Don't worry the real man that loves you is wrapping his arms around you' Stacy thought as Randy held on to her like she was a precious jewel that might break.  
  
"Hey John!" Stacy said as John did the worldlife sign  
  
"So where you guys going?" John asked as Randy smiled  
  
"No where just standing here." Randy said back at John  
  
"Stace has Trish left the locker room yet?" John asked as Stacy looked in to his eyes.  
  
"No not yet." Stacy said in a trance  
  
"Hello! Earth to Stacy!" Randy said as he waved his hand in front of Stacy's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh." Stacy said snapping out of it.  
  
"So I'll see ya guys later" John said as he headed for the divas locker room.  
  
"So are you excited?" Randy asked  
  
"What?" Stacy said  
  
"I mean are you looking forward to tonight's Smackdown?" Randy asked again as Stacy grinned.  
  
"Of course why not?" Stacy said as Randy gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"So let's go to Evolution's locker room if you don't mind" Randy said offering his arm to Stacy.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Stacy said as she took his arm.  
  
AN: THANKS 4 REVIEWING GUYS! I WILL UPDATE SOON! 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: HEY I AM BACK. AGAIN! (",)  
  
Chapter 18: Smackdown part II!  
  
"Hey Randy we're up next!" Batista said to Randy as he put a shirt on.  
  
"Okay, Stace are you ready?" Randy asked as Stacy was seated on the couch watching the monitor intently.  
  
John Cena just rapped some foul things at Mr. McMahon.  
  
"Yeah" Stacy managed to say as Randy tried to drag her out of the locker room.  
  
"Come on Stace we need to go!" Randy said from the door as Stacy stood up and walked behind Randy.  
  
"So you ready babe?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded with a smile.  
  
Evolution was just behind the curtain as Stephanie was in the ring saying some stuff to her father.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here! Do you remember I fired you!" Vince screamed at his daughter.  
  
"Well I am just here accompanying my husband to his first day in Smackdown for over a year." Stephanie said smirking as Vince had a confused look on his face.  
  
"You have a husband?" Brock asked in a laughing tone.  
  
"Of course I do I got married right after the match at No Mercy." Stephanie said as Vince, Sable, Brock, A-Train, Nathan Jones and Matt Morgan looked at each other.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I am still your father you know!" Vince screamed.  
  
"Do you remember the last Smackdown before No Mercy dad? Do you remember my interview with Michael Cole? Do you remember that I was not allowed in the arena? Do you remember you said I was lying through my teeth?" Stephanie said as Vince smiled  
  
"Yes I do!" Vince said cockily as Stephanie continued  
  
"Well I wasn't lying dad and do still remember what were the things I said?" Stephanie asked as Vince nodded  
  
"Yes" Vince answered  
  
"Do you remember that I said if I ever have a baby I will never let you see your grandchild?" Stephanie said as Vince's smile faded  
  
"Do you remember that I said I will not let you walk me down the aisle if I ever get married again? Well I think that answers your question of why I didn't tell you." Stephanie finished as he scowled at her.  
  
"Who is it now Stephanie? First it was Test and then Triple H and you also had relationships with Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho who's the next victim in your failed relationships?" Sable said making Stephanie angry and annoyed.  
  
"Well. I think he should make his own entrance." Stephanie said plainly with a smile as Evolution's theme music played.  
  
"Well that's our cue." Hunter said as he came out first.  
  
Evolution came out with Hunter coming out first followed by Ric Flair, David Batista, Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler. The fans cheered loudly as Vince, Sable, Brock, A-Train, Matt Morgan and Nathan Jones looked on.  
  
"YOU!" Vince screamed pointing at Hunter.  
  
"Me?" Hunter said innocently as he entered the ring.  
  
They were now all in the ring with the exception of Stacy and Randy. Randy was sitting on the second rope as Stacy did her bend over to get in trick.  
  
"YES YOU!" Vince shouted at Hunter as he laughed at a now red Vince  
  
"What do you mean?" Hunter asked smiling  
  
"YOU MARRIED MY DAUGHTER WITH OUT ME KNOWING! I TRUSTED YOU HUNTER!" Vince screamed at Hunter as the rest of Evolution fell into laughing fits.  
  
"Well first Vince about a year or two years ago you were practically happy with me being married to your daughter." Hunter said as Vince turned into a prune.  
  
"Well before my daughter did not defy me she was still daddy's little girl I still trusted her!" Vince shouted back as Ric took the microphone.  
  
"Calm down Vince!" Ric said as Vince became angrier.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL WITH THE UNDERTAKER AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER MY DAUGHTER SAYS SHE IS MARRIED!" Vince shouted as Sable rubbed his back.  
  
"DON"T YOU MAKE ANY EXCUSES ON SAYING THAT YOU'RE ANGRY BECAUSE OF ME DAD DID YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME BACKSTAGE BEFORE WE FOUGHT? I REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID I AM DISGRACED TO HAVE YOU AS MY DAUGHTER AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY PART OF YOUR LIFE! SO WHY ARE YOU CONCERNED NOW IF I AM MARRIED OR NOT!" Stephanie screamed at her father as Vince frowned.  
  
"Well. um. DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY! I AM STILL YOUR FATHER NO MATTER WHAT. SO FOR WHAT YOU DID I AM GOING TO PUNISH YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND! Um. TONIGHT IT WOULD BE BROCK LESNAR VS. TRIPLE H IF BROCK WINS YOU HAVE TO SPEND A NIGHT WITH HIM!" Vince said as Stephanie looked at him with horror.  
  
"What if I win?" Hunter said as Vince thought about it.  
  
"IF YOU WIN STEPHANIE GETS TO BE THE GENERAL MANAGER OF SMACKDOWN!" Vince answered as Stephanie smiled.  
  
"It's a deal!" Hunter said but was interrupted by Paul Heyman.  
  
"Vince are you saying that I will be replaced by Stephanie?" Paul said  
  
"I am not allowing this match to take place not now not ever!" Paul said as Vince laughed  
  
"If you don't approve this match then YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince screamed as Paul jumped.  
  
"I approve!" Paul screeched as Brock attacked Hunter.  
  
The rest of Evolution joined in Ric Flair taking down Matt Morgan. Batista attacking Nathan Jones, Randy punching A-train as Vince and Sable looked on.  
  
Stephanie and Stacy approached Vince.  
  
"YOU ARE STILL MY DAUGHTER!" Vince slapped Stephanie as Stephanie fought back, her dad was still in crutches so he was helpless as Sable started calling Stacy names.  
  
"SLUT!" Sable said to her.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? YOU'RE THE ONE SLEEPING WITH MARRIED MEN!" Stacy said as Sable slapped her.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Stacy screamed as she grabbed Sable by the hair and power bombing her.  
  
She looked at the rest of Evolution they were standing as the others were lying on the ground. They headed to the backstage as Stephanie and Stacy looked back at the ring where everybody was motionless including Sable and Vince McMahon.  
  
"Great one Steph!" Hunter said kissing Stephanie as soon as they were backstage.  
  
"Thanks better get ready for the worst!" Randy said as they all gave him a 'what do you mean look'  
  
"Okay well we just beat up the team of Lesnar with the exception of Big Show and the inclusion of Sable and Mr. McMahon don't they want payback and I have a feeling that the worst would be not for us guys but for Stacy." Randy said as Stacy looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry I can kick Sable's ass anytime." Stacy said smiling as they headed to Evolution's locker room where cameramen were setting up.  
  
"Who sent you guys?" Stephanie asked as the cameramen looked at them.  
  
"Mrs. Helmsley um. Paul Heyman sent us you have a promo in 20 minutes with him, Sable and Stacy and he wants Evolution to be in the background." One of them said as Stephanie nodded  
  
"Well okay I think I am going to get my ass beaten." Stacy said to them  
  
"Nah, don't worry woo!" Ric said as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, you can take her she is just McMahon's whore." Batista said as he sat down beside Ric.  
  
"And here she comes now." Randy said as he also sat back down beside Batista.  
  
"I want this done fast bitch!" Sable said to Stacy  
  
"It takes one to know one" Stacy said smirking as they were almost starting as Paul was now there.  
  
"Okay in 5 sec 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. go!" the cameraman said as Sable entered Evolution's locker room and started screaming at Stacy.  
  
"You bitch!" Sable shouted  
  
"That's nice coming from a woman who sleeps with a married man." Stacy said as Paul entered when Sable was about to attack.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Evolution and Stacy Keibler and let's not forget Stephanie McMahon." Paul started as Stephanie stood up.  
  
"Hello Paul!" Stephanie said smiling as Paul scowled.  
  
"I can see that these two women want something from you." Stephanie said as Evolution sat there looking at them.  
  
"Well what is that Stacy and Sable." Paul asked touching Stacy's hair as Randy got up and walked over to Paul.  
  
"My property!" Randy screamed  
  
"Calm down!" Paul said as Stacy smirked  
  
"I want a match!" Sable shouted  
  
"Okay later tonight it would be Sable vs. Stacy Keibler. Happy?" Paul asked.  
  
"Maybe, but to simple." Sable said as Randy rubbed his hands together.  
  
"What if we have a bikini match" Randy suggested as Stacy threw him a piercing look.  
  
"I want that one!" Hunter shouted from the couch as the guys hollered. Stephanie threw them glares as they stopped.  
  
"Okay I approve any questions?" Paul asked  
  
"So I will be leaving now" Paul said as he left.  
  
"CUT!" the cameraman said  
  
"You are going to lose Barbie!" Sable hissed as Stacy just smiled.  
  
Sable was already in the ring waiting for Stacy as her music blared through the speaker.  
  
"From Baltimore Maryland being accompanied by Randy Orton Stacy Keibler!" the ring announcer said as Stacy walked down the ramp Randy right behind as she waited for Randy to hold the ropes. Randy went inside the ring and held the ropes and Stacy did the bend over to get in trick she was wearing her bikini under her robe.  
  
She took of the rope as the match started as fans cheered loudly.  
  
Stacy took hold of Sable by the hair and tossed her to the side she took hold again as she set her up for the pedigree. Once she had pedigreed Sable though Sable was unconscious she still was not finished.  
  
"Come on babe R.K.O. that whore!" Randy screamed as Stacy nodded.  
  
She R.K.O.ed Sable and pinned her.  
  
"1. 2. 3.!" Michael Cole shouted  
  
"She won!" Tazz shouted too.  
  
"Yes!" Randy said getting in the ring as the referee raised Stacy's hand.  
  
Stacy and Randy were now backstage celebrating.  
  
"You're even better than her!" Randy said as they headed to Evolution's locker room.  
  
"Put me down I have to change!" Stacy said squirming in Randy's arms.  
  
"Okay I will!" Randy said putting her down.  
  
"I hope Hunter wins!" Stacy said as they were at the door their locker room. 


	19. Chapter 19

AN: HELLO! I AM BACK! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND YEAH PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Chapter 19: Smackdown part III Hunter's match!  
  
Stephanie was screaming her lungs out as hunter and Brock fought inside the ring exchanging blows and kicks.  
  
"Hunter you can beat him!" Stephanie screamed again as Brock F-5ed Hunter.  
  
"1.2.3.!" Tazz shouted  
  
"No!" Stephanie screamed she has to sleep with Brock. He was looking at her like a predator stalking his prey as he slowly went out of the ring and grabbed her by the arm and carried her. (Did you see how Scott Steiner carried Stacy when Booker T accidentally hit her with a baseball slide) Stephanie was trying to fight back constantly slapping him.  
  
"Shit!" Stacy said inside the locker room.  
  
"Shit is right!" Batista said as they looked at the monitor in horror.  
  
Brock was carrying Stephanie to the backstage.  
  
"Guys do something!" Stacy screamed  
  
"If we do anything to Brock not only will we get kicked out of Smackdown but also from Raw and besides Stephanie said she's going to be okay don't worry she can take care of herself." Ric said sadly as Stacy teared up.  
  
"Oh oh!" Batista said as he began rubbing her back.  
  
"Just chill!" Ric said as he went out and looked for Randy.  
  
"RANDY!" Batista screamed  
  
"Yeah what's wrong?" Randy said entering the locker room seeing Stacy beside Batista crying on his chest while he rubbed her back.  
  
"Come on man I am not good with crying women!" Batista panicked as Randy chuckled but truly jealous of Batista.  
  
"It's your problem man you were there when she started crying." Randy said sitting beside Stacy.  
  
"Man help!" Batista said as Randy just smiled.  
  
"Why is she crying anyway?" Randy asked as Batista began to panic again when Stacy sobbed loudly.  
  
"Hunter just lost the match and Stacy's concerned about Stephanie." Batista said as Randy's eyes widened.  
  
"What?!" Randy said as he charged at the door.  
  
"Randy there you are where are you going?" Ric asked as he met Randy by the door.  
  
"I am getting Stephanie!" Randy said as Ric grabbed him and explained to him why he shouldn't.  
  
"What are we suppose to just stand here?" Randy asked as Ric frowned.  
  
"I don't know Randy" Ric said as Stacy kept on sobbing.  
  
"Man please help me my shirt can't get any wetter!" Batista said as she sobbed some more.  
  
"I am going to get Hunter" Randy said as he ran to the ring.  
  
"Why do you guys always victimize me?" Batista asked as Ric shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Well the ladies love you" Ric said as he left. Batista looked down at Stacy.  
  
"Stace, are you okay?" Batista asked as Stacy looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah *sniff* I am okay" Stacy said lying back down on his chest.  
  
"Grrr!" Batista said as Stacy looked up again.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Stacy asked as Batista sighed.  
  
"When Stephanie cries instead of Hunter taking her in his arms and comforting her she goes to me and now you are also doing just that." Batista said as Stacy giggled.  
  
"Well first you don't mind and it's good to lie down on a fluffy pillow once in a while not like Randy's chest is hard." Stacy said as Batista smiled.  
  
"Haha very funny!" Batista said  
  
"Dave" Stacy said quietly as Batista answered  
  
"Yeah" Batista said as she looked up at him  
  
"Does. did. does Randy really love me?" Stacy asked as Batista smiled.  
  
"Of course he does, he just doesn't give up having sex for nothing." Batista said as Stacy had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well he said to John and he said to me over the phone that he is willing not to have sex for how many months just because of you, he wants to try a relationship where there is love he wants the love to lead the way." Batista said as Stacy smiled  
  
"You mean the playboy is now falling in love" Stacy said as she blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah with you!" Batista said as Stacy stood up and went to the bathroom.  
  
"I love him too you know but there is something I have to tell you." Stacy said after she washed her face.  
  
"What's that?" Batista said  
  
"I sort of feel something for John." Stacy said as Batista looked at her.  
  
"Well is it sort of a crush or love?" Batista asked as Stacy thought for a moment.  
  
"I think a crush." Stacy finally said as Batista sighed  
  
"Let your heart lead the way don't think about John for now just think of the guy that loves you and the guy that you love you are only attracted to John don't worry just think about Randy for now and on where will your relationship go I mean it's just been let's see 4 days and you're ready to admit that you love him." Batista said as she nodded  
  
"Thanks Dave" Stacy said as he smiled  
  
"No prob!" Batista said as Randy went back to the locker room with Hunter.  
  
"I can't believe it my wife is going to bed with Brock Lesnar how did I do this how did I lose I am the worst husband in the world." Hunter said in trance.  
  
"Hunter" Stacy said as but was cut off by Hunter who sat on the couch.  
  
"I just let her go, I just poof let her disappear" Hunter said as the rest of Evolution looked at each other.  
  
"We better get you to the hotel" Randy said as Hunter smiled  
  
"Will Stephanie be there?" Hunter asked as Randy frowned  
  
"No she's with Brock remember." Stacy said as Hunter nodded  
  
"Okay I am going to rest and think about what just happened." Hunter said taking his bags and walking to his rental car.  
  
"We better go before Hunter leaves us." Ric said grabbing his bags as Stacy, Randy and Batista followed  
  
As they arrived at the hotel they saw Brock still carrying Stephanie but she was sleeping soundly as Brock took their bags and headed to the elevator.  
  
"Wasn't that Brock and Stephanie?" Stacy whispered so that Hunter could not hear.  
  
"Yeah but you know the reason we can't do anything." Randy whispered back as they headed to a different elevator.  
  
"Yeah but my career is junk compared to Stephanie." Stacy said as Randy nodded  
  
"I know but think of it this way Stephanie's asleep I know what Brock's personality and I am pretty damn sure that he wouldn't wake up Stephanie." Randy said as Stacy also nodded  
  
"Dave where's your room?" Hunter asked  
  
"Right next to yours big guy" Batista answered as Hunter nodded.  
  
"Yeah and mine is too!" Ric said  
  
"Stacy's and mine are too" Randy said as Hunter half smiled  
  
"I really hope that Stephanie will be alright" Hunter said as the rest of Evolution nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're here" Hunter said as he went out and looked for his room  
  
"See you tomorrow guys!" Hunter said as all of them also headed to the rooms beside Hunter's.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter 20

AN: PLEASE I AM BEGGING PLEASE REVIEW (",)  
  
Chapter 20: What really happened  
  
Stacy woke up the next morning in Randy's arms but he wasn't asleep he was watching Sponge Bob Square Pants on T.V.  
  
"You awake?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded  
  
"Yeah, have you seen the guys yet?" Stacy asked as Randy shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I am a little worried about Hunter he called this morning he is really out of himself." Randy said as Stacy laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I hope Stephanie's alright." Stacy said  
  
"Yeah I hope." Randy responded as the two of them watched T.V.  
  
*What really happened in Brock's room*  
  
"Steph" Brock said while trying to wake her up.  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie said as she stirred and woke up.  
  
"We're here." Brock said as he put Stephanie's bag by the bed and laid her on the bed.  
  
"Thanks" Stephanie responded  
  
"You better get some sleep we are going out tomorrow your father's orders." Brock said as Stephanie threw him a look.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked as Brock sat beside her.  
  
"Don't worry I am not going to rape you." Brock said as Stephanie smiled  
  
"Then why did you agree to my father's wishes?" Stephanie asked as she could swear she saw him blush  
  
"Well I sort of wanted something to happen but I am not a rapist you know and plus you're married." Brock said as Stephanie giggled  
  
"You're not as tough as you look Brock." Stephanie said as Brock looked at her.  
  
"You sure about that?" Brock said as he moved his face closer to hers but she backed away and fell onto the bed.  
  
They were now face-to-face inches apart from kissing.  
  
"I am sure about that." Stephanie said as Brock raised a brow at her  
  
"Really?" Brock said as he closed the gap between them.  
  
He pulled away slowly and looked at her. Her eyes were full of shock and fear.  
  
"Just what I thought." Brock said going to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey I wasn't scared!" Stephanie screeched as Brock laughed at her  
  
"Yeah right better change princess." Brock said minutes after as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I will be right out." Stephanie said as Brock smiled  
  
"I will be waiting." Brock said  
  
Brock was laying on the bed well only in boxers as Stephanie came out in a black tank top and black short shorts  
  
"Looking good!" Brock said as Stephanie laid beside him  
  
"Thank you!" she said as Brock licked his lips.  
  
"Um do you mind if I you know wrap my arms around you?" Brock asked as Stephanie smiled  
  
"Sure" Stephanie said as Brock slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as they both fell asleep.  
  
"Randy are we doing anything today?" Stacy asked as they still watched T.V.  
  
"Yeah we have a house show later." Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"So are you going to hang with the guys later?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah, but if you mind I am willing to cancel it." Randy said as giggled  
  
"Nah, have fun! I'm going with the girls later." Stacy said as Randy grinned  
  
"Why are you grinning?" Stacy asked as Randy chuckled  
  
"Well I am sure that after I get going with the guys you girls would be talking about me." Randy said cockily as Stacy slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"Haha very funny!" Stacy said as Randy smiled  
  
"I am a great boyfriend aren't I?" Randy said as he held his head up high.  
  
"Yeah you are!" Stacy said as she kissed him. As the kiss got longer it became more passionate as Randy was about to deepen the kiss as I always do there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Why?" Stacy giggled as they pulled away  
  
"Let me think 4th time this has happened?" Randy said getting up from the bed and walking to the door.  
  
"Hey Randy is Stacy there?" Stephanie asked as Randy looked at her intently.  
  
"Yeah, Steph did Brock do anything to you?" Randy asked as Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he took care of me he didn't follow my dad's orders obviously." Stephanie said as Randy sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh okay, please come in" Randy said as he opened the door wider to let Stephanie in.  
  
"Hey Steph!" Stacy said as she jumped of the bed and hugged her friend.  
  
"I was so worried about you!" Stacy said again as they pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Don't worry nothing happened I am not hurt in any manner or way." Stephanie said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to come here cause I didn't know where Hunter's room is." Stephanie said  
  
"Oh Hunter's room is two rooms down to the left." Randy said as Stephanie smiled  
  
"Did he do anything stupid last night?" Stephanie asked as Stacy smiled  
  
"Stupid's not the right word how about idiotic, h wasn't in his right mind he kept on calling this morning saying things like have you seen Stephanie?" Randy smiled as the girls giggled.  
  
"I better go you guys!" Stephanie said as Stacy hugged her again.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later!" Stacy said as Stephanie waved back to her.  
  
"I don't hate Steph but I am getting irritated by people knocking on our door or disrupting us whenever we are about to do something." Randy said as he walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Well I thought you were willing to let love lead the way." Stacy said as Randy stared at her.  
  
"Who told you that?" Randy asked as Stacy grinned  
  
"Sources" Stacy screeched a little  
  
"Oooh I am going to kill Dave!" Randy said as Stacy smiled  
  
"How'd you know its Dave you also told John too." Stacy said mockingly as Randy smirked.  
  
"I am killing them both!" Randy said  
  
"Well you have to get through me." Stacy said as Randy smirked more widely.  
  
"I am happy to." Randy said leaning down and kissing her gently as Stacy pulled away  
  
"I think you're the kind of guy that's willing to give up sex for me aren't you?" Stacy said as Randy's eyes widened.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Randy said letting go of Stacy and running to the nightstand and took his cellphone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Stacy asked as Randy motioned her to be quiet.  
  
"DAVE!" Randy shouted as Stacy giggled  
  
"You are not suppose to tell my girlfriend my thoughts especially about the SEX part! I am suppose to tell her that!" Randy shouted as Stacy fell to the bed from laughing she could also hear Batista laughing from Randy's cellphone.  
  
"What's so funny?" Randy asked Batista  
  
"This is serious business!" Randy said as Batista and Stacy laughed some more.  
  
"Man *haha* you *haha* crack me up!" Batista said between laughs.  
  
"Where are you?" Randy asked as Batista tried to stop laughing.  
  
"Outside your door!" Batista said as Stacy ran to the door.  
  
"Hello David!" Stacy said as Batista carried her back in the room.  
  
"Why did you tell her?" Randy said as he bobbed his head to Stacy smiled innocently.  
  
"I just wanted to." Batista said as he put down Stacy.  
  
"I don't trust you anymore!" Randy said as Stacy giggled  
  
"It's not my fault man I mean Stacy was having second thoughts if you really loved her or not so I accidentally told her." Batista said as Randy turned to Stacy as she glared at Batista.  
  
"You had second thoughts?" Randy asked  
  
"You are a chatter box!" Stacy hissed at Batista.  
  
"Can you answer my question?" Randy said as Stacy faced him.  
  
"Um, I. Well." Stacy said  
  
"She has a crush on John." Batista responded for Stacy as Randy looked at Stacy once again.  
  
"I am not telling you my secrets for the rest of my life!" Stacy said as Randy smiled  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a crush on John." Randy said as Stacy faced Randy.  
  
"Well um well you see crush means admiration right so that means that I just admire him please I don't love him I love you Randy!" Stacy said nervously as they forgot that the door was still open and John was standing in the doorway.  
  
"YO! See what I mean chicks dig me!" John said from the door as all of them turned their heads to see him standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um how long have you been standing there?" Stacy asked as John smiled  
  
"Long enough to hear what you have said!" John said as Stacy's cheeks reddened.  
  
"Well bro I think we have the same problem." John said as Randy gave him a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean the same problem?" Randy asked as John smiled and entered the room now closing the door behind him.  
  
"Well do you believe that Trish has a crush on you?" John asked as Stacy's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Randy and Stacy said together as Batista stood there like he was about to cry from laughing his brains out.  
  
"I heard her tell Torrie last night and Torrie told her to talk to Batista." John said as he looked at Batista who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"And let me guess Batista told Trish to follow her heart and analyze who she really loves." Stacy said as Batista still laughing nodded.  
  
"What a story isn't it?" Randy said as Stacy smiled  
  
"Would you believe that Trish came clean with me last night?" John asked as Randy looked at Stacy.  
  
"If Dave didn't go here I wouldn't have known that you had a crush on John would I?" Randy asked Stacy as she blushed  
  
"No" Stacy replied as John smiled  
  
"I love women!" John said  
  
"Why is that man?" Randy asked  
  
"This is the second time that they have proven that they love us." John said as Randy smiled  
  
"See something good happened. Batista said as he stopped laughing.  
  
"So aren't we having a house show later?" John asked  
  
"Yeah and besides we still have to go to the thing that we guys have later." Randy said as Stacy nudged his arm.  
  
"What?" Randy asked  
  
"Why are you keeping secrets from me?" Stacy asked  
  
"I am not keeping secrets from you!" Randy said  
  
"Then tell me where are you guys going?" Stacy asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We are having cards night but since we have a house show let's just say it's cards afternoon." Randy answered  
  
"Oh. okay have fun!" Stacy said  
  
"What time are we leaving man?" Randy asked  
  
"Let me see." John said sarcastically  
  
"Now!" John and Batista said together.  
  
"Fine I'll go change." Randy said as he went to the bathroom.  
  
"So you like me?" John asked Stacy as Batista sat down on the couch.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well you admitted it you have a crush on me." John said rather cockily as Batista smiled  
  
"So what!" Stacy answered  
  
"Don't need to get harsh" John said  
  
"Sorry I am just a little disturbed" Stacy said smiling  
  
AN: NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! 


	21. Chapter 21

AN: SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE I MEAN PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 21: Boys and Girls afternoon out  
  
"So man did she say anymore things that I have to know about?" Randy asked Batista as they headed to Bradshaw and Farooq's room.  
  
"Nah, just those things I said in your hotel room." Batista replied smiling.  
  
"Are you sure?" Randy asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Batista said while Randy nodded.  
  
"So what did you guys do?" Trish asked as Stacy and her headed to Torrie's room.  
  
"Nothing really I was to tired and I was worried sick about Stephanie." Stacy replied.  
  
"Well I know Brock's our friend but you know what he does when Vince tells him to do things, he always follows the boss." Trish said as Stacy nodded.  
  
"Um Trish?" Stacy started as Trish looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah?" Trish asked as she saw Stacy stiffen for a moment.  
  
"Do you like feel something for Randy?" Stacy asked as Trish also stiffened.  
  
"What?" Trish asked.  
  
"I mean do you have a crush on Randy?" Stacy asked again.  
  
"You promise you wouldn't get mad?" Trish asked.  
  
"Of course not." Stacy smiled, as she already knew the answer long before she asked.  
  
"Kind of." Trish replied as Stacy giggled.  
  
"I have something to tell you too, I sort of have a crush on John." Stacy said as Trish giggled too.  
  
"Um Stace I know we're best friends but do we have to share our boyfriends too?" Trish asked as Stacy giggled.  
  
"I don't know." Stacy replied still giggling as they stood in front of Torrie's door.  
  
Trish knocked as Torrie answered the door smiling widely.  
  
"I expect that you guys have told each other you have feelings for each others boyfriends." Torrie asked.  
  
"Yeah" Trish answered as they entered the room where the other divas were and also Stephanie was there.  
  
"Hey guys!" Stacy said as she looked at Gail who was conversing with Stephanie 'Maybe they're talking about what happened last night.'  
  
"Oh hey Stace!" Stephanie said as Gail looked up.  
  
"I can't believe it you're so lucky!" Gail said to Stephanie.  
  
"Why what happened?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Well the princess over here has just told me that Brock kissed her last night." Gail said frowning.  
  
"Don't worry Gail it was just a one time thing." Stephanie said as Gail nodded silently.  
  
"I hope so!" Gail said cheerfully taking her cellphone and dialing Brock's number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Stacy asked  
  
"Brock" Gail replied as Stacy went to Torrie.  
  
"So where are we going today?" Stacy asked  
  
"To the mall!" Torrie answered smiling.  
  
"Okay but don't you think the people would be suspicious that they are sexy ladies in the mall." Stacy replied cockily as the other divas giggled.  
  
"Okay this means that you caught Randy's cockiness I presume." Lita said giggling.  
  
"Maybe" Stacy replied smiling.  
  
"I think Stacy's right we'll be attacked by fans." Jackie Gayda said as the other divas nodded.  
  
"Well we'll just have to stay here." Dawn Marie said as Stacy's head popped up suddenly.  
  
"We don't have to stay here!" Stacy said as the other divas looked at her with confused faces.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nidia asked as all the other divas nodded.  
  
"Well, the guys are having sort of cards night so why don't we go there and have some fun with them." Stacy said as the other divas grinned.  
  
"We have ourselves a smart one here." Lita said smirking and throwing her hand over Stacy's shoulders.  
  
"I know I know!" Stacy said cockily as the other divas laughed.  
  
"You are getting like Randy every minute!" Trish said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Don't you say that you're getting like John too you know!" Stacy said.  
  
"No I'm not! Whenever I try to rap all that comes out is crap and there is a time where my words rhyme I do try you know but it's just too hard!" Trish said without realizing she sort of rhymed (hehe I don't really know how to rap just trying so don't criticize)  
  
"Well you rhymed that time!" Stacy said jumping.  
  
"What?" Trish said bewildered.  
  
"Let's go already!" Torrie said excitedly.  
  
"Okay! Coming already!" Trish shouted.  
  
"Well let's go!" Stacy said grabbing Trish.  
  
"So you guys you better tell me sometin' did Stacy say anytin' about me bein' hot?" John asked as Randy glared at him.  
  
"What?" John asked as Batista smiled.  
  
"That glare means don't touch my girlfriend." Batista whispered to John.  
  
"I am just kiddin'." John started but was cut off by knocking on the door.  
  
"Randy can you get the door!" Farooq screamed from the kitchen while Randy stood up.  
  
"Hello Randy!" Stacy said as Randy smiled.  
  
"What are you beautiful ladies doing here?" Randy asked.  
  
"Well we just came to crash your party!" Stacy said seductively wrapping her arms around Randy's neck.  
  
"Bradshaw!" Randy shouted  
  
"Yeah?" Bradshaw said as he got away from Brock and Hunter who were suddenly becoming best friends.  
  
"Do you mind if these beautiful ladies join us?" Randy asked looking down at Stacy.  
  
"Not at all!" Bradshaw said guiding the divas in the room.  
  
"Well I see that you guys are having fun without us." Stephanie said as she walked up to Brock and Hunter.  
  
"Hi Steph!" Hunter and Brock said cheerfully together.  
  
"Hi Brock hi Hunter!" Gail said appearing beside Stephanie as Brock smiled widely.  
  
"So why are you girls doing here?" Randy asked as he let Stacy sit down beside him at the couch.  
  
"Well we didn't have anything to do so we decided to go here instead." Stacy said placing her head on his chest.  
  
"So care to elaborate on why you had a crush on John." Randy said as Stacy blushed.  
  
"No!" Stacy and Trish said together.  
  
Trish was sitting beside John and apparently John asked the same about Randy.  
  
"See even Trish doesn't want to tell John so why should I tell you?" Stacy said smirking as Randy nodded.  
  
"Okay" Randy said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Why are you suddenly asking are you jealous?" Stacy asked Randy.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" Randy said as the other superstars and divas looked at him.  
  
"Well we could see right through you!" Batista said laughing.  
  
"Haha! Very funny Dave!" Randy said sarcastically.  
  
"I could really tell that you're jealous of John." Stacy said smiling.  
  
"Okay I am!" Randy said as Stacy kissed his lips.  
  
"Now that's the Randy I want to see!" Stacy said.  
  
"Well I better be honest always if I get to be kissed by a beautiful woman." Randy said as Stacy blushed.  
  
"You better be!" Stacy said smiling 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Monday night Raw part I!  
  
Stacy was sitting in her car the same as last week heading to the arena. Randy was already there sorting out the script. He asked her to come with him but she told him to go ahead.  
  
She was deep in thought while driving her rental car as she jumped when her cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Stacy said as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Hey baby how are you?" Randy asked from the other line.  
  
"Fine, so are all the guys there?" Stacy asked smiling when she realized that it was Randy who was calling.  
  
"Yeah, where are you?" Randy asked smiling too.  
  
"I'm almost there handsome." Stacy said grinning as Randy chuckled.  
  
"Well aren't I handsome. Well I'll be waiting for you beautiful!" Randy said smiling.  
  
"Okay bye!" Stacy said  
  
"Bye!" Randy said as they both hung up the phone.  
  
Stacy arrived 10 minutes later in the arena she had a big smile on her face as she walked in the arena she greeted some crewmembers as she walked by as well as superstars.  
  
She was in front Evolution's locker room door when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist painfully that let her cry out in pain.  
  
"Well hello Stacy did you see what we did to Randy last Tuesday night?" Test asked as Scott smirked behind Test.  
  
"Yeah he was defenseless!" Scott said as Stacy stared at them wide eyed.  
  
"You bastards!" Stacy spat at them.  
  
"Well I see you have a mouth now!" Test said laughing when someone opened Evolution's locker room and out came Randy and Batista.  
  
"Hey what the hell is going out here?" Randy screamed as soon as he saw Stacy being man handled by Test.  
  
"Nothing just teaching your slut a lesson or 2." Scott replied as Randy and Batista got in their faces.  
  
"You do not call Stacy a slut got me?" Batista said angrily.  
  
"So what if I do call her a slut? What you gonna do punch me?" Scott said mockingly what they didn't notice is cameramen were taping this as a promo.  
  
"Yes! And even more than that freak!" Stacy said, as Randy looked at her a bit surprised.  
  
"You do not talk like that to him whore!" Test screamed while Randy punched him.  
  
"He said don't call me a bitch but you called me a whore but it takes one to know one!" Stacy hissed at Test as he fell to the ground and let her go.  
  
"This ain't over punk!" Scott yelled  
  
"Yup this ain't over alright tonight it's you and Test against me and Batista." Randy yelled angrily as he stormed off in the locker room with Stacy and Batista.  
  
"Hey kid I see you already got Stacy what was the racket outside?" Hunter asked  
  
"Test and Steiner!" Batista shouted angrily  
  
"Calm down!" Stacy said as Batista fumed some more.  
  
"Yeah they tried to hurt Stacy I swear they are going to pay!" Randy said as Stacy rubbed his back.  
  
"Come on Randy they're just jealous." Stacy said as she tried her best to calm him down and succeeded.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't they be jealous?" Randy said smiling as Stacy smiled and blushed.  
  
"Oh well I was like that before!" Ric said sighing  
  
"Yeah those were the happy days when I was courting Stephanie." Hunter replied sitting down on the couch.  
  
"How about you Dave?" Randy asked  
  
"Who do you have your eyes on?" Stacy asked as the rest of Evolution listened carefully to what he was going to say.  
  
"Um I mean I well promise you guys won't judge me?" Batista asked nervously.  
  
"Of course not!" Stacy said as the others nodded  
  
"Well Lita." Batista said as the guys' eyes widened and Stacy was jumping up and down.  
  
"Well I'll try to set you up!" Stacy said as she got back to her perky self.  
  
"Wait a minute isn't it that she's dating Matt?" Hunter asked  
  
"Well they broke up." Stacy said as she headed to the door.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Randy asked  
  
"Divas locker room" Stacy replied opening the door.  
  
"Are Scott and Test still there?" Randy asked  
  
"No" Stacy said smiling as she walked out of the locker room and headed to the divas locker room.  
  
Once she arrived she heard giggling and screeching.  
  
"What the?" Stacy said as she opened the door.  
  
She saw Lita being surrounded by the other divas.  
  
"What's happening here?" Stacy asked as Trish approached her  
  
"Well Lita just admitted that she has a crush on Batista." Trish said smiling.  
  
"Really? Dave just told me that he has a thing for you too." Stacy said sitting beside Lita as the other divas giggled.  
  
"What? Um. What did he exactly tell you?" Lita asked  
  
"Well I asked who he has his eyes on or something like that and he replied you." Stacy said as Lita got up.  
  
"Stacy can we go to Evolution's locker room?" Lita asked heading to the door.  
  
"Okay but girls be good!" Stacy said to the other divas.  
  
"We will!" they all said in unison  
  
"Hey Dave how long have you had a crush on Lita?" Randy asked as they all sat down.  
  
"Well since I arrived from my injury." Batista replied  
  
"Ooh!" Hunter said as the Randy laughed.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get that!" Hunter said getting up  
  
As Hunter opened the door he saw none other than Stacy and Lita.  
  
"Hey girls come in." Hunter said stepping aside to let them enter the locker room.  
  
"Hey Babe! Hey Li!" Randy said as Stacy sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey Randy hey Dave." Lita said sitting beside Batista.  
  
"Hey guys guess what I just came out of the general manager's office and Dave Randy you two have a new storyline." Ric said entering the locker room.  
  
"What?" Randy and Batista said together.  
  
"Well Eric said he'll be setting you up with Lita tonight and Randy with Stacy remember your fight with Steiner and Test earlier they set that up as a promo and the match is tonight with Stacy and Lita accompanying both of you but you'll have to do another thing when it's the girls match up which involves Lita, Trish, Stacy, Molly, Gail and Victoria Test will interfere along with Scott and they will beat Stacy and Lita so you guys save them and beat the crap out of Steiner and Test then Dave you'll do a promo with Lita saying if she could accompany you later for the main event then yada yada yada she'll say yes then that's it." Ric said as Lita and Stacy looked at each other.  
  
"What do you mean a match that involves me, Lita and Trish?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well he made that match so it will tie together the angle and plus Gail will sort of bitch around about you and you'll get mad and demand a match but she says that you'll never get a match then Eric comes along and says that it will be a six women tag team match." Ric said as both divas nodded  
  
"Oh yeah and that promo begins in 5 minutes." Ric said  
  
"Okay I'll see you later guys!" Stacy said as she went out of the locker room leaving Lita with Batista, Ric, Randy and Hunter.  
  
AN: PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! I AM BEGGING FOR MERCY! ANYWAY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THANKS! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Raw part II!  
  
"Well Stacy you're nothing but eye candy you can never wrestle! You were just lucky last Thursday with Sable!" Gail spat at her.  
  
"You think? Do you want to prove something?" Stacy replied calmly.  
  
"Sure but you'll never get a match!" Gail replied.  
  
"You willing to bet on that?" Stacy said as Gail smiled.  
  
"NO! I think you're willing to do anything just to get your hands on me something like sleep with Eric!" Gail said as Stacy fumed.  
  
"Shut up!" Stacy said.  
  
"Girls save it for tonight okay let's do it this way Stacy since there's a tag team match between Trish, Lita, Molly and Victoria why don't we make that a 6 women tag team match?" Eric said as Stacy nodded.  
  
"Then that's settled!" Gail said leaving as Stacy did the same.  
  
"Great promo Stace so see you later!" Gail said as soon as the cameras stopped rolling Stacy nodded.  
  
"Ms. Keibler your match is on in 20 minutes." A crewmember said as Stacy headed to Evolution's locker room.  
  
When she opened the door she saw Lita and Batista in deep conversation and Randy sitting and watching the now going on match.  
  
"Hey guys where's Hunter and Ric?" Stacy asked as Randy got up and carried her to the couch.  
  
"Well he has something to do with Bill (Goldberg)" Randy said as Stacy got up from the couch.  
  
"Where are you going?" Randy asked.  
  
"Getting ready for my match." Stacy said as Lita stood up and followed Stacy.  
  
"Hey wait for me and see you later guys!" Lita said as Stacy and her exited the locker room.  
  
"Okay I see we have a brand new couple don't we?" Stacy teased Lita as they arrived at the women's locker room and immediately began dressing.  
  
"What?" Lita asked as she put on her boots.  
  
"Come on Lita you two are falling for each other and it's not even your first date." Stacy said as she put on her ring attire. She wore a white short shorts with an Evolution t-shirt personalized at the back instead of paid laid made was legend killer's property.  
  
"Hey how do you know that?" Lita asked also putting on her ring attire.  
  
"I have my ways Li!" Stacy said putting on her white high-heeled boots.  
  
"Oh yeah and why don't you see that you and Randy are so meant to be!" Lita said as Stacy blushed.  
  
"Shut up!" Stacy said as Lita giggled.  
  
"First Stace Randy's got it bad for you since he arrived in the WWE and hell you always say that he's hot after he arrived from his injury I mean remember the match he had with Steiner we the divas all knew that you were not looking at Steiner you were looking at Randy's ass come on admit it Stace!" Lita said as she and Stacy went out of the women's locker room and headed to the ring.  
  
"Hey that was a long time ago!" Stacy said as they stopped behind the curtains Trish was already there along with Molly, Gail and Victoria.  
  
"Hey girls don't be rough out there okay." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you should be telling Stacy that." Molly said smiling as Stacy blushed.  
  
"Why me?" Stacy asked as the other divas looked at each other.  
  
"Come on no woman could have beat Sable's ass like that with an exception to Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley (sorry if I didn't use Triple H's real name)" Victoria said as the other girls nodded.  
  
"Yeah Stephanie's even tougher than Chyna but you know when the billion dollar princess gets snotty the toughness is replaced by cockiness and clumsiness, no one tell her I said that or next thing I will know is I'm being beat down." Trish said as the other divas laughed.  
  
"Girls your on in 5." A crewmember said as the divas prepared their last minute adjustments.  
  
First came out Victoria being accompanied by Steven Richards. Then Gail Kim came out after came Molly Holly.  
  
"This is it girls be prepared to be beaten by Scott and Andrew." Stacy said as Trish and Lita nodded.  
  
Fourth to come out was Trish as she entered the ring. Then Lita came out to her music and last but not the least was Stacy as Evolution's music hit and then came out the long legged diva as usual she did the bend over to get in trick as the other divas started mauling each other.  
  
The bell sounded and the first persons in the ring were Molly and Lita. They locked and Lita pushed Molly forcefully to the corner and as Molly got up Lita gave her a DDT Lita covered her but to only get a 2 count.  
  
Lita got up and tagged in Trish as Molly tagged in Victoria. Trish attacked Victoria instantly sending Victoria to the mat. Trish got up and bounced of the ropes and hit Victoria with a clothesline. Victoria got up and kicked Trish in the face she got up to the top rope and was about to jump when Lita pulled the top rope from the outside as Victoria fell to a sitting position as Trish saw this got up and grabbing the bottom rope and doing a hand stand wrapping her legs around Victoria's neck and bringing her down to the mat and covering her but Gail distracted the referee as Molly threw Trish over the top rope. She landed on the apron but got pulled by the feet and crashed face first on the apron by Steven Richards who was outside.  
  
"Trish!" Stacy screamed as Trish went back to the ring but was too weak to stand up and crawled to their corner.  
  
She was reaching for Stacy's hand for the tag and succeeded as Stacy charged at Gail who was now the legal woman in the ring. She did the unprettier. Gail got up as Stacy prepared for the RKO but she missed as Gail ducked and giving Stacy a drop kick and covered her but it was only a 2 count. Stacy got up as Gail tried to clothesline her but missed. Stacy kicked Gail's stomach making her bend over as Stacy bounced of the ropes and scissors kicked her and covered 1-2-3!  
  
"And the winners are Trish Stratus, Lita and Stacy Keibler!" Lilian shouted using the mic as the fans cheered but then Scott Steiner and Test came out and beat the hell out of Stacy and Lita. Trish was still weak and just laid down from the blow she took from Steven Richards. Just then Randy and Batista came running and beat the hell out of Steiner and Test as Randy did the RKO on Test and Batista giving Steiner a power bomb.  
  
They carried a limp Stacy and Lita as they also tried to help Trish get up but Chris Jericho ran in and did just that but Trish didn't pay any attention to him and got out of the ring by herself.  
  
They carried Stacy and Lita to Evolution's locker room.  
  
"Hey you alright?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yup you could put me down now." Stacy said perkily.  
  
"How about you beautiful?" Batista asked Lita as Lita blushed.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay can you put me down too?" Lita asked as Batista and Randy put them down.  
  
"Hey we still have a promo." Batista said as Lita nodded.  
  
"Yeah right outside the locker room." Batista said as they headed for the door.  
  
"We'll be watchin" Stacy said as Lita and Batista nodded.  
  
"They make a cute couple!" Stacy said.  
  
"How about us?" Randy teased.  
  
"I don't know maybe?" Stacy said sarcastically as Randy smiled.  
  
"Just maybe?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded.  
  
"Yup I'll say maybe!" Stacy said as she giggled.  
  
"Come on we're perfect for each other I mean I am hot and you're even hotter." Randy said as Stacy giggled some more.  
  
"True isn't it!" Stacy said as Randy tickled her making her lie down on the couch with Randy was on top of her.  
  
They looked in each other's eyes for a minute before Randy lowered his head to capture her lips their lips locking for what seemed like an eternity before Randy inserted his tongue in her mouth. Both didn't notice the promo going on but hell they didn't even notice Hunter and Ric coming in. Hunter and Ric snickered for a moment until Randy made a move by lowering his hands under her shirt and that's when the guys wanted to interrupt.  
  
"Ehem!" Hunter said loudly so that Randy and Stacy could hear.  
  
Both of them looked up they had different looks on their faces Randy cocky and grinning Stacy well embarrassed and blushing rather red.  
  
"I see that you are still not ready for your match Mr. Orton but you were ready for something else." Ric said as Hunter laughed.  
  
"Oh shit the match!" Randy said getting up and heading to the bathroom along with his duffle bag.  
  
Stacy sat there still blushing thinking like "What the hell did it look like when they came in and why didn't we lock the door?" Stacy asked herself as Randy emerged from the bathroom wearing his wrestling trunks and boots.  
  
"Ready to go Stace?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded quickly and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What's your rush?" Randy asked as they went out of the locker room.  
  
"Don't you feel embarrassed around Hunter when he sees you about to do something with a girl?" Stacy asked as she stopped behind the curtains.  
  
"No" Randy said plainly as Stacy glared at him.  
  
"Aghh!" Stacy said getting annoyed.  
  
"Where the hell is Batista?" Randy asked as he looked around.  
  
"Here compadre!" Batista said as he ran to Randy and Stacy along with Lita.  
  
"So did you see the promo?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sorry guys but we didn't see it." Randy said as Evolution's music played.  
  
"That's okay let's just kick some ass!" Batista said growling as the girls giggled.  
  
"Ready?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded.  
  
"You ready?" Batista asked Lita.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Lita said as they went out to the ring.  
  
"Man that was something!" Hunter said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"And did you know they haven't even done it yet?" Ric asked Hunter.  
  
"Really I think Randy's getting soft Ric he doesn't ever go out with a girl more than a day or two without sex." Hunter said laughing as he and Ric watched the match now going on.  
  
"Yup I think he has finally fallen in love!" Ric said pretending to wipe away tears.  
  
"They grow up so fast but I just hope that they stay together." Hunter said as Ric nodded.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW! AND TO SUPER SKITTZ, SHADY-ANGEL821, SUPERKEVSLASS, XTREMEDIVA, SKITTLES EDGE, GLUHENDER AUFRUHRER AND HUNTERSGIRL THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! 


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR IT'S WRESTLERS THAT ARE INVOLVED IN THIS STORY.  
  
AN: FIRST TIME I USED THAT BUT I JUST DON'T WANT TO GET SUED ANYWAY TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 24: Monday night Raw part III and where did Stacy go?!  
  
"Come on Randy!" Stacy screamed as Randy took another blow from Steiner.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Scott yelled from the ring as Stacy tapped her hand over and over again on the apron, soon all the fans followed.  
  
"Randy!" Stacy screamed as Randy ran to his corner and tagged in Batista. Lita jumped at this and screamed too.  
  
"Batista drop kicking Steiner. Batista goes for the tiger bomb 1-2-3! The two members of Evolution take the win King!" J.R. shouted as Lita and Stacy climbed in to the ring and raised their respective man's hand.  
  
"What will happen next King?" J.R. said as Batista, Lita, Stacy and Randy walked up the ramp.  
  
"Is Batista and Lita dating or something?" King asked  
  
"Where will Randy and Stacy's relationship go J.R.?" King asked again  
  
"You'll find out next week!" J.R. said  
  
"Here on Raw!" King continued his sentence.  
  
"Great match handsome!" Stacy said kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Randy said as Stacy giggled.  
  
"Hey man I'm beat I'm going to the hotel already just tell nature boy and the game that I've gone with Lita." Batista said as Randy nodded.  
  
"Okay man! See you tomora!" Randy said as Stacy laughed  
  
"What did you say?" Stacy asked still laughing  
  
"See you tomara why?" Randy asked as Stacy kept on laughing  
  
"Before you wanted to be like John now you want to be like Chris (Jericho) I mean you're like saying that you're the king of rock and rolla." Stacy said as Randy laughed with her.  
  
"I didn't want to sound like him!" Randy said as they went to Evolution's locker room and got their bags.  
  
"Hey Hunter! Dave already left okay." Randy said as Hunter nodded  
  
"Fine, I know he is with Lita!" Hunter said smiling.  
  
"Yup did you ever imagine them together?" Stacy asked as Hunter shook his head.  
  
"Nope but I'll tell you this. I have been imagining you and Randy together ever since we started Evolution and I hope you two would not break up, okay?" Hunter asked as Stacy blushed  
  
"Not in a million years champ! I'll treasure Stacy like she is the last woman on earth." Randy said as Hunter nodded.  
  
"Okay, so you better get going I know both of you are tired." Hunter said as Stacy and Randy nodded.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Bye kid!" Hunter said as Randy smiled too.  
  
"So what are you thinking of doing?" Randy asked as Stacy's smile grew wide.  
  
"I want to go swimming!" Stacy said as Randy smirked.  
  
"Hey fine by me as long as I see you in a bikini!" Randy replied as Stacy playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"People say that women are better at slapping while men are better at punching." Randy said grinning as Stacy shook her head fearfully.  
  
"No, no, no, you're not going to punch me!" Stacy said backing away from him.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me?" Randy asked as he looked in to Stacy's eyes, which were full of fear.  
  
She kept backing up but stopped when she felt cold concrete.  
  
"You have no where to go now!" Randy said grinning as he came closer.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry!" Stacy said as Randy came closer but he had other intensions.  
  
Randy lowered his head slowly as he tried to kiss her lips but something was not right he kept on lowering his head but still no contact was made. 'Wait a minute I don't remember Stacy being so short' Randy thought as he opened his eyes and saw that Stacy was no longer pinned against the wall he looked around and found no one in sight.  
  
"What the hell? Stacy?" Randy shouted running to the parking lot and found a rushing car screeching it's tires to get away from the arena.  
  
"Shit!" Randy whispered under his breath as he ran to his car and tried to follow the car but lost it near a traffic light.  
  
"Shit! This isn't supposed to happen!" Randy said as he banged his head on the wheel making the horn screech.  
  
"I better call Hunter." Randy said as he took his cellphone and dialed Hunter's number.  
  
"Hillo!" Hunter said as he answered his phone.  
  
"Hunt, it's Randy Stacy's gone and I don't know where she is I tried to follow a car that sped of just right after Stacy disappeared but failed." Randy said all things started to drown his mind. 'What will happen to her I didn't even say I love you yet I've never felt anything like this with a woman'.  
  
All these things flooded his mind but he was interrupted by Hunter's voice.  
  
"Kid are you still there?" Hunter asked concerned  
  
"Yeah still here!" Randy said  
  
"Well does she have a cellphone?" Hunter asked as Randy's eyes lit up.  
  
"She does!" Randy said smiling as he hung up.  
  
"Well at least he said something before hanging up!" Hunter said as he shook his head and headed for his car. He noticed that Scott Steiner was still there. 'Wait a minute if he's still here?' Hunter asked rather confused as he headed to his car. He was about to go but checked again Test was now there and they were headed to their rental car.  
  
"Whatever happened to Stacy, I know Test and Steiner are not responsible." Hunter said while driving out and heading to the hotel.  
  
Randy meanwhile was tired of hearing Stacy's voice mail.  
  
"Fuck this!" he said angrily tossing his phone he started heading to the hotel and search for his girlfriend there.  
  
He arrived the same time as Hunter arrived and immediately ran after Hunter.  
  
"Found her yet?" Hunter asked as Randy frowned  
  
"No!" Randy said rather mad.  
  
"Calm down! But I have to tell you something!" Hunter said as Randy listened closely.  
  
"What?" Randy snapped as Hunter shook his head.  
  
"Test and Steiner are not responsible for this." Hunter said as Randy scowled.  
  
"What do you mean they are not responsible they are the first person I would suspect if Stacy would be kidnapped." Randy said as Hunter shook his head once more.  
  
"Well you just said would be meaning you're not sure if Stacy ran away or got kidnapped." Hunter said as Randy's features lightened up little.  
  
"Well not really but I have to find out soon!" Randy said as he went up to the front desk.  
  
Hunter watched as Randy talked with the man behind the desk. As soon as Hunter saw a confused look on Randy's face he knew that something was wrong.  
  
"So what did he say?" Hunter asked  
  
"Well I thanked the man that he's a wrestling fan but I'm a little confused um. he said that Stephanie was the one who brought Stacy here." Randy said scratching his head while Hunter's eyes widened.  
  
"What? It must be a mistake Stephanie's traveling with the Smackdown superstars I even talked with Brock this morning and he said that Stephanie was a stone throws away. Is he sure that he saw Stephanie? I mean Stephanie would call me if she had something to do or say she's my wife!" Hunter said as Randy smiled.  
  
"Yup, he was sure he even asked for an autograph." Randy said as Hunter started pacing.  
  
"But what is so important that she couldn't tell me?" Hunter asked himself as Randy spoke up.  
  
"That's it Hunter maybe she's not ready to tell you yet so she talked with Stacy first." Randy said as Hunter sort of calmed down.  
  
"Okay so do you know what's her room number?" Hunter said as he walked slowly to the elevator waiting for Randy.  
  
"Yes, but I am not telling you!" Randy said smiling.  
  
"Please!" Hunter said as Randy shook his head.  
  
"Come on we're suffering together! You know that Stacy will not come back in my room until tomorrow so I think you should just think of it as the old days no worries and just carefree." Randy said as Hunter smiled.  
  
"So you're like saying that you love and care for Stacy right?" Hunter asked as Randy's head turned sharply as they exited the elevator.  
  
Randy glared at him for a moment but decided not to say anything.  
  
"So you and Stacy have only been together for a week and you're head over heels aren't you?" Hunter asked as Randy inserted his keycard in to the keyhole.  
  
"So what if I am?" Randy asked as they entered the room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well I'm just asking no need to get harsh!" Hunter said as Randy shook his head.  
  
"I'm not ready to tell her yet, okay Hunter?" Randy said as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I understand" Hunter said as Randy sighed.  
  
"Steph, I don't know what to say!" Stacy said in awe of what she just heard.  
  
"Well just promise not to tell anyone!" Stephanie said as Stacy frowned.  
  
AN: WHAT DID STEPHANIE TELL STACY? IS RANDY REALLY IN LOVE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW SO I COULD READ YOUR THOUGHTS! AND THANKS TO MELODYFAITH, PARICA, HARDYSGURL, PAMMI, XTREMEDIVA, BRYSTAL, HUNTERSGIRL, SHADY-ANGEL821, MAXINE, ANGELROSE82 FOR REVIEWING AND OH YEAH ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS ARE ALLOWED I ALREADY HAVE ONE LOL! 


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN? GRRR! I DON'T OWN THE WWE OR IT'S WRESTLERS!  
  
Chapter 25: surprise!  
  
Stacy looked at Stephanie for a moment and frowned even more.  
  
"Steph, you do now this is happy news right?" Stacy asked as Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Of course I do! But I want to give this to Hunter as a present, you know for Christmas." Stephanie said while Stacy's frown turned into a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right." Stacy said.  
  
"Do you think that the Randy is looking for you?" Stephanie asked as Stacy's eyes popped out for a moment.  
  
"I forgot about him! He's got to be super worried!" Stacy said as she ran and got her cellphone from her bag.  
  
"Now I have to tell Hunter that I'm here." Stephanie said also taking her cellphone.  
  
"Hello Randy?" Stacy said as Randy's phone stopped ringing and someone answered the phone.  
  
"Stace, where are you?" Randy said obviously not worried.  
  
"I'm here with Stephanie." Stacy replied.  
  
"Okay, do you mind if you stay there for the night? Hunter fell asleep here in our hotel room." Randy said looking back at Hunter who was sleeping.  
  
"Sure, when Hunter wakes up just tell him that Stephanie visited from Smackdown." Stacy said as Randy smiled.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow babe!" Randy said.  
  
"See you tomorrow too handsome." Stacy said shaking her head and snickering.  
  
"Stace, Hunter's not answering his phone." Stephanie said worriedly as Stacy laughed a little.  
  
"He's asleep at mine and Randy's hotel room." Stacy said giggling.  
  
"That explains it." Stephanie said giggling with Stacy.  
  
"So where are you going to sleep tonight?" Stephanie asked Stacy.  
  
"Oh I was meaning to ask you that could I stay with you tonight?" Stacy asked as Stephanie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Of course you can! You're my best friend! How could I say no?" Stephanie said giggling again as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Okay we better get ready for bed. We have a lot of covering up to do tomorrow!" Stacy said.  
  
"Yup, what am I going to tell Hunter?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"That you had business to take care of with me and you needed to see me as soon as possible." Stacy suggested.  
  
"Yeah that could work!" Stephanie said jumping and running to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey I thought I would be the one first to use the bathroom!" Stacy yelled from the bedroom.  
  
"Well sorry but I got here first!" Stephanie said sticking her tongue out at Stacy as she opened the door.  
  
"Fine!" Stacy said pretending to be angry.  
  
After about 20 minutes Stephanie came out in a tank top and checkered pajamas.  
  
"Just wait I am so going to beat you in pillow fighting!" Stacy said getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Nah Stace I'm too tired!" Stephanie said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Never mind!" Stacy said as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
Stacy came out minutes later wearing pajamas and a black tank top that had bold white letters printed on it that said 'Evolution's babe'  
  
Stephanie was already sound asleep as she climbed on the bed and laid down beside her friend. She pulled on the covers as she said.  
  
"I can't believe Stephanie and Hunter are having a baby!" as she fell to a quiet and peaceful sleep.  
  
Randy woke up the next morning to very loud snoring.  
  
"God Hunter! Can't you keep it down?" Randy said as he got up and walked to the bathroom. But he got an even better idea.  
  
"This is going to be very interesting!" Randy said as he crept to his bag and found his video camera.  
  
"Home movies!" Randy said as he focused the camera to Triple H's face.  
  
Hunter was snoring louder as ever but still asleep.  
  
"Better wake him up!" Randy said quietly.  
  
"HUNTER THERE IS A RABBIT TRYING TO EAT YOU!" Randy shouted as Hunter woke up and jumped.  
  
"What? Where's the rabbit?" Hunter said as he got up and ran around and this was caught all in video!  
  
"Man, haha! You haha!" Randy tried to say but was taken over by his laughter.  
  
"Randy! You are so going to wish that you're dead!" Hunter shouted as he ran after Randy.  
  
They chased each other until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Hunter shouted answering the door and there stood Stephanie McMahon and Stacy Keibler.  
  
"Well I could hear the screams from out here." Stephanie teased as Hunter blushed.  
  
"Yup!! Is Randy there Hunter?" Stacy asked as Hunter nodded and let them in.  
  
"Yes, in fact he is!" Hunter said  
  
"Hi Babe! Hi Steph!" Randy said as he hugged Stacy and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hey Randy! Hey honey!" Stephanie said as she too kissed Hunter.  
  
"Well I am happy that you're here but why are you here?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well I came to see you handsome and I came to tell Stacy the excellent news! She is now also a part of the Smackdown roster and not just her Evolution too." Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"Really? How did you do that?" Hunter asked brows raised.  
  
"Well what the princess wants the princess gets." Stephanie replied smirking.  
  
Even though that it was true that Evolution was a part of Smackdown that was not really the reason why she is there.  
  
"Okay, but why did you have to tell Stacy first? I mean I am the leader of Evolution." Hunter asked cockily.  
  
"First she is my best friend and second I know you already know that you are going to be on the Smackdown roster." Stephanie said.  
  
"She has a point there." Randy spoke up as Stacy giggled.  
  
"See even Randy agrees with me!" Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"When will we start Steph?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Actually next week." Stephanie said while Hunter frowned.  
  
"I have to go through another week without you?" Hunter said.  
  
"Maybe" Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"See that's what we will be like when we are married Stace." Randy said while Stacy looked like she was hit with a brick.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stacy asked as Randy smiled.  
  
"Well I really am looking forward to the day that we will get married." Randy said smiling.  
  
"Please don't say that you're asking me to get married." Stacy said fearfully. She wants to get married but she needs to think first.  
  
"Of course not. not yet." Randy said smirking.  
  
"When will that be?" Stacy said smiling obviously relieved.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Randy said smirking even more.  
  
"Okay I can't wait for that to happen but I just remembered, Stace we have to go to my father's office for the plans to the Christmas party after Smackdown." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah I forgot about that okay see you later guys!" Stacy said giving Randy a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Okay see ya later babe!" Randy and Hunter said in unison as Stephanie and Stacy left.  
  
"So what do we have planned?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know but I am pretty sure that every comment that I make this morning my father will consider my thoughts on the party." Stephanie said sarcastically as Stacy giggled.  
  
"He can't ignore all of your comments I know some will get through him." Stacy said.  
  
"Really my father is very dumb you know." Stephanie said laughing but as soon as she saw someone walk by her smile fell.  
  
"Why the sad face all of the sudden?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Sable!" Stephanie responded as she saw Vince helping Sable getting in the car.  
  
"Oh I see! Just ignore her! Nothing more than a one dollar slut!" Stacy said trying to calm Stephanie down but obviously the one who was about to lose it was herself.  
  
"Did you tell your father yet? You know about the baby?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Nope I'm going to break the news to him at the party." Stephanie said as they got in her rental car and left for the arena.  
  
Stacy and Stephanie arrived at the arena and immediately went to the conference room where a number of superstars were already inside.  
  
"Well don't see your father and his humble assistant yet." Stacy said as Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Yeah probably having a quickie in the broom closet." Stephanie said as Stacy and the other superstars laughed at her comment.  
  
Stephanie's father came in obviously confused by their laughter that could be heard outside.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vince asked his suit obviously messed up. Cheeks and lips were smeared with red lipstick the same color lipstick that Sable wears and her lipstick obviously was also smeared.  
  
"Um boss did you go anywhere before arriving here?" Big Show asked still chuckling.  
  
"The broom closet, I mean from the hotel of course." Vince said as the whole room erupted in laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" Sable spoke up annoyed.  
  
"Hehe! She doesn't know that her thong is seen from here." Stacy commented quietly so that only the superstars could hear.  
  
Sable looked confused then Brock whispered something in her ear as soon as the words escaped Brock's mouth her cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Never knew she could blush! I thought she was willing to show what she has got to everybody." Stephanie whispered as the superstars again erupted in laughter.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Vince yelled making all the people in the room quiet down.  
  
Suddenly Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton burst in the door.  
  
"Sorry we're late boss." Hunter said sitting down beside Stephanie.  
  
Randy sat down beside Stacy and Batista sat down beside Lita leaving Ric sitting down beside Randy.  
  
"Well back to what was I saying before Evolution interrupted." Vince said as Ric interrupted.  
  
"Some members of Evolution Vince we were not complete." Ric said, as Vince was getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Anyway I don't care why all of you were laughing but I just want to discuss our party for Smackdown and Raw superstars next week." Vince said as all the superstars listened intently except for Evolution, Stephanie McMahon and Lita.  
  
"This is going to be a long day!" Randy said as he leaned back and watched.  
  
"Yup!" Stacy said smiling at him.  
  
AN: WELL I WOULD TELL YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! AND WHEN YOU WILL READ THIS PLEASE LET IT BE TUESDAY SO THAT I WOULD BE ON TIME ON MY FIC I AM GOING TO POST MY CHAPTER ON THE DAY THAT MY CHAPTER IS HAPPENING EXAMPLE IF IN MY FIC IT'S TUESDAY THEN BY CHANCE YOU WOULD READ IT ON TUESDAY TOO. SORRY IF I CAN'T LIST THE REVIEWERS I NEED TO POST THIS IMMEDIATELY! 


	26. Chapter 26

AN: LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT ARMAGEDDON JUST HAPPENED. AND LET ME JUST CLEAR THIS OUT EVOLUTION IS NOT JUMPING TO SMACKDOWN THEY ARE SORT OF SUPERSTARS THERE AS WELL AS ON RAW MEANING THEY WON'T LEAVE RAW.  
  
Chapter 26: what?  
  
"Randy come on we are the champions here." Hunter said. They were doing a promo for Raw and Hunter, Ric, Batista and Randy (remember they are still heels) were showing off their titles.  
  
"Yup I know but still we can't say that the whole Evolution is gifted with gold." Randy said as he looked at Stacy who was sitting down on the couch while the guys were talking behind her.  
  
"I never gave that a thought." Hunter said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Well we could help her get a title shot against Molly." Batista spoke up.  
  
"And then all if Evolution would hold all the titles on Raw, brilliant!" Ric said as he clapped.  
  
"I better talk to Bischoff!" Hunter said as he exited the locker room.  
  
"So is Bischoff going to let me win?" Stacy asked as Hunter smiled as soon as he came back and all the cameramen had gone.  
  
"Yep and now you can say that you're not just eye candy." Hunter said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to my woman like that!" Randy said pretending to get mad.  
  
"What you gonna do intercontinental champion beat me? The world heavy weight champion." Hunter said as he stood up and approached Randy.  
  
"Maybe!" Randy said getting in his face as Stacy just shook his head.  
  
"Men!" Stacy sighed taking a magazine and reading it.  
  
"Well try legend killer!" Hunter said but when Randy tried to attack Hunter but Hunter attached a headlock.  
  
"Hunter when's the match?" Stacy said disrupting the both of them.  
  
"Um. let's see" Hunter said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"It's on in 30 minutes." Hunter said as he started the cross face on Randy.  
  
"Make him stop!" Randy yelled tapping out.  
  
"Sorry babe can't help you I need to get ready." Stacy said kissing Randy's cheek and leaving the room.  
  
"Aww!" Ric and Batista said together as Hunter let go of Randy and the look on Randy's face looked very agitated.  
  
"Come on guys! Why do you have to tease me?" Randy asked.  
  
"Well until you admit that you love her then we wouldn't stop teasing." Ric said smiling evilly.  
  
"Yup we'll tease you 24/7!" Batista said smiling.  
  
"Okay I give up but guys don't tell her yet. I love her." Randy said well actually whispered.  
  
"What we didn't hear you?" Hunter said as Stacy came in but all of them didn't notice.  
  
"I love Stacy!" Randy shouted getting annoyed but was shocked to see Stacy standing in front of him.  
  
"You what?" Stacy asked as Randy bowed his head down he didn't notice the red mark on Stacy's cheek but Batista noticed.  
  
"I love you." Randy said in the faintest voice he has spoken.  
  
Hunter, Ric and Batista were jumping like girls watching them but still Batista was a little suspicious of he red mark on her cheek.  
  
"Okay before we go Stacy I have to tell you something. Randy has never said I love you to a woman with an exception to his mom with that I think we should leave." Hunter said as he gestured Ric and Batista to get out.  
  
"Wait I want to watch." Batista said whining.  
  
"Shut up Dave!" Hunter said closing the door behind him.  
  
"So, um." Stacy trailed of trying to think of what to say.  
  
"I mean" Stacy and Randy said together both of them blushing.  
  
"You go first." Randy said while smiling.  
  
"Um. Randy for the past 2 weeks I have to say I have fallen deeply for you." Stacy said while Randy's smile widened.  
  
"And I don't want to ruin our relationship." Stacy said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"I think we should remain friends." Stacy said as tears ran from her eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Randy asked shocked by what she has said.  
  
"I mean I thought we are going in the right direction Stace." Randy said obviously getting upset to say the least.  
  
"I'm sorry Randy! Maybe we just need space." Stacy said as she ran out of the room.  
  
What they didn't know was that Hunter, Batista and Ric all heard what she had said.  
  
Stacy came out tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I have to in this match!' she said to herself as she walked to gorilla position waiting for her music. But what was playing was Evolution's music. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand not painfully but startled her a little.  
  
"Hey, I know we sort of broke up just minutes ago but to the fans we aren't and remember we're still friends." Randy said as Stacy nodded.  
  
Stacy knew that they were only friends but she had this funny feeling in her stomach. She had the same feeling on their first date together.  
  
"Okay we better go." Stacy said as she walked to the curtain and strutted down the ramp with Randy and her hand in hand.  
  
"Hey J.R. I think Evolution is looking for another belt." King said hooting.  
  
"That's right King! If Stacy wins then Evolution will be holding all of the championships on Raw!" J.R. said as Stacy entered the ring just like I said bend over to get in trick with Randy holding the ropes.  
  
Stacy was wearing black short shorts with a white tank top with legend killer's property printed on it (similar to what she wore the night before) and black high-heeled boots to match.  
  
"Good luck!" Randy whispered in her ear as Molly came to the ring and glared at her.  
  
Randy exited the ring his heart broke into a million pieces. He really was in love with Stacy. If he wasn't he would be feeling quite all right with her breaking up with him. Randy watched as Molly threw Stacy around, he couldn't just watch his girlfriend. ex-girlfriend like this but this was only a match. He couldn't think like this.  
  
Stacy was pinning Molly and got the three count.  
  
Randy entered the ring and hugged Stacy. Stacy pretended to not have broken up with Randy and hugged him back as the belt was handed to her.  
  
"Congratulations!" Randy said smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks!" Stacy said smiling back as they broke away from their hug.  
  
Randy and Stacy walked up the ramp and arrived behind the curtains.  
  
Randy still couldn't understand why Stacy broke up with him. He was so confused right now.  
  
"Randy do you mind if I room with Lita tonight." Stacy asked interrupting Randy's thoughts.  
  
"Sure, as long as you'll be alright." Randy said as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Yeah see you Randy." Stacy said sadly as he walked away.  
  
"Well I could see that you still haven't broken up with him!" Test yelled as soon as Stacy was alone.  
  
"I did Andrew and you can thank yourself for that!" Stacy screamed back tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"So you should be mine again!" Test said as Stacy glared at him.  
  
"No! I only broke up with him because you threatened to hurt Stephanie and her baby! I would never go back with you!" Stacy screamed running to the divas locker room.  
  
"Lita!" Stacy shouted as she packed her bags.  
  
"Yes?" Lita said giggling as she came out of the shower.  
  
"We should go now!" Stacy said as she finished packing her stuff.  
  
"Stacy why are you crying?" Lita asked getting serious comforting her friend.  
  
"Andrew, he made me break up with Randy!" Stacy said while sobbing.  
  
Lita looked surprised she was dripping from head to toe and Stacy was there sobbing in her arms.  
  
"Why?" Lita had many questions running through her mind.  
  
"He said I would never get to see my godchild if I don't break up with Randy." Stacy said as Lita looked even more confused.  
  
"Godchild?" Lita asked questioningly.  
  
"Okay can you keep a secret?" Stacy asked as Lita nodded.  
  
"Stephanie's pregnant." Stacy said as Lita's eyes widened.  
  
"Do the guys now?" Lita asked still in shock.  
  
"No" Stacy replied tears stopped streaming down her puffy red eyes.  
  
"Okay Stace we'll discuss this later in the hotel just wait I'll get dressed and we'll get out of here." Lita said while Stacy nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.  
  
Lita dressed quickly hoping that Test wouldn't think to come in the divas locker room.  
  
"Stace we can go now." Lita said as Stacy stood up slowly and walked to the door carrying her bag with Lita following close behind.  
  
Lita and Stacy drove to the hotel quietly and entered the hotel silently too.  
  
"Stace I just want to ask, do you want to get back with Randy?" Lita asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course I do I wouldn't have broken up with him in the first place if it wasn't for Andrew." Stacy said bowing down her head.  
  
"I know that it is hard to admit this at first but do you love Randy?" Lita asked getting to the point.  
  
"I. I do" Stacy replied while Lita smiled.  
  
"Then your answer is there! If you love Randy and if Randy loves you there will be a way that you two would be together again!" Lita said smiling.  
  
"You really think that will happen?" Stacy asked Lita.  
  
"Love conquers all Stace!" Lita said giggling.  
  
"Thanks Li!" Stacy said hugging Lita little did she now that Randy was already planning something to win her back.  
  
AN: HEHE! WHAT IS RANDY PLANNING? WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS! SORRY IF I CAN'T POST YOUR NAMES HERE I AM WRITING THIS IN A RUSH BEFORE MY SISTERS GET HOME! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Smackdown!  
  
It had been 3 days since Randy and Stacy saw each other and it was tearing every bit of sanity that was left in them.  
  
"Dave I am losing it I hope we get to the after party fast!" Randy said yanking his short hair.  
  
"Come on man its only been three days and you're going nuts!" Batista replied as Hunter entered the locker room.  
  
"I am trying very hard not to go crazy here!" Randy said rubbing his face.  
  
Smackdown had finished but all that Evolution did that night was appear in the ring nothing major.  
  
"Li! I need to find my dress!" Stacy yelled from the bathroom of her and Lita's hotel room  
  
"Tor! Stacy's dress!" Lita said to Torrie who was trying to find her dress as well.  
  
"Coming!" Torrie said as she handed Lita a black halter above the knee ruffle dress.  
  
"Here Stace" Lita said handing Stacy the dress.  
  
"Thanks! What time are we going to the McMahon mansion?" Stacy asked making funny faces at the words McMahon mansion.  
  
"10:00 thank God upn moved Smackdown 2 hours early this week." Torrie said, as she got dressed.  
  
"Okay so what time is it now?" Stacy asked as Lita looked at her watch.  
  
"Shit! 9:50!" Lita said as she hurriedly put on shoes.  
  
"NO!" Torrie said as she rushed to the bathroom and started putting on make- up.  
  
"Poor Torrie!" Stacy said laughing.  
  
"Where's Trish?" Lita asked suddenly.  
  
"When we arrived at the hotel she was sound asleep in her room. Uh Oh!" Stacy said as she ran to Trish's room as fast as she could on high-heeled shoes.  
  
"Trish where are you?" Stacy asked as she walked in the room panting.  
  
"Here!" Trish said as she was trying to zip up her dress.  
  
"Thank God!" Stacy said approaching Trish and helping her zip up her dress.  
  
"We better hurry up or else we're going to be late!" Trish said as they walked out of Trish's room and went to Stacy's room.  
  
"Guys! Trish is here!" Stacy said entering her room finding Lita and Torrie finishing up.  
  
"Okay, Shit I think we are going to be very late!" Torrie said as she checked her watch it read 10:10.  
  
"No we better hurry before Vince and Stephanie bite our heads off." Stacy said as she grabbed her purse and ran to their rental car.  
  
Stacy, Lita, Torrie and Trish arrived at the McMahon mansion 15 minutes later.  
  
"What took you gals so long?" Batista asked as the girls entered the front door that leads to the huge living room where many of the WWE Superstars we already chatting.  
  
"Don't need to ask that question Dave you know women." Randy said as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Stacy looked at him. Randy was acting very weird lately if you had to describe it Randy was acting very happy, for a guy who has just broken up with his girlfriend.  
  
"What about women Randy?" Trish asked raising a brow.  
  
"Well you take so long to dress up and grooming stuff." Hunter said butting in.  
  
"Hello Hunter and that comes from a man who's married to the queen of taking so long in getting ready." Torrie said as the girls giggled.  
  
"True, she hasn't even come down yet and I have to tell you guys she has been disappearing every now and then and not only that she gone to the doctor this morning and she wouldn't tell me why." Hunter said as Lita and Stacy looked at each other nervously.  
  
Just then Stephanie appeared by Stacy's side.  
  
"Hey guys what you talking about?" Stephanie asked looking at all of them.  
  
"Nutin!" Randy said imitating John's accent.  
  
"Okay so the party is going to start in 5 minutes." Stephanie said as she went to look for her father.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Lita asked as all of them laughed.  
  
"Everybody!!" Vince's voice blared through the speakers.  
  
All of the superstars present became silent and looked at Vince who was standing on a stage near the balcony.  
  
"Well the party is about to start and my wife's daughter wants to say a few words." Vince said as Stephanie walked forward and glared at her father.  
  
"Okay everybody thank you for coming tonight! And even though my father is being an ass the party has officially begun." Stephanie said as waiters immediately began bringing food on silver plates and putting it on the buffet tables.  
  
Stacy however was not hungry instead she went outside and sat on the wooden bench at the garden.  
  
"God do I really love Randy Orton?" Stacy said as she looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars.  
  
After all the superstars finished eating they got cleaned up and got ready for the gift giving.  
  
"Okay everybody gift giving!" Stephanie said while the male superstars hooted and howled.  
  
"Hey where's Stacy?" Randy asked Trish.  
  
"Don't know." Trish replied as he started looking for her.  
  
The superstars exchanged gifts and laughed at some jokes that John Cena said but there was one person with an exception of Randy and Stacy who didn't give their gift yet.  
  
"Okay Steph it's your turn!" Brock said as Hunter smiled.  
  
"So this must be the time for my gift huh?" Stephanie said as she took out a huge lumpy gift that was the same height as Trish.  
  
"What is it?" Hunter asked as the other superstars gathered around them.  
  
"Open it!" Stephanie said rather eagerly.  
  
"Okay" Hunter said as he ripped open the packing and found a very big teddy bear that had a shirt on it that said it's a girl!  
  
"You're pregnant?" Hunter asked as his eyes widened.  
  
Stephanie nodded as Hunter jumped for joy and hugged her as the other superstars awed.  
  
"Congratulations Stephanie!" all the superstars said together but one thing occurred to Hunter and Batista.  
  
"Where's Randy?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Probably with Stacy" Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"Where's Stacy?" Lita asked.  
  
"We better find them." Hunter said as the other superstars tried to find Stacy and Randy.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Hey Stace what are you doing?" Randy asked as he sat down beside Stacy on the bench.  
  
"Nothing just thinking." Stacy said but they didn't notice that some of the superstars were gathered behind them listening to every word that was uttered.  
  
"Um. Stace I need to ask you something." Randy said as Stacy looked at him now Hunter and the others joined the group who were listening and watching.  
  
"And what is that?" Stacy asked  
  
"Um do you love me?" Randy asked as Stacy looked down.  
  
"Come on say yes!" John hissed as the other superstars nodded watching silently.  
  
"Uh. I do." Stacy said as Randy smiled.  
  
"Then why did you break up with me?" Randy asked as Stacy's eyes began to produce tears.  
  
"They broke up?" all the superstars said together but Stacy and Randy didn't notice because they were too into the moment.  
  
"Andrew made me" Stacy said as tears stained her cheeks.  
  
"Okay you don't need to tell me the whole story right now because I need to ask you one more question and I don't want you to think about Andrew when you answer this question." Randy said as he lifted up Stacy's chin to look into her eyes. They stayed in that position for a while, as the other superstars watching were getting eager.  
  
"Come on just ask already!" Spanky hissed as the other superstars hushed him.  
  
"I love you Stacy and." Randy started as he kneeled down on one knee and held Stacy's hand.  
  
"I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you marry me?" Randy asked as Stacy looked shocked.  
  
"Yes!" Stacy answered with out thinking of Test with out thinking of anybody but Randy. Randy was smiling now as he took out a small box inside a 2-karat heart ring and took out the ring and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Wooo!!" all the superstars said before Stacy could say anything more.  
  
Stacy and Randy turned their heads and saw the male WWE Superstars clapping and hooting and the WWE divas crying their eyes out.  
  
"Wait a minute!" someone screamed and it was none other than Test who walked forward.  
  
"She broke up with you meaning she's my property again!" Test said as Randy got I his face.  
  
"No she isn't asshole!" Randy screamed as all the superstars nodded and Stacy smiled.  
  
"And who said that she ain't?" Test asked trying to intimidate Randy.  
  
"Us!" all the superstars said with an exception to Scott Steiner and Test.  
  
"See, now if you don't want to get your ass beaten, GET OUT!" Stephanie screamed.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Test screamed.  
  
"You shut up Andrew! Security!" Stephanie screamed as Nathan Jones, Matt Morgan, A-train, Big Show and Brock Lesnar came forward and dragged out Test and tried to look for Steiner.  
  
After all the superstars congratulated Randy and Stacy they had all left but Randy, Stacy, Hunter, Stephanie, Batista, Lita, John, Trish, Vince and Sable stayed behind.  
  
"We're heading upstairs." Vince said obviously he was very drunk with Sable carrying him.  
  
"So guys when's the wedding?" Lita asked as Trish smiled.  
  
"Yeah I get to be the bride's maid!" Stephanie said as the men laughed.  
  
"Women!" Hunter said while shaking his head.  
  
"Hey I want to be the best man!" John said as Randy laughed.  
  
"You are!" Randy said as the Batista and Hunter frowned.  
  
"Come on guys just dig it!" John said doing his you can't see me action.  
  
"Cuz you can't see me!" Randy continued for him.  
  
"Guys we better get going it's 3:00 in the morning." Trish said as all of them looked at their watches.  
  
"Yeah! I need to be with my babe!" Batista said while placing his arm around Lita's waist.  
  
"Not only you jock!" John said while draping his arm around Trish's shoulder.  
  
"Come on! Hurry out!" Stephanie said laughing at the couples as they left.  
  
"So we'll see you tomorrow Steph!" Stacy said as she hugged Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you!" Stephanie said as she pulled away from the hug.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow too man!" Randy said as they bumped their knuckles together.  
  
Stacy smiled as she and Randy left the McMahon mansion and rode their car to the hotel.  
  
"Stace do you mind if you stay with whoever you're with tonight?" Randy asked Stacy as she smiled.  
  
"Okay! And I want to say this to you since we are getting married soon I love you Randy!" Stacy said as Randy smiled.  
  
"I love you too babe!" Randy said.  
  
After 15 minutes they arrived at the hotel.  
  
Randy looked at Stacy and saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Randy whispered as he went out of the car and walked to the other side and took Stacy out as he carried her to her room.  
  
"561" Randy said as he knocked and saw Lita there.  
  
"Hey Li just dropping off Stacy." Randy said as Lita nodded.  
  
"Okay just put her on the bed and Dave is at your room." Lita said as Randy put Stacy on the bed.  
  
"Love you!" Randy whispered to Stacy as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"See you tomorrow Randy!" Lita said.  
  
"Okay see you Li!" Randy said as he went outside the room and headed to his room that he shared with Batista.  
  
"Hey Stace, wake up." Lita said as Stacy woke up.  
  
"Huh? How did I get here?" Stacy asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Randy brought you." Lita said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Okay I better change." Stacy said as she got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
She finished changing and brushing her teeth when she layed down on the bed beside Lita.  
  
"Night Lita!" Stacy said pulling the blankets up.  
  
"Night Stace!" Lita said as she did the same.  
  
Stacy thought for a moment.  
  
"I can't wait for my wedding day!" Stacy whispered to herself as she fell asleep.  
  
AN: LALALA! SEE FULL OF SURPRISES WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SOMETHING RUIN RANDY AND STACY'S ENGAGEMENT? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	28. Chapter 28

AN: HEY NEW CHAPTER UP AT LAST! REAL SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED! ANYWAY NEW STORY COMING UP! AND THANKS FOR PAPRICA FOR MENTIONING ME IN AUTHOR NOTES IN HER STORIES!  
  
Chapter 28: Trouble arises!  
  
Stacy had been very happy since the day that Randy proposed to her. She had been only thinking about him for the last three weeks she was racking her brain when the wedding would happen and for that got several head aches. Lita and Trish stayed by her side always also planning the wedding with her.  
  
"Stacy, I forgot to tell you Randy called earlier and said that you guys would just meet at the arena." Lita said as she went out of the bathroom just in a towel at the hotel where Trish, Lita and Stacy were staying.  
  
You're probably wondering why Randy and Stacy aren't staying together eh? Well Randy went home to St. Louise the week before and Stacy felt to nervous to come and she said it was a little early to meet the parents anyway back to the story.  
  
"Okay! But Lita hurry up! Trish and I are about to leave for the arena!" Stacy said while she picked up her duffle bag and took one last look in the mirror.  
  
"Now this is the day I see my man!" she said as she smiled.  
  
"Talking to yourself again? This has become a habit!" Trish said trying to sound concerned.  
  
"Well I happen to miss my fiancé and I need to do some kind of a treatment to forget that I miss him!" Stacy said as she smiled at the Canadian diva as Lita walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Let's hit the road girls!" Lita said as they stormed out of the hotel room and to their rental car.  
  
They arrived at the arena 7:30 because of the heavy traffic and didn't have time to talked to anyone as they rushed for the divas dressing room to get ready for Raw.  
  
"Um. miss Keibler you'll have a match with Victoria tonight bra and panties." A crewmember said as Stacy exited the divas locker room headed for Evolution's locker room.  
  
"Okay" Stacy replied as she headed for the locker room.  
  
Stacy didn't bother to knock and walked in to Stephanie and Hunter kissing right in front of her.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Stacy said as she immediately shut the door with out seeing the expression of Hunter and Stephanie.  
  
"Hey babe! Looking for me?" Randy asked as Stacy smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey! I missed you!" Stacy said as she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"I missed you too!" Randy said as he grinned.  
  
"So how did it go with your parents?" Stacy asked as Randy smiled.  
  
"A little disappointed that you didn't come with me and thrilled that I am getting married and for all the other junk it went fine!" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her this waist.  
  
"Well good!" she said as she brushed her lips with his.  
  
"What kind of a kiss was that? You did better before I asked you to marry me!" Randy said trying to act annoyed and disappointed.  
  
"Well for saying that you don't get a real kiss until the wedding!" Stacy said as she smiled and giggled.  
  
"NO! That kiss was just fine!" Randy said in desperation trying to get another kiss.  
  
"Even better! You'll be receiving kisses like that from me everyday and none farther." Stacy said teasing Randy.  
  
"Aww! Come on I need another kiss!" Randy begged.  
  
"Alright!" Stacy said as she kissed him again and made it more passionate.  
  
"How was that big guy?" Stacy asked, as Randy looked dazed.  
  
"Incredible!" Randy said staring into space.  
  
"So you better get ready show starts in 5." Stacy said as she pulled away from his grip and left with him staring at her ass.  
  
Randy whistled still staring.  
  
"Oh! Stace nice ass!" Randy hollered as Stacy blushed and turned her head.  
  
"Yours is cuter!" Stacy hollered back as Randy laughed.  
  
"I know!" Randy replied as Stacy disappeared in a corner.  
  
"God I love her!" Randy said as he went to find Batista.  
  
Randy and Batista met in catering and were know looking for Ric Flair.  
  
"Where could he be?" Batista asked as Randy looked at his watch.  
  
"Yeah his late! Good thing that we were not opening the show or we will get fired big time!" Randy said as a black stretch limo pulled up in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I've just picked up my son from the airport." Ric said as he got out of the limo.  
  
"Son?" Batista asked questioningly.  
  
"Yup! Dave meet David and Randy your long time buddy David." Ric said as his son shook hands with Batista and hugged Randy.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Batista said as David nodded and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" he said smiling too.  
  
"Man I haven't seen you in a long time!" Randy said as David laughed.  
  
"Well I'm busy with TNA and stuff hey how's your life?" David asked as they walked in the arena.  
  
"Well I'm engaged." Randy said, as David looked shocked.  
  
"Randy Orton engaged that seems impossible!" David said laughing as Randy grinned.  
  
"Well there's no such thing as impossible." Randy said as he grinned some more.  
  
"Okay who's the unlucky lady?" David teased.  
  
"Stacy Keibler" Randy responded as David's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Um. man you do know that I also proposed to her in the past right?" David asked, as Randy looked shocked.  
  
For all the years that the two had known each other Randy never heard of Stacy and David Flair having a relationship.  
  
"No I haven't heard what happened?" Randy asked, as David looked serious.  
  
"Um she left me for another guy." David said, as Randy looked shocked.  
  
"Sorry man" Randy said as he patted David's shoulder.  
  
"Nah! Don't be I mean we had friendship and one thing lead to another sex, love, engagement then a heart broken." David said, as Randy looked petrified.  
  
"Ah? You had sex with her?" Randy asked he didn't even got to that with her yet and they were engaged.  
  
"Yeah on the first date in fact." David said, as Randy looked sad.  
  
"Who was the guy she left you for?" Randy asked plainly.  
  
"Well she transferred to the WWE when WCW was gone so she started going out with the Test guy then we broke the engagement.  
  
"Again I'm sorry to hear that." Randy said as they stopped in front of Evolution's locker room where Hunter, Stephanie and Stacy were.  
  
"And again don't be. Just be careful and don't get your heart broken like I did." David said as the entered the locker room.  
  
Stacy was watching the going on match when someone entered she turned her head to find Randy and David Flair standing behind her with Ric and Batista.  
  
Stacy was shocked and surprised. She hadn't seen David since the WCW days and she certainly didn't forget about their engagement that they broke.  
  
"Hey guys! Finally you have arrived what took you so long?" Hunter asked as he got up.  
  
"I had to pick up David from the airport and oh David meet Triple H or you could call him Hunter." Ric said as David and Hunter shook hands.  
  
"And David that is Stephanie McMahon, wife of Triple H which makes it Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." Ric said as David shook Stephanie's hand.  
  
"And David I think you know Stacy." Ric said as David nodded.  
  
David looked at Stacy for a minute but decided to look at the television instead.  
  
"So. Stace you better get ready for your match." Stephanie said seeing the awkwardness between Stacy and David.  
  
"Yeah I'll go with you." Randy said as they went outside the locker room.  
  
"Stace, why didn't you tell me that you had a relationship with David?" Randy asked as Stacy looked at him.  
  
"I didn't want you to know I just wanted it to be in the past and not let it mess up my future okay? I just didn't want to think that I had a relationship with him or Andrew but if I would have done that then I wouldn't have met you right?" Stacy said tears building up in he eyes.  
  
"I am just asking why didn't you tell me? Especially since that his father is my best friend Stace even if you just said that you had a thing with him I would have understood and I wouldn't had to be freaked out when he told me about you and him and not only that you just said that the whole thing with him was just a storyline you never told me that you two were actually dating!" Randy said getting a little mad.  
  
"Randy I don't need to explain things to you okay! You know I love you much much more than I loved both of them! I love you with all my heart!" Stacy said breaking in tears.  
  
"I know that Stace but I just don't want history to repeat with you leaving me for someone else like what you did with David!" Randy said raising his voice a little.  
  
"How could you doubt me? Randy I didn't sleep with you because I didn't want you to think that this relationship is just about sex okay! Don't you love me too? With Andrew and David I was just playing like you did before me! I didn't take them seriously! Now if you excuse me I will get ready for my match." Stacy said walking away from him.  
  
"Stacy wait!" Randy shouted after her but to no avail.  
  
"Kid, just let her cool down. She'll come around, don't do any dumb things tonight okay?" A voice came from behind him.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Rock." Randy said as the great one patted his shoulder.  
  
"Women are like that their sensitive so next time don't be too harsh." Rock said while Randy looked down at his feet.  
  
"Okay, but how do I explain that I love her and I don't want to lose her. I tried it the long way but I don't have the guts to say it directly." Randy said as he sat down on a chair that was against the wall. Rock did the same as he sat down beside Randy.  
  
"Well kid you need to gather your courage or you'll end up really losing Stacy. Trust me I've been many women and lost many but I've found the right one and am spending my whole life with her. If you want to too then just say it." Rock said as he got up and was about to knock on Evolution's door.  
  
"Rock" Randy said while the Rock turned his head.  
  
"Thanks" Randy said as Rock smiled.  
  
"No problem!" Rock said as he entered the room and was greeted by Triple H and Batista.  
  
"I better watch the match!" Randy said as he rushed to the monitor that was the nearest to the curtain so whatever the outcome he can say sorry to Stacy.  
  
"King this match is almost over! Stacy has stripped Victoria of her bottoms and the top's next!" J.R.'s voice screamed as King kept on shouting puppies.  
  
"Go Stacy!" King shouted.  
  
Stacy just did the unprettier that left Victoria motionless on the mat. She then tore of the bra top that Victoria had on and won the match.  
  
"And the winner is Stacy Keibler!" Lilian said as the fans cheered.  
  
"Yes!" Randy said as he jumped up and down.  
  
Stacy walked up the ramp and behind the curtains moments later to be met by Randy who was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey. I just want to say sorry for what I said earlier. I guess I was a little insecure and let my temper get the best of me." Randy said, as Stacy looked at him tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too for not telling you about David and me. I was just worried that you might think I'll leave you for another guy." Stacy said as Randy smiled.  
  
"Yeah well. great match with Victoria out there." Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" Stacy said as Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to Evolution's locker room.  
  
"Hey Randy my things are at the divas locker room I'm just going to get them okay? I'll meet you by the parking lot." Stacy said as he kissed him and left.  
  
Randy went in and found that The Rock was still there sitting on the couch with Triple H and Batista.  
  
"Hey guys where's Ric and David?" Randy asked.  
  
"They left for the hotel." Batista answered as Randy nodded.  
  
"Okay I'm going too. Bye guys!" Randy said as he took his duffle bags and walked out the room.  
  
He headed for the parking lot like what Stacy said. He saw some fans coming towards him and were holding out pens.  
  
"Hey you came for my autograph?" Randy asked cockily as he returned to his on screen character.  
  
After the fans left there was a woman who stayed behind and approached Randy he recognized her.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here?" Randy asked as Dawn Marie smirked.  
  
"Well I just came to see the show." She said seductively tracing the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Um. Dawn what are you doing?" Randy asked nervously.  
  
Just then Dawn kissed him square on the lips and Randy didn't have the time to react.  
  
Stacy walked to the parking lot thinking about their fight. She didn't want to keep things from him but sometimes she has to. She wants to keep the past in the past like she said earlier.  
  
Then she saw what Randy was doing when she was already in the parking lot. Randy kissing Dawn!  
  
"BASTARD!" Stacy screamed as Randy pushed Dawn away and turned his head.  
  
"Stacy! It isn't what it looks like!" Randy said trying to explain as he ran to her while Dawn Marie smirked.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? I fall in love with an asshole! I should have never trusted you! You are just a scum that wants nothing but sex! You are a playboy till now you haven't changed since you first arrived in the WWE since the first day we met on Smackdown you're still the same jerk!" Stacy screamed as she ran to the divas locker room bag still in hand.  
  
"Stacy! Wait!" Randy said. That was the second time they fought and the second time she walked away.  
  
"Shit! This totally sucks!" Randy said to himself.  
  
"Don't worry I'm still here." Dawn said.  
  
"Shut up! You're the whole damn reason she's mad at me! If Stacy and I don't end up married because of this, I am sure to beat the crap out of you!" Randy said as he stalked away from her and tried to find Stacy.  
  
Dawn Marie took out her cellphone and dialed a number.  
  
"Plan 1 has now been completed!" Dawn said on her cellphone.  
  
"Well done Dawn! Now get your ass back here!" a voice said on the other end of the line.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW NEED YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS! 


	29. Chapter 29

AN: HEY I'M BACK! AND I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER IN MY NEW STORY! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 29: never have I been!  
  
Randy was wide-awake in his hotel room lying on the bed. The only thing he was thinking about was Stacy.  
  
She had caught him kissing Dawn Marie but in fact it was the other way around. He felt guilt coarse through his veins and couldn't help but wonder where Stacy was right now. She, on his mind was the only thing that made him sane since he stopped being a player with all the women. All the times that Stacy smiled was the only way that Randy could say that he was also happy. He turned on his side wondering if Stacy was asleep.  
  
Stacy meanwhile was crying in her bed. She was rooming with Trish Stratus her best friend since she arrived at the WWE. She was smiling ear to ear when she faced Trish and asked if they could room together because Randy was staying with one of the guys but crying when Trish wasn't looking.  
  
It was hard to for her to accept that Randy had kissed another woman she wouldn't have taken it as seriously if they weren't engaged but they were. She couldn't help but whisper expletives at Dawn and also Randy for doing that to her. Little did she know that Randy was innocent in all of this.  
  
Randy woke up the next morning to Dave Batista screaming and hollering at him.  
  
"Randy! Wake up God damnit!" Batista screamed as Randy jumped.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Randy shouted as he rubbed his ears and eyes.  
  
"What happened last night between you and Stacy? I knew something happened or else she would not have quit!" Batista glared at Randy not knowing the details of what happened just that the two fought.  
  
"How did you know? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE QUIT?" Randy shouted at the top of his voice when realization hit him on what Dave just said.  
  
"She quit man, she told me that it had something to do on what happened last night." Batista said somewhat trying to calm Randy down.  
  
"Wait, what time is it?" Randy asked as Batista glanced at his watch.  
  
"It's 3:00 in the afternoon we had a meeting this morning and that's when Stacy quit." Batista said as Randy ran a hand through his hair and cursed.  
  
"What did she say? Did she just quit?" Randy asked shocked of all that was happening.  
  
"Well yeah. Out of the blue she went up to Bischoff and Austin and whispered something to them that made Bischoff faint and Austin stop drinking beer. Hunter and I asked if what was happening then she told us she was transferring to Smackdown and she's leaving for Kentucky in 2 hours." Batista said as Randy's eyes widened.  
  
"What? She's leaving for Smackdown?" Randy said as he jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Man, what are you doing?" Batista asked as he also got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"I am going to apologize to Stacy and ask for forgiveness." Randy said as he hurriedly put on a pair of jogging pants an Evolution T with Nike sneakers and hat with sunglasses.  
  
"I'm going with you! And you better explain to me in the car what happened last night!" Batista said as randy ran out of the hotel room with out bothering to wait for Batista.  
  
"Hey man! Wait! You forgot your keys!" Batista shouted after him as he too ran out locking the door behind him.  
  
Randy ran to the parking lot of the hotel searching his pockets for his keys but couldn't find them.  
  
"Shit!" Randy shouted as Batista came running.  
  
"Man you forgot your keys!" Batista said as Randy grabbed them and ran to his rental car and got in the driver's seat. Batista too got in but Randy couldn't wait and drove away with Batista's foot still outside and dragging by the car.  
  
"Man, I know you love her but slow down! You're breaking my foot!" Batista shouted as Randy slowed down for a few moments and Batista let his foot in but before he could close the door Randy again sped off.  
  
"You are so in love right now that you're trying to kill me!" Batista said when he closed the door and as Randy focused on the road.  
  
He drove as fast as he could to the airport but got stuck at the traffic jam.  
  
"Move! You crummy BASTARDS!" Randy screamed as he honked his horn.  
  
"Calm down!" Batista said as the traffic moved and Randy again started his speed.  
  
He just couldn't stand it anymore and drove very fast to the airport but didn't notice a truck at an intersection.  
  
"Randy look out!" Batista screamed as Randy crashed head first into the truck.  
  
Their car was a total wreck and they weren't any better too. Randy's head was bleeding profusely and Batista was the same.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" shouted the driver of the truck.  
  
As the ambulance came they were put on stretchers and then a policeman came forward to see them.  
  
"Wait this is Randy Orton and Dave Batista from the WWE! Hurry men! Hurry! We better call their girlfriends or something." The policeman said as he looked for a cellphone from the pockets of Randy and Batista.  
  
He found Batista's cellphone and immediately searched for the number named Lita.  
  
Lita was at the airport with Stacy and Trish as they dropped Stacy off. Then her cellphone rang. She saw that the caller ID said Dave and answered it.  
  
"Hello" Lita said as she answered.  
  
"Ma'm this is Sergeant Louie Donald your boyfriend just got in a car accident and he was with Randy Orton. Please you need you to come as soon as possible to the Utah Hospital and if it is possible bring Mr. Orton's girlfriend too if in real life he does." The policeman said as Lita's eyes widened.  
  
"Are they hurt?" Lita said concerned as Trish and Stacy looked at her.  
  
"To be honest Ms. Dumas I think they have a 50-50 chance of making it." The policeman said again.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Lita answered as she hung up.  
  
"Stace, we need to go to the Utah Medical Hospital now!" Lita said grabbing her arm and dragging her.  
  
"Wait Lita!" Trish said as Lita turned her head to her blonde friend.  
  
"What happened?" Stacy asked confused as Lita's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"It's Randy and Dave." Lita said as Stacy's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Trish asked as Lita's tears poured down.  
  
"They got in a car accident! Hurry up!" Lita said as she drag both Stacy and Trish.  
  
They got to the hospital after 10 minutes and rushed to the emergency room.  
  
"Um. Randy Orton and Dave Batista please." Lita said as she rushed up at the receptionist.  
  
"Are you family member?" the receptionist asked as Lita looked frustrated.  
  
"Listen here bitch I don't have ti." Lita started but was cut off by Stacy.  
  
"Disregard what she said I'm Mister Orton's wife." Stacy said as the receptionist nodded.  
  
"Their still in the E.R. you'll just have to wait in the waiting room." She said as Stacy nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" Stacy said as she went to the waiting room with Lita and Trish behind her.  
  
"Stacy, I'm sorry if you'll have to miss your flight." Lita said as they sat down.  
  
"Don't be, my fiancé is in the emergency room with your boyfriend too." Stacy said as she looked down.  
  
She became silent and remembered the times that she and Randy spent together and couldn't help but cry too.  
  
"Stace I'm going to call John and tell him that you're just going to miss your flight." Trish said as Stacy nodded.  
  
Trish called John and explained to him what happened. Hearing the news John argued that he would be at the hospital as soon as possible. Trish finally agreed and let John catch the next flight to Utah.  
  
"I love you and be careful!" Trish said as John tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
"Love you too!" John replied as Trish smiled.  
  
They both hung up the phone as Stacy and Lita laid there in the waiting room both asleep from all the hustle and stress.  
  
John meanwhile in Kentucky was headed for Paul Heyman's office trying to get a time off. John knocked on Heyman's door as a loud thud was heard inside and then a come in.  
  
Heyman looked up from his papers and saw non-other than his top entertainer John Cena in front of him.  
  
"What can I do for you John?" Heyman asked, as John Cena looked serious.  
  
"Um. Paul I need two days off and I promise I'll come back by Thursday's show." John said, as Paul looked confused.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Paul asked concerned.  
  
"Did Stacy back out? Are you trying to get her?" Paul asked as John shook his head.  
  
"Nah, It's not like that. My dawgs. I mean my best friends Randy Orton and Dave Batista, they got into an accident." John said as Heyman's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean an accident?" Paul asked very concerned.  
  
"I don't know exactly what happened but he's at the hospital and I need to fly to Utah A.S.A.P." John said as Heyman got up from his sit.  
  
"Okay 2 days no later!" Heyman said as John smiled.  
  
"Thanks boss!" John said as he rushed out of the office and headed for his hotel to pack his stuff and get to the airport for his 7:00 flight.  
  
Meanwhile at the Utah Medical Hospital.  
  
"Um. Miss Stratus?" a nurse said from the emergency room.  
  
"Yes?" Trish asked as she got up and walked forward to the nurse.  
  
"Mister Orton and Batista are going to be fine but there is little chance that they would walk again." The nurse said as Trish was about to break down right there and then.  
  
She did hate Evolution but that was before her best friends were having relationships with two of their members.  
  
"Thanks, will they be allowing visitors soon?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes ma'm in about 10 minutes." The nurse said as she turned back to her work but got stopped by Trish.  
  
"Um. Where's their doctor?" Trish asked.  
  
"He's dealing with another patient but if you want to talk to him I'll be happy to call him for you and Mr. Orton and Batista are sharing one room 256." The nurse said.  
  
"Nah, it's okay and once again thank you." Trish said as she turned back to the girls who were still sleeping. She checked her watch and saw that it was already 8: 03.  
  
"John would be here soon." Trish said as she sat down beside her friends and smiled.  
  
"Their okay guys their okay." Trish said as she sat there wondering where John is.  
  
"John already arrived at about 13 minutes ago and he was already headed for the hospital that Trish mentioned. He was worried that he might not see his two best buds in the world.  
  
He arrived at the hospital running down the halls and met a receptionist.  
  
"Um. Orton and Batista's room please." John said as the receptionist checked her paper.  
  
"Just go to the waiting room and you'll see Ms. Stratus, Ms. Dumas and Mrs. Orton." The receptionist said.  
  
"Thank you!" John said as he went to the waiting room and stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"Wait! Randy's mom is here?" John asked himself but went on to the waiting room where he found Trish, Lita and Stacy.  
  
"Hey babe!" John said as Trish smiled and hugged him.  
  
"So, where's Randy's mom and have you told the guys about this?" John asked.  
  
"What do you mean Randy's mom? She isn't her and I haven't called the guys yet." Trish said as Lita and Stacy stirred.  
  
"I asked the receptionist and she said that there was a Mrs. Orton here." John said as Trish giggled.  
  
"Stacy said that so that we could get in." Trish whispered.  
  
"Hey John." Stacy said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Can we go in already Trish?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, the guys are sharing one room it's 256 and I have to tell you something when you guys are already there inside." Trish said as Stacy and Lita nodded and went to the room.  
  
Stacy walked in the room seeing both the guys lying in their respective beds opposite each other.  
  
Stacy sat beside Randy's bed as Lita also sat beside Batista.  
  
"Randy I don't know what really happened last night with you and Dawn but I don't care just don't leave." Stacy whispered to his ear as tears poured down her face.  
  
"Randy I'm sorry for everything that I have done." Stacy said as she gripped Randy's hand tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting mad at you without letting you explain." Stacy said as she laid her head down on his bedside and closed her eyes.  
  
Trish came in the room along with John and saw both divas crying so Trish and John decided to split up and explain what were the possibilities after Randy and Dave have recovered. Trish approached Stacy slowly and tapped her shoulder.  
  
Stacy's eyes fluttered opened and she saw Trish there standing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Stacy asked as she noticed Trish's face.  
  
"Um. the nurse told me earlier that both Dave and Randy would be fine but there is a possibility that both couldn't walk." Trish said as Stacy's eyes filled with tears once again.  
  
"You mean there's a chance that Randy and Dave couldn't wrestle anymore?" Stacy asked as Trish nodded.  
  
"Yes, and Evolution would be no more." Trish said as Stacy started weeping. Randy's career had been so short and he was just beginning. He wasn't ready to give up. Then Stacy thought for a moment and remembered that she hadn't called up Hunter or Ric or even Randy's parents.  
  
She was going through the hardest thing that she has ever gone through in her life. love.  
  
WILL STACY STILL GO TO SMACKDOWN?  
  
WILL BATISTA AND RANDY STILL WALK?  
  
WILL DAWN STRIKE AGAIN?  
  
WHO IS SHE WORKING FOR AGAIN?  
  
WHERE IS DAVID FLAIR?  
  
TO FIND OUT TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PERFECT LOVE!  
  
AN: HEHE! EXCITING WASN'T IT? ANYWAY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	30. Chapter 30

AN: GRRRR! LOL!  
  
Chapter 30: awake and still cocky  
  
Randy woke up laying on his hospital bed and to a sleeping Stacy sitting on a chair beside his bed. She was holding his hand as she was wrapped in a blanket.  
  
Randy just took he time to look at her beauty; she was just amazing to look at. He then remembered why he was there. He got in a car accident.  
  
"Shit!" Randy hissed as he felt pain course through his legs.  
  
With the sound of his voice Batista, who was across his bed woke up too, with Lita also sitting beside him. He looked around the room for a while until he caught sight of Randy.  
  
"Hey man! Felling any good?" Batista said as he and Randy laughed together.  
  
"Yeah but my legs hurt. Does yours?" Randy asked as Batista nodded.  
  
"Yup, like hell!" Batista said as Randy laughed again.  
  
"Do you think we could get out by next week?" Randy asked as he joked around making Batista laugh very loud, loud enough to wake the girls.  
  
"Huh?" Stacy said as she looked around and stretched then she saw Randy awake. She immediately got up and kissed him.  
  
"Randy, I'm really sorry." Stacy whispered as Randy smiled.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Randy asked still smiling as Stacy too smiled.  
  
"Well I didn't even give you time to explain what happened between you and Dawn and I already got loca and left you alone. If it wasn't for me not letting you explain you wouldn't have got into this damn accident." Stacy said as Randy smiled wider. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Stace stop blaming yourself, you didn't have anything to do with what happened to me and Dave and besides who wouldn't go loca over me?" Randy said cockily as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you are the sexiest man alive, in my opinion anyway." Stacy said as Randy smiled.  
  
"And you're the sexiest woman alive." Randy responded as Stacy blushed.  
  
"Hey man!" John said as he entered the room. He strode to his best friend's side and smiled at Stacy and Randy.  
  
"Hey John, how's it been not getting into accidents?" Randy asked as John and Stacy laughed.  
  
"Well fine dawg, but I really am seriously worried." John asked as his smile turned serious.  
  
"Why?" Randy asked confused. Stacy then knew what John was talking about.  
  
"Well Randy, the doctor said that. well, there is no guarantee that you could walk again." Stacy said as Randy's eyes went wide and John scratched his head.  
  
"What?" Randy asked shocked as Batista and Lita turned their heads at him.  
  
"Not only you man, me too!" Batista said from across the room as Randy started pulling out his hair.  
  
"Don't worry dawg, with your ego you wouldn't give up on walking that easy." John teased as the whole room erupted in laughter.  
  
"Yeah I know that Randy will do anything attitude all too well." Stacy said as Randy smiled and hugged Stacy.  
  
"How you doing there old Dave?" John said as he walked across the room to Batista's side. Stacy sat there looking at Randy. Randy too took the time to look at Stacy.  
  
"Stacy, do you think I could still walk again?" Randy asked as Stacy smiled whole-heartedly.  
  
"Randy, I know you can." Stacy said as she placed a peck on his lips.  
  
"Not that kind of kiss again!" Randy whined as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on you big cry baby!" Stacy said as Randy snickered.  
  
"Wait, did you call the guys yet?" Randy asked as Stacy came to the realization.  
  
"Oops! I fell asleep and forgot to call them." Stacy said as Randy smiled at her.  
  
"Honey, remember you aren't awake when you're asleep you're dreaming of me remember? How can you call the guys?" Randy said as Stacy laughed.  
  
"You know, you're still the same guy I fell in love with!" Stacy said as Randy slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around her waist.  
  
"Well do you want to experience my love?" Randy asked seductively as Stacy giggled.  
  
"Maybe, but you're just going to have to wait mister I am handsome and sexy cause your stuck here for 2 weeks." Stacy said as Randy pouted.  
  
"Aw! Two weeks of waiting! It is going to be the worst two weeks of my life! And don't forget the happiest too cause I get to see those sexy nurses attend to me." Randy said smirking as Stacy smacked his arm playfully.  
  
"You better not hit on them or you're going to have to see me wrestle the heck out of them!" Stacy said as Randy laughed.  
  
"I promise I won't besides I have one hell of a sexy nurse to attend to me when I get out of this place." Randy said as Stacy giggled.  
  
"Who?" Stacy asked trying to act like she didn't know as Randy chuckled.  
  
"You! Who else would I have?" Randy asked as Stacy giggled again.  
  
Stacy and Randy were laughing and smiling at each other when none other than Dawn Marie entered the room.  
  
She strode to Randy's side, which was opposite to where Stacy was standing and placed the flowers that she had brought on his bedside table.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Randy asked sarcasm in his tone. Dawn looked at him and smiled seductively.  
  
"Well, I came to visit after I heard about your little accident." Dawn said as Stacy glared at her.  
  
Stacy just looked at the smug face of Dawn she wanted to go and kick her ass right there and then but she knew that she was just going to cause trouble when really Dawn didn't do anything to her. yet.  
  
"How did YOU now? I mean Randy's parents don't even know yet and here you are." Stacy said as Dawn smirked at her.  
  
"I have my sources Stacy. Anyway hope you get well soon." Dawn said as he walked slowly to the door.  
  
"Oh and by the way Stacy, Heyman said that he'll let you reconsider if you still want to be on Raw." Dawn said as she exited.  
  
"What was all that about?" John, Batista and Lita said in unison as she was gone from the room.  
  
"I don't give a damn!" Randy said as he saw the expression on Stacy's face.  
  
"Randy now you know that Stacy loves you so much." Lita said as Randy's smile returned.  
  
"Yep, I still am creating cat fights aren't I?" Randy said arrogantly as Stacy glared at him.  
  
"You better see a doctor if you want to cure your cockiness." Stacy said as Randy grinned.  
  
"Wait isn't my cockiness, sexiness and handsomeness the three main reasons why you fell in love with me?" Randy asked as Stacy raised her brows.  
  
"Maybe, but I'll have to say the number one is your sexiness." Stacy said as Batista laughed.  
  
"Dude, I just realized something we better call Ric and Hunter before they worry." Batista said as Randy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah when they find out about this we are so in deep shit." Randy said as Stacy handed him her cellphone.  
  
"Here, you better call your parents first." Stacy said as Randy put on his puppy dogface.  
  
"No, I don't wanna and besides I can't memorize their number." Randy said childishly as Stacy pretended to look angry.  
  
"Randy Keith Orton you better call your mom and dad now!" Stacy said as Randy shook his head.  
  
"Alright, alright sheesh! But I really can't memorize their number." Randy said as he tried his best to remember the number.  
  
"Their number is on speed dial number 3." Stacy said as Randy raised his a brow at her.  
  
"You have my parents' number on speed dial?" Randy asked curiously as Stacy blushed and smiled meekly.  
  
"Well your mom calls me once in a while." Stacy said as Randy, Batista, John and Lita looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Randy's mom calls you?" Batista, John and Lita said in unison as Stacy smiled nervously.  
  
"Yeah, everyday I think." Stacy said as Randy scratched his head.  
  
"Hey! I don't even memorize my parents' number my mom hasn't even called me for a month or so and she's talking to my fiancé without me knowing. That's strange." Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"What do you guys talk about anyway?" Randy asked as Stacy fidgeted.  
  
"Well, stuff, like what you were like as a kid. She even sent me your baby pictures through e mail." Stacy said as Randy looked at her strangely.  
  
"Which pictures are you talking about?" Randy asked as Stacy giggled.  
  
"Those pictures where you were naked as a baby in a bathtub. My favorite was the one that was taken when you were two, you were singing in your diapers." Stacy said as Randy blushed.  
  
"I can't believe mom will let you see those pictures!" Randy said as Batista and John laughed.  
  
"Well man! I wanna see those pictures too!" John said as Batista laughed.  
  
All of them laughed together as Randy called his mom and dad to explain what had happened. He also called Hunter and Ric if they could go to the hospital. He even called Bischoff and Austin. Randy let the thought of him not walking and wrestling out of his mind so that he could tell himself that he can still walk whatever happens. But then a thought came to his mind.  
  
"I just came to a very weird realization." Randy said as the room became silent.  
  
"What?" Batista asked as Lita, Stacy and John looked at Randy.  
  
"How can Dave and I go to the bathroom?" Randy asked.  
  
HOW WILL RANDY AND DAVE GO TO THE BATHROOM?  
  
IS DAWN WORKING FOR SOMEONE EVIL?  
  
WILL STACY RECONSIDER GOING BACK TO RAW?  
  
WILL STACY AND RANDY MAKE LOVE IN TWO WEEKS AS THEY BOTH SAID?  
  
DOES RANDY HAVE A CUTE BUTT WHEN HE WAS A BABY?  
  
YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PERFECT LOVE!  
  
AN: HEHE! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS! JUST PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES CAUSE I'M SO BUSY BUT AS LONG AS YOU GUYS REVIEW I WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! OH AND YEAH I HAVE HEARD IN TRUE LIFE THAT RANDY IS DATING SOMEONE NOT SURE WHO BUT MAYBE IS NOT A WWE DIVA. LOVE YA'LL!  
  
~ANGEL4BEA~ 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: déjà vu!  
  
Stacy drove to the arena alone quietly as rainfall fell strongly. She was alone because Randy was still laying on his hospital bed. He argued that he will come to the arena and do all the promos and stuff with Stacy but Eric wouldn't allow any of his most promising injured wrestlers to get hurt further more. She then reminisced about the day that Eric had given her the assignment of being Evolution's valet. A thought struck her brain and she thought for a moment. She really never did Evolution's planning and scheduling and stuff that valets do.  
  
She smiled at herself and thought of a plan on how to ask Eric. She was thinking of being Evolution's real valet and not just an on screen character.  
  
She arrived at the arena minutes later parking at the parking lot. She grabbed her bags and headed for the divas locker room. She dropped off her bags and walked around the arena to find Trish.  
  
She walked slowly in her black stiletto shoes and nearly tripped when she ran to try and get away from Test before he saw her. But it was too late Test had already seen her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going princess? Wait a minute; Shrek isn't here to help, is he? You're all alone with no one to protect you." Test said trying to intimidate her.  
  
"Shut up you crummy little asshole!" Stacy screamed as a few crewmembers turned their heads to see the commotion. Just then Triple H was walking down the hall and saw what was happening.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" Hunter screamed as Test laughed.  
  
"Oh look now Stacy your prince ogre's donkey is here to save you!" Test said as he laughed when Hunter approached them.  
  
"You did not just say that!" Hunter said as Test grinned.  
  
"Well I did what you doing about it? Little Donkey boy?" Test said as Stacy tried to struggle.  
  
"I will kick your ass you fuckin' chipmunk!" Hunter said as he punched Test's eye. Test fell down on his behind and let go of Stacy. He gripped his eye and started muttering bad words under his breath.  
  
"Do I look like Eddie Murphy to you?" Hunter asked Test as he took Stacy's arm gently.  
  
"You can go to hell Andrew! Oh and you better watch other movies besides Shrek cuz' it's getting weird." Stacy said to Test as she and Hunter stalked away.  
  
Randy sat in his hospital bed at Washington D.C. He was glad that Eric let him fly to the state they were having Raw at though he'll not be appearing. He was now still sharing a room with Batista but unlike the other hospital room they were in the remaining week, they were side by side.  
  
He sat there as Batista quietly read the WWE Unscripted book. He noticed the T.V. attached in front of their beds at the top of the ceiling. He looked at his side table drawer and saw a remote and held it while he turned the T.V on. Batista put aside the book and glanced at Randy.  
  
"You're worried aren't you?" Batista asked smiling as Randy raised his brows.  
  
"Why would I be worried?" Randy asked as Batista grinned.  
  
"Well you're here on your bed sharing a room with a pathetic person and your girl is out there in the dangerous world." Batista said swiping his hand in the air.  
  
"I am somewhat worried that I am sharing a room with a pathetic person but besides that my girl is safe with my best bud." Randy said as Batista smiled.  
  
"I see you're still funny after all that has happened. You know if I would not have waken you up that unfaithful day I would still be walking." Batista said as both of them laughed.  
  
"Yep, but you know at least I have Stacy back and we found out how your girlfriend and my fiancé feel when we're put in a life or death situation." Randy replied as Batista smirked.  
  
"I know! I mean Lita was all "what will I do when you die'?" Batista said trying to make his voice like Lita's. Randy laughed and relaxed a little he never thought that Lita and Batista would last long. Batista who was very picky with girls and Lita who was all about Matt Hardy would never have met if it weren't for Stacy and him.  
  
"And Stacy was blaming herself for what happened to us." Randy said as Batista laughed.  
  
"Yeah damn Stacy." Batista said joking around as Randy laughed with him.  
  
Back at the arena Stacy was sitting on the couch next to Hunter while waiting for Raw to start.  
  
"Stace remember the time when we were still on Smackdown and you were Vince's personal assistant? I did remember us having a thing." Hunter said proud of himself for all the girls that liked him before.  
  
"Yeah don't rub it in! Well if you go back about let's say 2 or 3 weeks before that Smackdown episode when I flirted with you a bit I met Randy. Hell, I saw his abs, arms, hands, chest the whole enchalada well except for the parts covered with his pants. Anyway I didn't even know that he was having his try out match that night until Vince said his lines during the promo." Stacy said as Hunter smirked.  
  
"Though I mostly watch all the promos I never got to see that one. Would you care to tell the story on how Mr. Orton and Ms. Keibler met?" Hunter asked as Stacy giggled.  
  
"Alright, well I was with Vince inside his office when this handsome guy comes in. Vince then babbled about the guy being the son of Cowboy Bob Jr. and how he was a great wrestler and also Cowboy Bob Sr. the guy's grandfather was an amazing wrestler yada yada yada. Then Vince said that he'll just get water and will be right back but in the meantime he told us to get to know each other. So as the flirty person I was back then I introduced myself then started staring. I asked him if I could evaluate his body for him before his match. I started with his hands." Stacy said as Hunter laughed loudly when he heard about the whole hand thing.  
  
"Let me guess you said he had big hands and you know what they say about guys with big hands." Hunter continued still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know? Anyway then I asked if he could take his shirt off and he did so I started drooling when I saw his body. Damn! Then I said something like nice abs couldn't I really remember what I said then I started touching his abs and chest. Vince came in then told us to explain cause he saw the whole thing. Then afraid of getting in trouble I said that Randy was coming on to me and Vince punished Randy by giving him a match with Hardcore Holly." Stacy finished as Hunter laughed again.  
  
"That was an interesting story! What happened the week after that? Did Randy want payback?" Hunter asked as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Well before Smackdown started I went to Randy he demanded another match against Holly so Vince granted it. He was there standing near the entrance and I approached him he said that I lied to Vince the week before about him coming on to me blah blah blah. Then I said I'll make it up to him by giving him a good luck kiss." Stacy said as Hunter smiled.  
  
"Awww! That is another nice story!" Hunter said trying to act girlish.  
  
"Hey! Now it's my turn to ask you! How'd you meet Stephanie? I did watch WWE but I was really busy back then with WCW." Stacy said as Hunter grinned.  
  
"Okay Stephanie and me never officially met we were just thrown at each other due to Vince's evil doings well actually my evil doings but that's besides the point! Anyway at one of the PPV Stephanie got hit with a trashcan by the British Bull Dog. This caused temporary amnesia to Stephanie. At that time Stephanie and Test were engaged so everything they went through disappeared from her knowledge but weeks before the wedding Stephanie fell in love with Test again amnesia or no amnesia. So DX with me being the master mind planned on how to let Vince suffer." Hunter said as Stacy interrupted him.  
  
"Umm... DX?"  
  
"DX was a group that was lead by Shawn but I took over after his injury. It sort of like Evolution but was composed of X-Pac, Chyna, Billy Gunn and some others can't really remember because we kept on losing members at that time because of WCW. Back to the story so during the bachelorette and bachelor parties I waited outside the place where Stephanie was having the party and waited til she was wasted. So when the coast was clear I sneaked up her room and took her with me to a drive-thru wedding and married her. This footage was shown during Stephanie and Test's wedding at Raw is War Vince was very upset to say the least and wanted us divorced. Remember the whole marriage thing was just a storyline but we still got to be together. So the weeks went by as we got close off camera and we irritated each other on camera she was forcing me to sign the divorce papers but I wouldn't so Vince thought up a plan then made a match for one of the PPV's and the stipulation was if he won I have to sign the divorce papers but if I win I get Stephanie as my fulltime wife. So I won the match and Stephanie and I were dating until we broke up in real life then got back together and then we're married in real life now." Hunter said as he finished his story.  
  
"Wow! That was a mouthful! That was a story I would never forget good for you guys you have something to tell to your kids when they ask how did you and Stephanie meet." Stacy said smiling as Hunter laughed.  
  
"Well I am looking forward to having my kids carry my last name." Hunter said as Stacy smiled. (I didn't use Triple H's real name keep that in mind)  
  
"I am thinking about having kids but I'm not sure if Randy is ready besides I won't give up my career just yet and neither is Randy although in his predicament." Stacy said.  
  
"Let's just hope that he can still walk." Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah, I still worry about that but I have faith in him." Stacy said smiling at Hunter.  
  
"I wonder what he and Batista are doing?" Hunter said as Stacy wondered too.  
  
"Wooo!" Randy screamed as Batista threw cold water at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Randy said as he tried wipe off the water off his face and clothes.  
  
"Trying to get your attention!" Batista said laughing as he pointed to the article on a newspaper.  
  
"Let me see that." Randy said as he tried to grab the paper from Batista's hand but couldn't reach it.  
  
"Hey gimme!" Randy said as Batista threw the paper to Randy.  
  
"Thank you." Randy said sarcastically as he opened the paper and searched for the article that Batista was pointing at.  
  
His eyes grew wide at what was written.  
  
'WWE Wrestling Superstars Randy Orton and Dave Batista in car accident and is said to be paralyzed and will not be able to compete in WWE's most awaited event Wrestlemania XX.'  
  
"Where in the cheesy blue hell did they get this? This is insane! We're not paralyzed! I'm going to Wrestlemania damnit and I'm going to prove it!" Randy said angrily as he threw the paper on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry man! It doesn't matter what people say but I'm just trying to figure out how the hell they got this news? If Vince finds out that this has leaked out he's going to blame everything on Bischoff." Batista said as he sat up in the edge of the bed and walked to bathroom.  
  
"Wait a minute! You could walk?" Randy said surprised and confused.  
  
"Yey! I could! I was just in a hurry to go to the bathroom and I didn't think about the whole thing about I couldn't walk!" Batista said as he went out of the bathroom and started dancing.  
  
"What about me?" Randy said as he sat up to and tried to stand but his legs hurt too much.  
  
"Ow!" Randy said as he sat back down the bed and rubbed his legs.  
  
"Don't worry man you'll succeed soon." Batista said as he started dancing again like an idiot.  
  
"Will you stop that! Raw is about to start." Randy said as Batista pouted and sat back down on his bed.  
  
"Don't be mad! I'm just celebrating." Batista said as he relaxed on his pillows.  
  
"Shhh!" Randy said as the intro for raw started.  
  
"Hey there you are!" Batista said as a clip of Randy was shown.  
  
"They should play that longer than they do. Evolution rules raw and we are supposed to be the longest in the intro." Randy argued as Batista laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah" Batista said  
  
Then Evolution music played and out came Triple H and Stacy but where was Flair?  
  
"Wait where's Ric?" Batista said as he turned the volume up.  
  
Hunter entered the ring and held the ropes for Stacy. He pretended to cover his eyes with his hand but opened his fingers to take a peek while Stacy bent over. Hunter took a mic and held is championship to his chest and so did Stacy she held on to Randy's WWE Intercontinental Championship and World Tag Team Championships and her own WWE Women's Championship.  
  
"Everybody as some of you may know two members of Evolution have been injured and are now in the hospital..." Hunter started as Randy and Batista looked at each other.  
  
"Was he supposed to say that on national television?" Randy asked as Batista looked shocked.  
  
"Another member of Evolution is no where to be found which leaves me and Ms. Keibler alone for tonight." Hunter said as he looked at Stacy. Randy was getting suspicious was Hunter checking out his fiancé?  
  
"Don't worry Randy I know you're watching I'm not going to do anything to you Barbie doll. Anyway as all of you may know this beautiful lady beside me is going to be participating in Wrestlemania's first ever Playboy evening gown match." Hunter said as Randy's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean playboy evening gown match? No! She's mine! What the hell has been going on since we've been in the damn accident?!" Randy said outraged as Batista laughed.  
  
"Calm down man just listen." Batista said as Randy fumed.  
  
"Now time to break all of this down. Randy Orton and Dave Batista got in a car accident and are expected to come back to Raw by Wrestlemania. But Evolution's damn problem is that Ric Flair is nowhere to be found. Now Flair I had a bad week and so did Stacy, Randy and Batista so get your butt out here this instant!" Hunter said as Randy and Batista wondered.  
  
"Where is Ric anyway? He didn't even visit us!" Batista said acting like a spoiled brat.  
  
"Don't worry Alfalfa we'll find out." Randy said laughing as they watched the screen.  
  
"Come on Ric where in the hell are you? If you're back there get the damn out here before I kill ya." Hunter said sarcastically but no one appeared.  
  
Just then an unknown music played then came out David Flair with a huge smirk on hi face. He stood on the stage as Hunter and Stacy looked bewildered in the ring.  
  
"What did you say Hunter? You'd kill my dad if he doesn't get out here? Come on Hunter a legend never falls for that! But I'm going to tell you something my dad isn't going anywhere, you see I made a deal with Vince McMahon to be in the WWE and I got it. Then I realized that all the people in the locker room started running their mouth that my dad was the only reason I got in the WWE. Hehehehe they were dead wrong! I mean dead wrong! I got in to the WWE because of my hard work damnit! Not because of my name! So I planned on getting rid of my father, I did the only thing besides killing him and that's tricking him in to believing that I would kill myself if he didn't quit the WWE. He is so foolish for believing that I'd really kill myself. He is a legend but he's a stupid legend if you ask me." David Flair said as he laughed while Stacy and Triple H looked disgusted. Randy and Batista meanwhile were tugging on a cellphone to call Ric.  
  
"Really David? So it was a good thing I left you then?" Stacy said as she grabbed the mic. All the fans cheered as the Diva smirked.  
  
"You see David you were the innocent, wild and weird guy that was the son of the legendary Ric Flair. I was the obnoxious and slutty even the cocky fiancé that everyone thought that just wanted the attention and the fame and also the money that came with the guy wasn't I? You weren't thinking at that time and thought that it was love at first sight. You got your heart broken when I left you there at our wedding day in the ring at WCW and I left you sobbing! You know what was my reason for leaving you? I got tired of your short stick if you catch my drift. Now I admit I am the same obnoxious, slutty and arrogant person that I was and I will never change but I would just add good things to that list than change who I am. But you? Your just making me sick! Instead of me trying to get all the attention, you are the one hungry for it! You think everything is about you! You're self-centered and everything! Many people may say I'm just another dumb blonde bimbo guess again David I maybe dumb but I know when I see a coward! You're just afraid that your dad would shadow you! I know that he should be the one afraid because you're coming to the WWE but you knew that that wasn't the case..." Stacy said but David cut her off.  
  
"Will you shut up! Stupid whore! I am not a coward!" David argued as Randy dropped the cellphone as Batista caught it.  
  
"He called my fiancé a whore! I am going to kick his fucking sorry ass!" Randy said as he stood up from the bed ignoring the pain that he felt and grabbed his pants, evolution shirt, Nike shoes and NFL baseball hat and ran out the door.  
  
"Randy wait! You forgot you car keys again!" Batista shouted as he ran after Randy also grabbing his clothes and cellphone.  
  
"Mr. Orton where do you think you're going?" the nurse behind the counter asked as Randy ignored her.  
  
"We'll be right back and so you'll know where we are just watch Spike T.V. and you'll see us." Batista said as he passed by the lady.  
  
"Okay Sir. But please don't get into another car accident!" she said as Batista smiled.  
  
"We won't!" Batista replied as he ran after Randy.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Randy shouted to Batista, as he looked very pissed.  
  
"I'm coming! And here!" Batista said as he threw the car keys to Randy.  
  
"Get in!" Randy said as Batista hurriedly entered the black Volvo.  
  
"Don't drive too fast man! Or else we'll get in another accident." Batista said as he put on his clothes and shoes.  
  
It only took about 5 minutes to arrive at the arena since Randy cut traffic lights and drove 60 kph.  
  
"Hurry up! If we're lucky we could still catch them while they're talking!" Randy shouted as they ran into the arena and to the ring. Many crewmembers were surprised to see them there and stared in amazement.  
  
Randy and Batista ran out without any introduction. Randy immediately punched David in the face as he was still standing on the stage. He started pounding on David and soon security went out and tried to restrain him but Batista fought them off. As Randy stopped throwing punches at David he smirked and stood up he then took a microphone and said  
  
"You son of a bitch! Wait sorry I'm not calling Mrs. Flair a bitch. Let me rephrase that! You good for nothing-cowardly bastard! You think that Evolution would be played by your stupid mind games? Guess again! I'm not here just because you tricked Ric to quit but I'm also here because you called my fiancé a whore damnit!" Randy said as he kicked David's side. All the fans were shocked at what they heard. Randy forgot that he hadn't officially announced that he and Stacy were engaged.  
  
"You think I'm just going to sit back and listen to you say those words to Stacy? Pal you're the most idiotic person I know! If you want to get back at Stacy because she left you that's just fine and dandy but I will never let you hurt her and let you say trash about her! You may think that you're the person that she was destined to be with and you want her back but no you're just a coward a good for nothing coward and I also found out something, I called Dawn Marie earlier this week and asked about what was her damn problem and guess what? She tattled on you Mr. David Flair I was shocked at first but hey I trusted you more than her so I didn't tell anybody about the phone call I wanted to find out the truth for myself and I found it. You were trying to destroy my relationship with Stacy because you wanted her to feel what you felt when she left you. You wanted her to realize that she had hurt you badly when she left you. She did experience that pain I know she did but she never gave up on me she still loved me. And from now on you are going to pay for what you had done! You'd expect me to say that I want a match at you at Wrestlemania but no I am busy at Wrestlemania and I'm not going to waste my damn time wrestling a loser." Randy finished as he dropped the mic next to David as Stacy and Hunter joined them.  
  
Stacy immediately right here and then wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and kissed him. She never knew how much he cared for her until that night and she was proud to have him as her future husband. But then a thought struck her mind.  
  
"Um... Randy how did you and Batista walk out of the hospital?"  
  
"Uh... driving the car." Randy replied sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny!" Stacy replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist and joined Hunter and Batista on stage. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: lost... again?  
  
"Stacy is it me or are am I getting double vision?" Randy asked Stacy as he wobbled and began to feel hazy.  
  
"Um... Honey your drunk." Stacy said sarcastically as Hunter laughed they were at the hotel's bar celebrating the miracle that happened not really a miracle but well a twist of fate.  
  
"That's what happens when we have these drinking contests." Hunter said obviously drunk too.  
  
"Hunter why don't we go to our hotel room already it's getting kind of late." Stephanie said looking at her watch. It was 3:00 in the morning.  
  
"Fine let's go. Bye guys!" Hunter said as he got up and fell back on the chair again.  
  
"Here let me help you." Stephanie said as she lifted one of Hunter's arms and Hunter wrapped it around her neck.  
  
"Bye guys!" Stephanie said as she waved back to Randy, Stacy, Batista and Lita.  
  
"Well we better go too." Lita said as she too helped Batista up.  
  
"Bye, bye birdies!" Batista said to Stacy and Randy as he and Lita left.  
  
"So are you tired? Cause we should be going now you need your rest honey." Stacy said to Randy as he nodded.  
  
"Okay... Let's go!" Randy said as he swept her off of her feet and carried her to the elevator.  
  
"Randy put me down!" Stacy said in between giggles.  
  
"No way!" Randy said as he kissed her right on the lips.  
  
As they pulled away Randy noticed that Stacy was looking like she just ate a bag of onions.  
  
"What's wrong?" Randy asked.  
  
"Um... when we get back to the hotel room would it hurt if you brushed your teeth?" Stacy asked as Randy laughed.  
  
"I taste like beer huh?" Randy asked as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Sort of..." Stacy replied.  
  
"Yeah okay..." Randy said as they arrived at the floor where they're hotel room was located.  
  
Stacy got the key card out of her pocket and slipped it in the lock as Randy opened the door. They got in as Randy was still carrying Stacy.  
  
"Did the hospital bring my bags here?" Randy asked as he put Stacy down on the bed.  
  
"Yes Randy... They even videotaped your performance on raw earlier tonight." Stacy replied as Randy laughed.  
  
"Hey what can I say? I'm incredible!" Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"True..." Stacy said as Randy laughed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
"Randy..." Stacy said as she stood up from the bed and walked to her bag.  
  
She took a black tank top and white pajamas, which had wwe logos all over it.  
  
"Yes beautiful?" Randy asked laughing as Stacy changed into her pajamas.  
  
"When are we getting married?" Stacy asked as Randy emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in his pajamas too.  
  
"Whenever you want baby." Randy replied as Stacy approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes as Randy slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well I want everybody to be there! Especially your parents." Stacy replied as Randy smiled.  
  
"I know... and I also want to meet your parents... but what if David Flair is going to be there?" Randy asked as Stacy gave him a pout.  
  
"Then I will let Brock Lesnar throw him out." Stacy said as Randy laughed.  
  
"You can be very silly..." Randy said.  
  
Just then the power shut down.  
  
"What the?" Randy said as he parted with Stacy and tried to find the phone.  
  
"Stace stay where you are!" Randy said as he dialed the number to the front desk but there was no response from Stacy.  
  
"Stace?" Randy said again and heard a noise from the door. He put the phone down and grabbed his cellphone he ran to the door and turned on his cellphone and used it as a flashlight. He saw that the door was wide open and Stacy was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Shit!" Randy shouted and dialed Batista's number on his cell.  
  
Batista answered the phone.  
  
"Hello!" Batista said enthusiastically.  
  
"Dave! By any chance is Stacy there?" Randy asked getting worried.  
  
"Nope! Why what's wrong?" Batista asked noticing Randy's tone.  
  
"After the power shut down she just disappeared!" Randy said as Batista got up from his bed that he was sharing with Lita.  
  
"I will be right there man! Just wait for me!" Batista said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Li! Wake up! Stacy's lost... again." Batista said to Lita who was still half asleep.  
  
"What? Not again!" Lita replied as she got up from the bed and got dressed.  
  
"Let's go!" Batista said as he also finished dressing.  
  
Back at Randy's room however things were a little bit different.  
  
"This is not going to happen again! No! I nee to calm down!" Randy was talking to himself as he dialed Hunter's number.  
  
"What do you need?" Hunter answered still drunk.  
  
"Hunter its Randy! Is Stacy there?"  
  
"Nope! It's just me and Steph here!"  
  
"Hunter who is that?" Stephanie interrupted.  
  
"It's Randy honey he's asking where Stacy is."  
  
Stephanie grabbed the cellphone from Hunter and talked to Randy.  
  
"Randy what's wrong?"  
  
"Stacy's gone again. I don't know where the hell she is and I am sort of hyper ventilating."  
  
"Okay I'll be right over." Stephanie said as she hung up.  
  
"Randy where are you?" Batista said as he walked in the hotel room.  
  
"Right here." Randy replied as the power turned on.  
  
He was sitting on the bed holding his cell as Batista and Lita came in.  
  
"Man what happened?" Batista asked  
  
"Long story."  
  
WHERE DID STACY GO?  
  
DID SOMEONE ABDUCT HER?  
  
IF TRUE WHO?  
  
DO YOU THINK THAT STACY RAN AWAY?  
  
AS I SAY AFTER EVERY CHAPTER... TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PERFECT LOVE!!!  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! 


	33. Chapter 33

AN: GUYS I KNOW THIS WILL BE STRANGE BUT YOU WILL ALL NOTICE THAT CHAPTER: 31's ALL ABOUT BEFORE WRESTLEMANIA AND STUFF LIKE THAT JUST PRETEND THAT I DIDN'T MENTION THE WHOLE WRESTLEMANIA THING AND THINK THAT STACY LOST HER MATCH AND HUNTER LOST HIS MATCH TOO. AND THAT CHAPTER 32 IS THE MONDAY BEFORE BACKLASH OKAY PEOPLE? PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE MIX UP! CUZ' I WROTE THAT CHAPTER BEFORE WRESTLEMANIA AND KNOW IT'S TIME FOR BACKLASH SO JUST BEAR WITH ME AND THE TIME FRAMES. PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 33: Backlash-Mystery!  
  
Randy paced furiously in Evolution's locker room trying to keep his head straight right before Backlash started.  
  
"Okay! You think this is okay? Okay? This is not bloody okay! My wife has still not shown up after I don't know 5 days and you're telling me that this is fucking okay? Are you damn crazy? My match is in an hour and I cannot go out there and just act like nothing's wrong!" Randy screamed at Batista as Batista blinked a few times before Lita took over.  
  
"Randy don't worry! The police will take care of it!" Lita said trying to sooth Randy's feelings.  
  
"Okay it's better if Batista talks to me because if you're the one talking to me I can't scream at you when you say something stupid." Randy said calmly while he smiled sarcastically at Lita.  
  
"Li, why don't you go find you're jealous wanna be divas magazine cover girl friend and go bother her." Batista said getting annoyed at how Randy was acting.  
  
"First thing's first that's my friend, Trish you're talking about! And she is rather obnoxious now and a lot skankier than usual but you're not suppose to insult her like that!" Lita said leaving the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Randy will you shut it! And just to correct you Stacy isn't your wife yet!" Batista said trying to make a joke and it didn't help as well as he thought it would. Randy glared at him and Batista just sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"There are a lot of things on my mind now and I don't need any jokes Dave. This match with Mick is driving me to the edge and losing Stacy is throwing me off a cliff." Randy said as he sort of calmed down. Just then Batista's cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dave it's Hunter! Did it work?"  
  
"Of course! He's out of his mind right now!" Batista whispered as Randy looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Randy asked as Batista covered the receiver and mouthed a shhh.  
  
"Where is she?" Batista whispered again as he turned his back on Randy.  
  
"She's fine! And besides it was her idea no need to worry!" Hunter said as Randy stood up and faced Batista suspiciously.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Batista said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Randy asked eyeing him.  
  
"Hunter" Batista answered as he slipped his cellphone inside his back pocket.  
  
"And what were you guys talking about?" Randy asked eyebrow raised.  
  
"Um... about his match, yeah that's it! He's arriving in about 5." Batista said as Randy looked at him suspiciously. He has the feeling that there was something fishy going on.  
  
"Okay I need to go to talk to Eric about this." Randy said as he walked out of the room. Batista sat there and exhaled.  
  
"Whew that was close!"  
  
Lita and Trish were talking about the usual. Actually Trish was babbling that she was supposed to be the cover girl of the Divas Magazine.  
  
"It's not fair! I mean I have been Babe of the Year for 3 years in a row and I have been the cover of 2 Divas Magazines for crying out loud! Why did the fans have to pick Torrie?" Trish whined as Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what else could piss you off?" Lita asked as Trish shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well every day or every week or something like that they reduced the list of the women to get the cover girl. The top 4 was you, Stacy, Gail and Torrie." Lita said as Trish looked annoyed.  
  
"And then the top 2 was Gail and Torrie meaning you were out of the competition before Torrie won. Gail got 47% of the vote while Torrie got 53%." Lita stated as Trish clawed her blonde locks.  
  
"What? You mean the fans chose Gail instead of Stacy or me? This is a catastrophe-" Trish said but Lita cut her of.  
  
"And before you forget you made that statement about Torrie-" Lita said but Trish cut her off.  
  
"What damn statement?" Trish shouted as Lita laughed and took 2 pieces of paper out of her pocket. She handed the pieces of paper to Trish as Trish's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Trish asked.  
  
"Um... Trish just look at the top of the page there's a logo there." Lita said in a duh tone.  
  
"WWE.com?" Trish said.  
  
"Yup! Where else?" Lita said as she tilted her head back.  
  
"Divas Gone Wild Trish and Torrie duke it out over the 2004 Divas cover by Brian Solomon." Trish said reading below the bold lettered word headlines. She continued reading aloud as Gail and Molly walked in laughing with Victoria. The Divas stopped and sat down with Lita and Trish  
  
"A few weeks ago, WWE.com asked fans to vote on who they would like to appear on the cover of this year's WWE Divas Swimsuit Magazine. Torrie Wilson was the overwhelmingly popular choice, leading to her first-ever Divas cover. Many were surprised when Trish Stratus, who has been featured on two of the three previous Divas Swimsuit covers, did not fare better in the voting. Apparently, this did not sit very well with Trish herself, and it seems a little inter-promotional controversy is brewing between these two ladies.  
  
"The fans are fickle, believe me," said Trish when reached for comment. "I'm not surprised about how they turned on me like this. They probably assumed Torrie would be naked inside the magazine. She seems to be doing a lot of that these days. Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter to the publishers that the magazine would have sold more copies with me on the cover. I don't wanna brag, but I'm a proven commodity I've been on over 50 magazine covers. There really isn't anyone as cover-worthy as me. Maybe somebody like Pamela Anderson, she might be in my league."  
  
Ever the lady, the demure Torrie Wilson tried to keep her cool as best as possible when confronted with Stratus' opinions.  
  
"Honestly, I would never have assumed that the fans would choose me over Trish," she responded modestly. "I don't know why they did, but I appreciate it very much. I'm very flattered by it. Trish doesn't think I'm a 'proven commodity'? I guess that's why I've had two highly successful issues of Playboy. I'm a proven commodity also, but in the mainstream, not just in wrestling."  
  
The more we informed Torrie of Trish's attitude toward her selection, the more Ms. Wilson lost her controlled veneer.  
  
"It's not a problem," Trish said, laughing off Torrie's triumph. "Actually, I ran out of room on my wall of magazine covers anyway, so I couldn't possibly fit another. Especially after I put up my brand new Raw Magazine cover [May issue, on sale April 27]. It's my fourth one, you know. I guess it was about time I threw a cover Torrie's way."  
  
"Well, I appreciate her throwing me a bone," answered Torrie sarcastically. "What she doesn't realize is that if the fans would've been choosing the past couple of years, Trish would never have been on any covers. It probably also hurts that the editor of Divas is a female, meaning there was no one for her to sleep with to get herself on the cover."  
  
This seems to be a common refrain regarding Trish lately." Trish stopped as she looked up at the other Divas who were listening intently. She then turned to the next page and continued reading.  
  
"Her recent actions at WrestleMania and since that time have alienated a great deal of her fans, and it's reasonable to assume that this could account for the change in fan reaction. In fact, most fan reaction towards Trish these days consists of loud chants of "SLUT!"  
  
"Slut?" Trish asked. "I haven't noticed fans were calling me that. Why would they?"  
  
The 2004 WWE Divas Swimsuit Magazine goes on sale at newsstands everywhere next Tuesday. If you can't wait till then, then order your issue right here, right now on WWE.com!"  
  
Trish stopped reading and looked up again at the other Divas.  
  
"Trish were you that mad when you did the interview?" Gail asked as Victoria looked at Trish with pity.  
  
"I was but then I showed my true colors." Trish sat there and returned the article to Lita.  
  
"Trish why did you have to say that the fans thought that Torrie would appear naked in the magazine." Molly said as Trish frowned.  
  
"And you didn't have to tell all the people that you had a magazine wall and brag that you threw Torrie a cover." Victoria said too.  
  
"And Torrie was really a good sport about this. She just said that she's not as good as you and that she was surprised that the fans chose her in another option of you." Lita said cutting in the conversation.  
  
"And you shouldn't have said that Pamela Anderson was in your league and that you're a commodity cuz' let's face it the fans like Torrie better because she did not sleep with all the men she bumped heads with." Nidia chimed in as she got out from the shower.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked firmly.  
  
"Well Torrie only slept with Vince, Tajiri and Billy Gunn in her storylines and in real life with Billy Kidman cuz' he is her husband while you on the other hand slept with Test, A-Train (known as Albert before), Val Venis, Vince, The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Christian and more recently Tyson Tomko." Nidia stated.  
  
"Now that you mentioned all of that I'm starting to get dizzy." Trish said as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
"See? You had a better chance of winning the contest when you were in your face storyline but now as the article said the fans call you a slut." Nidia again said as Lita nodded.  
  
"She's right and I forgot to tell you they did a poll if you had the right to get mad for not winning the cover and 32.7% of the fans said Yes, she has the right and 67.3% said No, get over it." Lita said as Trish looked at her with horror.  
  
"So much for Babe of the Year 4 years in a row." Trish said as Lita shook her head.  
  
"You still have a chance! And if this is contest is versus Smackdown they will definitely lose! They only have 3 divas left and the 2 most dominant divas are here on Raw!" Lita said as Victoria raised her hand.  
  
"Trish being one and whose the other?"  
  
"Stacy Keibler." Lita replied.  
  
"Why Stacy?" Molly asked.  
  
"Because Stacy and Trish were the 2 finalists left last year! They were the final 2 who survived! And plus Stacy is much more bigger than Torrie and Sable combined!" Lita said as Trish smiled.  
  
"How do you know that?" Gail asked confused.  
  
"Easy! Stacy's Stuff Magazine sold more copies that Torrie and Sable's duo Playboy Magazine!" Lita said as all of them ahhed.  
  
"That's the first time I heard that! Where do you get all of these things?" Trish asked as Lita rubbed her fingernails against her Evolution shirt.  
  
"Internet!" Lita said as Gail nodded.  
  
"And when did you connect to the Internet?" Molly asked referring to their busy schedule.  
  
"I borrowed Stacy's laptop." Lita said, as Trish looked confused.  
  
"I thought that Stacy was nowhere to be found." Trish said as Lita nodded smiling.  
  
"That's what Randy thinks but we know where she is really." Lita said as the divas huddled together and discussed where she was.  
  
30 minutes after all of these things happened Backlash started with Ric Flair vs. Shelton Benjamin. And none other than half of the self proclaimed world greatest tag team won the match.  
  
"Damn! I thought Ric would win!" Batista said as Randy just stared into space.  
  
"I think David is still in his mind." Hunter said watching at Randy's promo.  
  
"Yeah well when he came back after Wrestlemania David was long gone. But I figure that Ric is still worried about David." Hunter said as Batista nodded.  
  
Randy just did a promo with Todd after Ric's match. He was talking about how he would beat Cactus Jack or Mick whatever and that Shelton was a load of crap and other things but really his mind was just on one thing... Stacy.  
  
The countdown to Randy's match was on and now there was just 5 minutes until Randy will march down that ring and there he was standing at the gorilla position waiting for Evolution's music to hit. As his music hit he, with all his anger and fury, stalked to the ring with trashcan in hand for his match with Mick Foley. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ During his match Randy never took his mind off Stacy. All the thumbtacks that will stick into his body will hurt as much as his heart was right now. Hunter and Batista looked on as Ric was covering his eyes when they were watching his match.  
  
"I can't watch this!" Stacy screeched crying as Hunter got up and walked over to her. She was in Evolution's locker room watching on as Randy walked down the ring with a trashcan full of um... things. (I know you're wondering where did Stacy come from? You'll find out in the next chapter just read on! If there is one...)  
  
"Calm down! He's going to live... hopefully." Hunter said as Stacy cried on his bare shoulder.  
  
"How can I calm down my husband is going to be beaten the hell out of! Are you out of your freaking mind! I thought my plan would make it all better!" Stacy said as Hunter rolled his eyes and Batista chuckled.  
  
"You know you are acting like how Randy acted earlier tonight. He also freaked out and blurted out that you're his wife but in fact you guys aren't married yet and the match has not even started yet." Batista cut in as Stacy glared at him.  
  
"And he also glared at me." Batista said as Stacy's tears came coming down.  
  
"Will you stop it Dave! You're scaring the living daylights out of her!" Ric said as Mick Foley (or Cactus Jack) went after Randy with the barbed wire bat luckily Randy dodged every shot that Mick threw at him.  
  
"Shit!" Batista shouted as The Hurricane entered the locker room.  
  
"Guys can I watch in here? The monitor at the interview area is being blocked by Kane." Hurricane said as Hunter nodded. Hurricane entered with Rosey as the two sat on the couch.  
  
Randy gave Mick a Drop Toe-Hold into the steel steps. Randy was now getting very annoyed as Mick and him were fighting for the barbed wire bat in short Barbie.  
  
"No!" Stacy screamed as Hunter rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Will you just calm down! I feel that everytime you scream Randy gets bonked or something."  
  
"Man Randy! You can do this!" Hurricane shouted as Batista and Ric looked at him strangely.  
  
"We thought you were routing for Mick." Batista said as Rosey looked at him with a 'what?' look on his face.  
  
"Of course not!" Hurricane said as Rosey nodded.  
  
"All of the locker room is routing for Randy right now but the only problem is the monitor is being hogged by Kane and all of the locker room except Eric Bischoffs office doesn't have a T.V." Rosey said as Hunter looked at him.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked as Stacy stifled a laugh. Rosey took out a mini recorder and played back what he said.  
  
"All of the locker room is routing for Randy right now but the only problem is the monitor is being hogged by Kane and all of the locker room except Eric Bischoffs office doesn't have a T.V."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way dumbass! Call the rest of the locker room now and tell them they could watch in Evolution's locker room!" Hunter said as Rosey and Hurricane hurriedly ran out of the locker room.  
  
After 15 seconds they were back with almost all the superstars of Raw.  
  
"How did you fuckin do that?" Batista screamed as the Hurricane did his pose.  
  
"I have superpowers like Flash!" Hurricane replied as all the superstars crammed in the locker room and watched on.  
  
It was now in sort of the middle of the match and everybody was screaming, hollering or cheering whatever you call it.  
  
"Go Randy go!" everybody screamed as Stacy lead the cheer.  
  
Stacy felt much better than before when she saw what was happening to Randy but seeing all the other superstars and hearing their supports for Randy made her happy to know that everyone was routing for him too.  
  
Randy and Mick were now in their tired state Randy just gave Mick a back suplex and pinned for a two count.  
  
"Damn!" Shelton shouted as all superstars stared at him.  
  
"What? Now a black man gets stared at when he says damn." Shelton said as the superstars turned back to the monitor.  
  
Randy tried to hit Mick with the Barbie but Mick pushed the bat away and gave Randy a low blow.  
  
"Ouch! Da haneymun will nut bi desim agin!" Tajiri said as Stacy shuddered and shook her head. 'That had to hurt!' Stacy thought as the whole locker room laughed at Tajiri.  
  
Randy threw the Barbie to the mat and Mick pulled out Mr. Socko and put it on his hand then he saw the Barbie and grabbed it. He charged at Randy and hit him to leave Randy busted wide open and sending him to the mat. Mick then worsened it by raking the bat on Randy's head making it bleed more. Then Mick put the barbed wire in between Randy's legs and gave him a leg drop to send the Barbie where it hurts the boys the most.  
  
"Okay now la (the) honeymoon wilbe postponed." Sylvan said French accent still intact as the whole room of superstars ouched.  
  
Now Mick already, with Barbie in hand, took gasoline can from under the ring and poured gasoline all over the bat but before he could light it Eric came strutting out and said that the fans would never see the end of Backlash because the fore marshal will shut the show down. Mick threw the Barbie and lighter outside the ring. Then he took a cookie sheet (much like the cookie sheet that Debra hit Stone Cold Steve Austin with) and hit Randy on the head.  
  
"Now that sent birdies to fly all over Randy's head." Chris Benoit said as Shawn Michaels whistled to make bird sounds.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" Hunter said as Shawn laughed.  
  
"Anything mom!" Shawn said pretending to suck his thumb as the whole room erupted with laughter.  
  
"You know if you were a girl you'd be pregnant by now." Hunter said as Shawn and Chris looked confused.  
  
"What the hell did you say?" Shawn asked not getting the joke.  
  
"Cuz' I know what you have been doing all night long!" Hunter said mimicking Shawn's thumb sucking as the whole room erupted in laughter again as they got the joke.  
  
"I am not gay!" Shawn said as the whole room chanted 'Holy Shit' with the fans.  
  
Randy just body slammed Mick into the barbed wire bed and all of the fans were chanting 'Holy Shit! Holy Shit!' Before that what had happened-Mick tried to knock Randy out with the board but Randy threw powder at Mick's face.  
  
Randy then put the bed of barbed wire in the corner of the ring and had a hard time sending Mick on the bed but yet again he succeeded not only that he dropped kicked Mick again to the bed of barbed wire.  
  
"That had to reek of pain dude!" Edge said as all the superstars in the room looked at him.  
  
"What dudes and dudets? Do I totally reek of awesomeness?" Edge asked.  
  
The whole room fell silent except for the sound coming from the T.V. with the fans chanting 'Foley! Foley!' It could be also heard in the room live and not from the television.  
  
"No!" all the superstars said together as Edge frowned.  
  
"Come on guys don't kill poor Edge's ego... he's just totally reeking of loneliness." Christian said as Trish smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Chris Jericho said as Trish fumed.  
  
Randy was now preparing to RKO Mick but not just any RKO... no... it was an RKO with thumbtacks on the mat. But not so fast Mick shoved Randy to the mat and got to be the pincushion for all of those thumbtacks. Randy was now thinking of the thumbtacks and not Stacy. It took that much pain to block every last worry about Stacy away but that only lasted for a couple of seconds as he was rolled up by Mick.  
  
"1...2...!" the referee said but Randy kicked out.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Stacy screamed as she saw the footage of Randy being pushed on the mat.  
  
"Um... will you calm down?" Lita said as Stacys eyes began to water. She was feeling the pain that Randy was feeling.  
  
"I can't watch this anymore!" Stacy said as she ran out of the room.  
  
Lita tried to go after her but Batista held her hand to stop her. Lita looked in his eyes to find pity and ignorance  
  
"She needs to calm down by herself..." Batista started but Lita cut him off.  
  
"No she doesn't! If Randy sees her... her plan is ruined!" Lita said as Batista stood there didn't see Randy escape out of the ring and tried to get away but Mick was behind his heels and they wound up back in the arena. Randy was now being thrown off the stage as Lita looked at the screen. Referee Michael Chioda was calling back up and WWE Officials came and they checked on Randy while two more referees were restraining Mick.  
  
"Shit! This match is over!" William Regal said, as the superstars were surprise to hear William say Shit.  
  
"Did you just say shit?" Rob Conway asked but was cut off when Mick Foley knocked out the two referees restraining him and gave Randy an elbow drop from the stage. Mick covered Randy and got the two count again.  
  
"I need to find Stacy okay not just because of the plan but because she needs someone to tell her that Randy's going to be fine." Lita said slipping out of the room with WWE Raw Superstars hollering for Randy.  
  
She found Stacy after a few minutes and tried to comfort her while trying to listen if the match was over.  
  
"Stace he needs you I know that but you'll get to see him later." Lita said soothingly as Stacy nodded.  
  
"I know Li but he needs me now!" Stacy said as Lita sighed.  
  
"Your plan will not work if you can't wait." Lita said as she rubbed Stacy's back.  
  
"Okay I'll wait but you have to keep me updated on what is happening to him. Call me on my cell if anything happens." Stacy said as she stood up and brushed her tears away.  
  
"Okay you better go now. And just get the key to Randy's hotel room at the front desk of the hotel." Lita said as Stacy nodded and walked away to the parking lot. Just then Lita heard Evolution's music playing and guessed that Randy had already won the match and expected Dave and Ric to be escorting Randy and that all the people had cleared out of Evolution's locker room.  
  
AN: GUYS THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER... THIS IS MY LAST STRAND OF HOPE... HOPE YOU LIKED IT... 


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

* * *

Just 2 inform u guys if i didn't respond 2 review pls dnt assume that i ignored it i just realized i have a lot more reviews than i read so i'm posting some that i haven't responded to okay sorry if i miss any1!!!

SarahCWWE- Thanks so much and I will!

Debbie- Thanks for saying that! And I'm flattered that you chose my story to review first!

michelle- Anytime!

Sarah- You read 32 chapters in one night? Gosh now that's what you call interested!

xunheardxcriesx- Okay! And you miss my stories? I should update more then!

cerenity- (applause) Now that's a speech!

shady-angel821- Don't worry I won't!

Riley- Really??? Hehehehehe!

Casey- Thank you! (bows)

Kate- Thank you (bows again)

Missy Girl- It's because of you and all the other reviewers I'll continue! And here's proof!  
  
justagirl- Just read and you'll find out her plan alright right here right... now!  
  
MutantXHottie- Stacy was.............. I don't exactly know! Hehe!  
  
huntersgirl- Yeah! I was trying to imagine that they were all watching backstage throwing remarks at what was happening to Mr. Pretty Boy.  
  
shorty171984- Don't worry I'm continuing the story!  
  
Janice Richmond- As I said don't worry that wasn't my last chapter you see this page right now? If you scroll down you'll see letters that form words and words that form sentences and sentences that form paragraphs and paragraphs that form a chapter! Hehe! LoL!  
  
WWEvolution- I will keep updating but sorry if I take so damn long... I'm just busy a lot of times...   
  
charley madison- Thank you so so much! You mean you read them **all**? Now I'm really impressed and flattered! I'll read your stories soon too but for now I'm just really in a hurry so just wait and I will reward you with a review reward!  
  
Anna- Don't worry it's here!! Drumroll!! Hehehe!!  
  
2 the story!!

* * *

Chapter 34: Surprise!!   
  
"Stace don't worry about him, his going to be fine. Hunter's with him at the hospital just for some stitches and bandages then he's flight to Calgary will be tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m." Lita explained as Stacy finished packing for her own flight to Calgary that was 3:00 a.m.  
  
"I'm just trying to register everything in my brain." She said sighing as Lita rubbed her back.  
  
"You're being too emotional about this! Worrying is not going to help; besides I heard that Randy was whining like hell when Hunter touched his back." Lita said as Stacy giggled and walked to the phone.  
  
"So Hunter and Dave are going to go with him tomorrow?" Stacy asked again as she called the front desk for the bellboy.  
  
"I guess, I haven't talked to Dave after I went looking for you in the arena." Lita said looking down and watching her feet.  
  
"Now it's your time not to worry! He may be the one feeling guilty because you left him there without any word after you found me." Stacy said as Lita nodded but still didn't look at Stacy.  
  
Just then the bellboy was at the door and took their luggage to the valet that had Stacy's rental car. After they went over Stacy's surprise plan they left for the airport.  
  
"So it's 2:30 a.m. I guess Hunter might be looking for us." Lita said as Stacy looked at her watch.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm still worried about Randy. Did you see his face? His pretty face is ruined!" Stacy whined as Lita smiled.  
  
"Yup he's pretty face is forever scarred!" Lita teased playfully as Stacy glared.  
  
"It's easy for you to say you're boyfriend wasn't even beaten up tonight and my fiancé had the most brutal match of his life!" Stacy defended as Lita had the sarcastic 'yeah right' look.  
  
They were now boarding the plane but as Stacy was about to turn off her cell phone because it may interfere with the signals of the plane a call went in.  
  
"Hello" Stacy said perkily.  
  
"Stacy! It's Stephanie; we're on your flight! You better think of a way to hide!" Stephanie hissed obviously trying not to let Randy hear the conversation.  
  
"What? Who are 'we'?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Randy, Hunter, Batista and me! We're about to board the plane now! I see you in a distance hurry!" Stephanie hissed again and hung up.  
  
"Shit! Randy's here with Hunter, Batista and Stephanie!" Stacy said to Lita who looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"What?" Lita asked disbelievingly.  
  
"They're here! Now! We're on the same flight!" Stacy said dragging Lita with her to the boarding gate.  
  
They ran in the plane hurriedly despite the dismay of the flight attendants. They took their seats at the first class section.  
  
"Do you think he'll see us?" Stacy asked sinking low in her seat while the other passengers boarded. She looked around and spotted Hunter.  
  
"Li they're here!" Stacy hissed as Lita looked back at the entrance of the plane and saw Stephanie looking around cautiously with Hunter right in front her.  
  
Stacy and Lita were seated in the 3rd row that is right beside the aisle. Stacy then noticed that beside her in the next group of seats next to the aisle and the windows were 4 empty seats.  
  
"Li more bad news, I think they're sitting beside us." Stacy said pointing at the seats she was referring to.  
  
"Shit! What do we do?" Lita asked as the guys were nearing the seats beside them.  
  
"What if I go to the bathroom or something then I wait till he falls asleep. Then I'll come back then we'll go from there." Stacy suggested as Lita nodded.  
  
"Okay hurry they're almost here!" Lita said turning back and saw Hunter looking at them both and telling Stephanie to stall Randy while Batista blocked his view.  
  
Stacy walked as fast as she could to the rest room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the closed toilet seat and began waiting.  
  
"Hey Li, are you alone?" Randy asked as Lita smiled nervously but nodded.  
  
"You should have told us! Well I know I said that we were flying to Calgary later at 8:00 but it was fully booked and we decided to take this plane instead." He explained as Stephanie, Hunter and Batista sat down in the seats that Stacy pointed at earlier as Randy sat beside Lita.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you guys since you just came from the hospital and all." Lita said convincingly.  
  
"No worries it just took my mind of Stacy for a minute or two but then a thought struck me, I think that you guys have something to do with her disappearing all of the sudden." He said eyeing her as she gasped silently.  
  
"And where did you get that idea?" Lita asked trying to act like she didn't know anything.  
  
"Well weird phone calls that Dave and Stephanie have been making. I always notice them whispering and hissing and it's unlikely for you to go all by yourself in a plane since there's an extra bag here that looks like Stacy's." he said as he lifted a bag that had a keychain of the Baltimore Raven's logo on it with Stacy's picture on a laminated cheerleader card and not only that but Randy searched through the bag and found Stacy's lipgloss that she loved so much.  
  
"Um... Stacy let me borrow that and for the calls ask Batista and Stephanie." Lita said raising a brow and taking the bag from Randy.  
  
"Well how about the scared to fly alone thing? I know that you are Batista told me." Randy said as he raised a brow at her questionably.  
  
"Everybody says to face our fears and I faced my own." She said leaning back as the captain told them to fasten their seatbelts because the plane was about to take off.  
  
"That explains something I better go I need to go to the bathroom." He said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Lita's eyes popped out as Hunter mouthed a 'so what' to her.  
  
"Stacy's in the bathroom! If she accidentally comes out our cover will be blown all together!" Lita hissed as Randy tried to open the men's bathroom door.  
  
Stacy sat there for about 8 minutes when someone tried to open the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" she said as she got up and opened the door to come face to face with Randy Orton.  
  
"Hi?" she whispered with a wave as Randy cocked a brow.

WHAT THE HELL WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

IS IT OVER?

HOW OLD IS THE BABY IN STEPHANIE'S STOMACH AGAIN?

UH... I CAN'T REALLY ASK ANY MORE QUESTIONS SO BYE!! TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! OH YEAH!! 


	35. Chapter 35

Hey Guys!! Sorry Sorry Sorry! I haven't updated for a long time... I sort of have a problem with my computer! It's making me insane!! anyway I didn't have time to respond to your reviews and I'm sorry fro that too okay? So hope you enjoy this chappy!! and tell me what ya think!! All comments are welcome please!!! luv ya guys!! ;) mwah!!

* * *

Chapter 35: I love you?

"Just as I suspected." Randy said smirking as Stacy looked confused. This wasn't really the thing she expected him to say, not only that but he's acting like he actually really knew where she was the whole time! Stacy wasn't sure if she was relieved or not.

"Wait you aren't mad?" Stacy asked as Randy turned to his Evolution buddies, Lita and Stephanie who had this fearful looks on their faces and grinned at his fiancé. He couldn't help but play with her mind, it was really fun.

"I couldn't be mad at you babe!" he said smiling widely and raising his brows seductively at her. "Just confused and pissed that you messed with my head." Randy continued calmly as Stacy looked at him uncomfortably. She stood there silent and rooted to the spot as Randy's piercing blue eyes was still fixed on her. Without further words she lunged at Randy with a big bear hug.

"I missed you!" she said in a whimper as Randy smirked again and rubbed her back. Boy this was really doing something to his ego!

"I know." He said cockily as she giggled still not moving from her position but instead just nuzzling in the comfort of Randy's scent.

"Wait, how'd you find out that I was here?" Stacy asked suddenly pulling away from him as Randy smiled wickedly.

"Here's advice... Never talk to Stephanie about someone top secret when the person you're talking about is 3 feet away from her." Randy said as Stacy laughed. She turned to the aisle where a flight attendant was obviously agitated at the two who weren't in their seats.

"We better take our seats before we get whacked by the flight attendant." She recommended as Randy nodded. As they sat down next to their friends Hunter, Stephanie, Lita and Batista glanced at each other.

"What just happened?" Lita whispered as Stacy smiled.

"We found each other..." Stacy said staring in the distance imagining as Lita scratched her head.

"What do ya mean?" she asked making Stacy sigh and look at Randy again day-dreaming. There Lita sat eyebrows forming into one as she looked at Stacy.

"Well love would never separate us. As long as there's love he'll find me." Stacy said as Lita rolled her eyes.

"You're the cheesiest person I know." Lita replied. "But I don't understand why the hell is he so calm, usually when it's your typical guy like Dave he would probably start ranting and screaming." Lita finished as Stacy looked at Lita raised brow and a grin leaving Lita to roll her eyes.

Randy on the other hand was receiving glances stares and even glares from Hunter and Batista. Confused at what it meant. He smiled at both men remembering the times where the two were in the same position wanting to settle down but trouble would always pop up.

"Hunter stop that." Stephanie said as she smacked Hunter's shoulder with a Raw Magazine which had Eugene on he cover.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything!" Hunter reasoned and whined as Stephanie ignored his excuses.

"Wait! How? When? Mad?" Batista asked in a jumble of words as Randy grinned enjoying the confusion.

"How... I suspected you guys since that phone call from Hunter earlier tonight and that also answers the question when. Mad? Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know. Can you repeat the question?" Randy said joking leaving Batista shaking his head. They looked at him one more time before Hunter spoke.

"So you know about everything?" Hunter asked as Randy nodded quite lazily as he took a magazine from his duffle bag at his feet. Flipping through the pages he grinned as he saw Stacy's picture in a bikini in fact. (If you're wondering what the magazine is it's the Divas 2004 magazine) He flipped through some more pages when he reached a picture. The person in the picture almost wrecked his relationship with Stacy.

"Hello gentlemen... and ladies." A voice said from behind the group as they all turned their heads to the source of the voice.

"Speaking of the devil." Randy hissed as Stacy glanced at him.

"What are you doing here?" Batista asked in a not so rude but firm tone. He watched as she glided slowly forward clad in dark blue jeans and a tube top under a cotton jacket.

"Well I'm on my way to the next city of Raw and decided to take this plane... and just the luck of having all of you her with me." She said smiling gleefully making Randy shake out the thoughts of ever dating her. She smirked and took a seat in front of Stacy.

"I don't buy her crap." Lita said to Stacy as Stacy looked at the back of the woman's head.

"Neither do I but we don't have evidence that she's here for another reason than what she said." Stacy replied leaving Lita speechless.

"So you're on her side?" Lita hissed as Stacy looked at her friend in a 'duh' expression.

"Of course not! But she was my friend before too you know and she never did turn on me with the exception of what happened recently anyway." Stacy said running a hand through her hair and leaning her head back.

"If that's true then somebody maybe behind all of this and their only controlling her to do these things." Lita replied as Randy glanced at Stacy hearing all the girls were saying.

Stacy looked at him with a worried expression as he just smiled. He took her hand and stroked it gently leaving her to bite her bottom lip nervously.

"Don't worry she's not going to get in the way of our marriage." Randy whispered as she tried smile back leaving Lita looking at the couple.

"It's hard to be with love birds." Lita said to no one running her hand through her hair.

Stacy looked back at Lita as she breathed out with a sigh.

"When will we get married anyway Randy?" Stacy asked problematically as Randy looked at her angelic face grinning. Stacy began to worry and started babbling.

"I mean I am excited and all but what if just what if after we get married I'll get pregnant and I couldn't go with you to the shows and all of that. I couldn't just leave cause I know that we'll miss each other a lot." She continued as Randy chuckled. Smiling widely he shook his head.

"Don't worry about that right now Stace... Just think about us and about our love for each other." Randy said soothing her feelings as she nodded. He licked his lips and continued.

"Besides I'm really not in a hurry to be a daddy Stace, I could wait until my wife wants to have our first baby." He said stroking her hand once again. Stacy looked at his blue eyes reading his honesty and sincerity and looked down at their joint hands.

"You sure Randy? But I still want to have a baby Randy, I'm just not sure when is the perfect time." Stacy explained as Randy smiled lifting her chin up with his other hand which used to hold the magazine he was reading earlier.

"Anytime as long as you're the mother of my child." Randy replied kissing her softly. After a few seconds Stacy pulled away feeling much more better.

"That was really the corniest line I've heard." Stacy teased as Randy brushed it off.

"Well maybe but at least the one saying it is the most dashing man to walk the face of the planet." He said cockily raising his chin as Stacy giggled pinching his right cheek.

"And I'm the lucky girl who gets to marry him." Stacy smiled as Randy batted his eyelashes.

"Oh and Stace Theodore Long was asking if you're still interested on going to SmackDown?" Dawn Marie asked looking at the couple from her seat in front of Stacy as all the members of Evolution (excluding Flair) Stacy, Lita and Stephanie stared at her.

"NO!" they said in unison receiving shhs from the other passengers of the plane.

"Suites you." Dawn said as she turned back and rolled her eyes.

"She really has something planned." Stacy whispered to herself as she glanced at Randy who raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Nothing"

* * *

I know it's kinda short but bear with me... OK guys please oh please review!!!! ;)


	36. Chapter 36

**AN:Sorry guys for the lack of updates!! I am really sorry! I've been havin computer problems and I haven't been able to access certain websites but anyways hope you guys can forgive me! Here's the new chapter it's a little short but I'll try to update soon!**

Chapter 36: Problem Solved?

Randy Orton braced himself as he let out another sigh. Was he going to win the title again? Was the SummerSlam match a fluke? Washe really screwed at Unforgiven? Did Ric Flair really respect him?Was Hunter going to let him win the title?

All these thoughts came blundering towards him. His head began aching as he rested it casually on the wall behind him. Was he trying too much? Was he giving up too easily?

What was really wrong with him was unknown to everyone. They all thought he acted this way because he couldn't find Stacy but after the plane ride to their next venue he still acted the same, the same Randy Orton who felt miserable after kissing another woman. Was she the problem? Was Dawn Marie the cause of all the fuss?

"Randy?" Stacy said as she entered his locker room. She looked around and found him sitting at the corner quietly. She slowly made her way towards her fiancé as he remained still and silent.

"Aren't you getting ready for Raw yet? It's going to start soon." Stacy said sitting beside the former champ. She gazed at his blank features leaving her own self confused at the least.

"Is anything wrong?" Stacy asked as Randy shook his head. Stacy adjusted her blouse trying to think of something to say.

"Uh... do you need anything-" Stacy was about to ask but was cut off by Randy's faint voice.

"I just need you here." Randy said looking at her with pleading eyes as Stacy looked at him surprisingly. This wasn't the way Randy would act.

Stacy knew something was really wrong if Randy was asking her for comfort.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Stacy asked as Randy just closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Remember when you saw Dawn kissing me?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded remembering the exact time she stopped in her tracks and her whole body fell into anger. She could remember the first word she spoke... Bastard.

"Oh yeah I remember." Stacy said half laughing and half serious.

"And earlier that night we were fighting over our past relationships?" Randy asked again as Stacy nodded.

"Well... Dawn is my ex-girlfriend." Randy admitted as Stacy gaped looking like a lost puppy. He shook his head and buried his head in his hands.

"What?" Stacy asked as Randy looked up at the beautiful blonde with guilty eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, and if you're going to ask if we have spent a night together then my answer would sincerely be..." Randy breathed out and inhaled deeply as Stacy did the same out of anxiety of what the answer was.

"Yes" Randy said faintly. Stacy looked at him disbelievingly. Stacy really didn't mind but she couldn't help but think that Randy got all mad at her earlier that evening when the incident happened because she didn't tell him about David and her and now he was here telling her that he had slept with Dawn?

"Is that why you're acting this way?" Stacy asked as Randy looked at her with guilty eyes.

"Partly" he said as Stacy's features softened. She rested her head in his chest as he looked down at her.

"Are you mad?" the former World Heavyweight Champion asked as Stacy shook her head. She looked up at his sad face and smiled.

"I love you as much as life itself and nothing's ever going to take you away from me. Unless it's in God's plan." Stacy said giggling as Randy softly smiled. He played with her hair for a while before Lita came bursting in the locker room.

"Uh Stace, Your match is next." Lita said looking at the couple who were silent nonetheless.

"Okay I'll be right there." Stacy said as she got up and gave Randy a kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later." She said as she walked out of the room with Lita.

"She seemed to have taken that well." Randy huffed as he raked a hand through his hair and dully shook himself awake.

"But I left out something very important." Randy commented standing up and punching the concrete wall making his hands bleed.

"Damn this!" He screamed as he walked out and into the busy hallway in the arena.

What did Randy leave out?

Does Randy still have feelings for Dawn?

Find out on the next chapter of perfect love!

Please review everybody!


	37. Chapter 37

AN: I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating lately but I have been having severe writer's block. Again, I'm quite sorry.

On a lighter note my website would be open soon email me for any details. (My website is Randy/Stacy thing)

Anyways to the story:

* * *

Chapter 37: Lies, Truth and a Baby?

Stacy glanced at the door beside her. She had been waiting for Randy for a long time but still he hadn't come back to the hotel room yet. Stacy quickly brushed off any speculation and stood up from the couch and walked towards the balcony of their suit. She sighed and draped her arms across the railings looking up at the midnight blue sky.

"It's so beautiful." Stacy said to no one in particular as she looked at the stars in the sky. She could almost imagine herself counting each star in the sky before Randy came back. She looked down in the nearby pool to see some people still socializing and partying. As she scanned through each face she didn't recognize any of them as her fiancé but only her co-workers who were celebrating and having a good time. As Stacy scanned through the rest of the people, two people caught her eye in the parking lot where the partying and fun didn't reach. She leaned against the railing of the balcony to get a closer look of who the two were.

As Stacy looked over at the two she couldn't help but recognize the head that was covered with spiky brown hair. She couldn't see the man's face because he had his back turned to her. While the girl that the man was talking to didn't seem visible to Stacy in the dimmed light of the moon. She saw them talking and could see that the girl was holding something in her arms. As Stacy squinted her eyes she made out the object to be a baby.

Stacy quickly smiled and thought that soon she might have one of her own babies and raise them to be the best they could be. She quickly erased all the thoughts out of her mind and watched as the man bid goodbye to the girl and also kissed the baby goodbye. Stacy smiled but her smile turned into a look of shock and surprise as she saw the face of the man that was in the parking lot. He turned his head and there he was, the man Stacy was waiting for all night. Randy Orton walked leisurely back towards the party by the pool alone. Stacy confused, looked back at the girl left behind in the parking lot and saw it was none other than Dawn Marie.

"What the heck is going on?" Stacy whispered to herself as she stood on tip toes to see Dawn walking towards her car with the baby she was holding.

"Baby?" Stacy asked again. Suddenly Stacy lost her balance and almost fell over the railing if not for 2 strong arms keeping her from falling 4 floors down.

Stacy's heart skipped and it was getting harder and harder to breathe when she realized what would have happened. She turned to look at who had saved her and was surprised to see none other than John Cena standing behind her. He smirked and raised his eyebrows at Stacy.

"Hold on there angel a pretty girl like you ain't going to heaven yet." John said as he winked while Stacy blushed. She looked at his ocean blue eyes and smiled.

"Thanks John, that was close." Stacy said as John smirked and grinned. He let go of her and sat down in the chair beside her still smiling like a dork.

"What you doing trying to kill yourself?" John asked laughing as Stacy giggled in reply. She backed away from the railing and sat beside John who in turn scooted away to give space for her.

"I was not trying to kill myself. I was trying to see who Randy was talking to and I didn't expect it to be Dawn." Stacy said as John frowned while looking at the 2004 WWE Babe of the Year. Stacy looked down and back up again as she thought of a reason why Randy was talking to Dawn. But what Stacy was really confused about was that Randy had kissed the baby goodbye.

"Eh, spying on your boyfriend aren't we?" John teased as Stacy smiled and shook her head. She glanced at the parking lot and saw that Dawn had already left.

"I wasn't really, I didn't know it was Randy. I couldn't see his face until he went back to the pool." Stacy explained as John nodded. John saw the hurt in her eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her like this but what could he do? He doesn't have the right to tell her the truth about Randy and Dawn except for Randy.

"Don't worry maybe Randy was just telling Dawn to don't go near him again." John said as Stacy looked at him as if trying to think that what he was saying was true.

"If it wasn't for the baby I would have believed that story John." Stacy replied as John's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know that she knew or he didn't know that Stacy saw the baby for that matter.

"_Shit! Stacy knows about the baby! What the hell do I do now? Randy is going to pay for this big time!"_ John thought as Stacy covered her face and began crying.

"_Oh Great! Now she's crying! Orton get your ass back here!"_ John's head screamed as he glanced back at the party through the balcony railings where he saw Randy drinking beer with Maven and Dave Batista. He glanced back to Stacy who was crying silently beside him and put his arm around her and began convincing her to stop crying.

"Don't cry Stace, Randy loves you and only you don't worry about it. He's not going to leave you for Dawn or for anybody else for that matter." John said as Stacy continued crying nonetheless on his chest. John sighed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"_Why didn't Randy tell her?" _John asked himself as he rubbed Stacy's back soothingly trying to stop her from crying.

Meanwhile at Poolside

"Dave I'm having some huge problems." Randy said taking a gulp from his beer and setting it down on the table beside him.

"You didn't tell her didn't you? She's gonna find out through somebody else and you're gonna regret it." Dave replied as Randy nodded and breathed out heavily.

"I know that Dave but I don't know how to tell her. I mean I explained to her everything except the one thing that could change our relationship. I just talked to Dawn and tried to convince her not to tell Stacy but I know she isn't gonna let down easy. Now all the pressure is on me." Randy said while rubbing the back of his neck, just then Trish cam towards the pair.

"Randy I saw you with Dawn earlier. Is something going on?" Trish asked suspiciously as Randy shook his head with guilt. Dave just looked at him and shook his head to.

"No, nothing's going on. She just wanted to talk to me that's all." Randy replied while Trish nodded. Her expression showed both suspicion and an expression that said that she didn't trust him anymore.

"You better be telling the truth Orton cause if you're cheating on Stacy you ain't going to see the day of tomorrow." Trish said and began walking away.

Randy guiltily looked at Batista and hung his head low without saying a word.

"I ask you Randy why hasn't this topic crossed your mind before? When Dawn kissed you and Stacy asked for an explanation didn't it cross your mind to tell Stacy this? You better do something Randy cause going behind her back and seeing Dawn ain't helping the situation either." Dave said with a frown as his best friend nodded still not looking up.

"I didn't think it was going to be an issue until that incident and the incident at the airplane." Randy said raking a hand through his hair and picking up his beer and taking another huge gulp. He set it down once again and shook his head.

"You better solve this problem before Stacy finds out for herself." Batista said as Randy nodded once again looking at his best friend with worried eyes.

Across the pool there stood the two feuding WWE Divas watching Randy and Batista having a conversation.

"I don't trust those two." Trish said as she watched Randy begin talking to Batista again. Lita rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What is it this time Trish?" Lita asked annoyed while the Women's Champion snapped her head toward the redhead with menacing eyes.

"Didn't you see it earlier?" Trish asked as Lita shook her head in confusion.

"See what?" Lita said curiosity in her voice. Trish went a little closer to Lita and looked around making sure that no body heard her.

"I just saw Randy with Dawn in the parking lot but what made me curious was that Dawn had a baby with her. As far as I know Dawn doesn't have a sister so that kind of narrows down everything doesn't it?" Trish said as Lita rolled her eyes once again and chuckled at the blonde beside her.

"Alright, you saw Randy talking to Dawn in the parking lot while Dawn was holding a baby. What's the big deal with that? I mean it could have been Dawn's niece or nephew." Lita pointed out as Trish shook her head.

"If that were true then why did Randy kiss the baby goodbye and he even acted father-like." Trish said as Lita just breathed out and put her hands up.

"Think what you want Trish but I ain't gonna believe that Randy has a kid with Dawn." Lita replied as Trish gritted her teeth and stomped her foot.

"Don't you see it Li? All the pieces to the puzzle fit! I mean why do you think Dawn had that long break back in 2003 to 2004? Why did Dawn begin to show up just now? Randy and Dawn might have been together we don't know for sure. Don't rule out anything Li cause I got a feeling about this and I'm not gonna stand for it when Randy will break Stacy's heart again!" Trish said Lita just stood there looking at her.

"I ain't either but don't you think we need to trust Randy? I mean he is also our friend if he says that it's not his it's not his." Lita said as Trish's eyes widened.

"You're actually taking his side? Come on Li!" Trish said beginning to get furious as Lita just rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that it's really his for sure? You didn't even ask him." Lita snapped back as Trish clenched her fist.

"Well how do you know that it's not his?" Trish snapped back as Lita just kept quiet.

Meanwhile back in the hotel room

John laid Stacy on the bed and tucked her in. She had cried herself to sleep and John was feeling guilty as hell. He tip toed slowly to the door and turned of the lights. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly began to turn it when suddenly he heard a voice calling him.

"John?" Stacy's faint voice called.

"Yeah?" John asked as he turned towards her direction still holding the doorknob.

"Thanks." Stacy replied while John smiled.

"You're welcome." John said as he opened the door and stepped out of the room. He slowly closed back the door and walked toward the elevator. He waited for the elevator but when the elevator stopped on his floor the door opened to show Randy Orton and Dave Batista inside.

"Hey, John! Where have you been? Trish was looking for you earlier." Batista said as John just smiled.

"Alright, I'll go down to the pool. Is she still there?" John asked as Batista and Randy nodded.

"Were you with Stacy?" Randy asked as John nodded. He looked at Randy seriously then shook his head.

"She saw the baby."

* * *

Please Review Everyone! 


End file.
